L'appel de l'équilibre
by NoChaDaiSAlamander
Summary: Post TLJ. Kylo Ren et Rey mènent une double existence : Leader Suprême du Premier Ordre et Maître d'une Académie Jedi fondée sur le peu de moyen que possède la Résistance; et amants cachés en parallèle. Leur lien avec la Force a continué de les rapprocher, cependant que la Résistance tente désespérément de survivre..
1. Prologue

**Salut à tous !**

 **J'ai bcp hésité avant décrire cette fanfic, n'ayant pendant longtemps aucune idée de quoi raconter... Et donc finalement voilà !**

 **Je vous rassure, je publierais (et j'espère le plus fréquemment possible) des chapitres d'au moins 3k ou 4k mais je voulais d'abord commencé doucement pour voir s'il y a des premiers avis. Je précise : j'ai déjà un synopsis assez complet mais je suis à l'écoute de tout :)**

 **Merci et bonne lecture j'espère !**

 **3 ans après Les Derniers Jedi…**

 _Dans l'espace, il n'y avait nulle nuit_

 _Nulle journée_

 _Seulement l'océan infini_

 _Qui d'étoiles teinté_

 _N'en restait pas moins noir_

Noir comme l'encre.

Noir comme le sommeil profond.

Sauf si votre vaisseau passait trop près d'un soleil…

\- Humpf.

Les stores de la chambre n'avaient pas complètement été fermés, et comme par hasard il fallait que l'immense boule d'hélium et d'hydrogène enflammée déchaîne sa violence à cet angle précis !

Rey, la jeune femme qui reposait dans le grand lit confortable, le corps enroulé dans un drap fin et soyeux d'un gris bleuté, ouvrit les yeux légèrement dérangée. Elle n'avait pas remplit ses heures de sommeil, c'était une évidence.

Etrangement, elle était encore habillée de sa tenue usuelle : un enchevêtrement assez complexes de tissus sombres. Même ses bottes étaient encore à ses pieds ! Mais la jeune femme avait la bonne excuse de ne pas du tout s'être endormie à cet endroit : au pied d'un arbre immense dans une jungle épaisse et luxuriante, voilà où elle aurait dû se trouver !

Le lieu, par sa sobriété et son élégance, ne pouvait être qu'un appartement d'un vaisseau de l'Empire.

Cependant la jeune femme ne paniquait pas : ayant l'habitude, elle se retournait instinctivement et découvrit quelqu'un d'autres dans le lit.

Imposant, les cheveux longs noirs et bouclés, un visage de grand enfant innocent lorsqu'il dormait (comme tout de suite) et le torse nu à moitié caché par le drap.

N'ayant nulle envie de rester seule à ne pas pouvoir dormir, la jeune femme tenta par la Force d'appeler son compagnon de chambre. Cela fonctionna, car brusquement Ben Solo se mut comme s'il avait quelque chose qui lui démangeait le nez :

\- Hey, lui lança doucement la jeune femme.

\- Hey, répondit Ben à peu près dans l'état de Rey il y a cinq minutes.

Tout à coup, le visage de Rey se dirigea vers celui de Ben et elle appuya un instant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser dura quelques secondes, mais pas plus.

Ben se mit à légèrement sourire, le genre d'expression contenu qui le caractérisait chaque fois qu'il était avec la jeune Jedi :

\- Tu as l'air d'avoir très chaud sous les draps. Sur quelle planète es-tu exactement ?

Question idiote : jamais (à moins d'une extrême urgence) l'un ne confiait quoi que ce soit à l'autre des informations qu'ils pouvaient détenir sur leur position.

Si Ben avait été téléporté, bien entendu que la chaleur et l'humidité hors norme de Jaati l'aurait affecté, et qu'il aurait été donc naturellement au courant de sa position. Cependant, la Force avait ceux-ci de bon qu'elle ne les connectait le plus souvent que lorsqu'ils ne pouvaient être surpris. Ils auraient pu arracher la réponse à l'autre, ils étaient tous les deux capables de transmettre un souvenir aussi précis qu'une vidéo à l'autre. Mais comme ils s'aimaient et qu'ils étaient chacun le leader d'un regroupement ennemi, ils se mettaient d'accord pour se garder mutuellement des secrets.

Par acquis de conscience.

\- Tu sais, on pourrait arrêter de se mentir et tout se confier, reprit le jeune homme.

La jeune Jedi prit un air plus sévère. Il arrivait à Ben Solo de tricher parfois.

\- Chaque fois que nous sommes ensembles, je trahis mes amis.

\- Tu les as trahis des centaines de fois, fit le jeune homme toujours sur un ton neutre.

\- Je sais, répondit Rey en baissant les yeux et la voix.

Elle n'avait pas le choix lorsqu'elle était connectée. Cependant, décider de ce qu'elle pouvait faire ou non avec son supposé ennemi n'appartenait qu'à elle. Et depuis tout ce temps, on pouvait dire qu'elle agissait en parfaite traitresse.

En même temps, pouvait-on décider d'avec qui on pouvait tomber amoureux ?

Rey et Ben, dans un même mouvement pourtant non orchestré, s'apprêtait à s'embrasser à nouveau, lorsque soudain la jeune femme sentit une perturbation autour d'elle.

« Quelqu'un est en train de m'appeler ! »

\- Rey ? Rey ?

La jeune femme se réveilla, et deux secondes après surgit un jeune homme à la peau noir et à la veste brune. Ses cheveux avaient poussés depuis qu'il avait quitté le Premier Ordre il y a trois ans, un symbole du soldat obéissant aux autres qu'il avait été ayant disparu.

\- Finn, fit la jeune Jedi en se relevant (et en se demandant un instant pourquoi il faisait aussi chaud, avant de se rappeler), qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le jeune homme avait le souffle saccadé, le visage crispé et les yeux agrandis. Rey pouvait sentir la panique en lui.

Forcément, un problème était en train d'impacter la Résistance.

\- C'est la Générale, dit simplement Finn.

Et tout de suite Rey _sentit_ qu'il se passait en effet quelque chose de grave.

 **Voilà pour le moment ! Je vous offrirait le premier gros chapitre environ dans une semaine**

 **Alors, des idées, des appréciations sur le peu que je laisse entrapercevoir ? N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le salaire du FFwriter ;)**


	2. Adieu

Parmi les planètes les plus proches de Corruscant et du cœur politique et territorial de l'Empire, Oliban III se caractérisait par son aspect relativement peu accueillant. Une planète grisâtre au relief très inégal – des montagnes, que de gigantesques machines lacéraient pour en atteindre le cœur, et des crevasses qui menaient souvent à des lacs volcaniques et mortels. Pour le sinistre Premier Ordre, l'endroit était un lieu parfait pour extraire des matières premières afin de faire tourner le gros engrenage qu'était l'industrie impériale.

Des mécaniques immenses pour tailler et déménager la roche, des usines immenses et sombres où travaillaient des milliers d'ouvriers sur toute la planète pour en extraire les composés les plus pertinents. Voilà tout ce qu'était Oliban III.

\- Black Five, lança un homme entièrement masqués à un talkie-walkie, vous me recevez ?

\- _Affirmatif Black Leader,_ entendit-on répondre par l'appareil. _Nous sommes à couvert prêts à attendre les ordres._

\- Compris, Black Five. Restez en liaison surtout !

L'homme masqué rangea le talkie-walkie dans l'une de ses innombrables poches qui composaient sa panoplie. Habillé très chaudement (malgré la température plutôt élevé de la planète, en partie volcanique) en tenue de camouflage pour que sa couleur de confonde avec celle de l'environnement, Poe Dameron retira un instant ses lunettes de protections (utile face au vent qui soulevait des tonnes de poussières) pour porter à ses yeux ses lunettes trioniques qu'il venait de sortir d'une autre de ses poches.

Il observait d'en contrebas un flan de montagne extrêmement raide d'où l'on ne pouvait distinguer qu'un reflet long et argenté, comme une veine sous la peau.

 _Un mont de désolation_

 _Où pas une âme ne vivait_

 _Sans contraste, sans lumière, sans son_

 _Rien qu'un rassemblement mort de granit et de calcaire_

\- Bip bipupu Bupipip Bipipip !

\- Pas maintenant BB-8, fit Poe à l'adresse du petit robot en forme de bonhomme de neige qui l'accompagnait.

BB-8 était lui aussi camouflé, recouvert sous un voile qui le rendait grotesque de près (on aurait dit un enfant sous un drap) mais pratiquement invisible de loin.

« L'informateur avait pourtant été précis » se disait l'Amiral Dameron alors qu'il continuait à scruté le reflet d'argent – qui se révélait être un immense rail bâtie à flan de colline. « Où se trouve le… »

L'homme cessa immédiatement de penser, lorsqu'il entendit soudain un crissement qui semblait provenir de par-delà l'horizon. Un bruit aigu qui ne pouvait provenir que d'un objet énorme et en mouvement.

Poe Dameron ressorti immédiatement son talkie :

\- Ici Black Leader, s'adressa-t-il à toutes les fréquences, le lapin rentre dans son terrier.

\- _Compris Poe !_

\- _Black Four et Black Five prêts à intervenir, Amiral !_

\- Terminé, fit celui-ci avant de se diriger vers la montagne. A nous deux, lapinous.

Poe et BB-8 sortirent de l'excroissance de roche derrière laquelle ils s'étaient cachés, et se mettaient à courir à toutes jambes (BB-8 était toujours sous son voile, et à un moment il heurta une pierre haute et parti dans tous les sens) :

\- Dépêche-toi, BB-8 !

En effet, le crissement s'était mué en grondement. Le petit droïde s'empressa de s'exclamer, se remit à l'endroit et recommença sa course en avant… dépassant même très facilement son maître !

A l'horizon, une sorte de train géant et d'un blanc Sali commençait à apparaître sur les rails, par la gauche. Lancer à pleine vitesse, il était composé de dizaines d'énormes wagons, aussi disproportionnés en hauteur qu'en longueur (des centaines de mètres, pour la seconde mesure). Ils débordaient jusqu'à ras-bords de roches noires.

Poe savait que le convoi allait être protégé par de nombreux gardes. Il savait aussi que sa destruction ferait perdre énormément de temps et de moyen au Premier Ordre. Mais ce n'était pas le seul objectif de la mission…

L'Amiral courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Leur informateur ne leur avait pas seulement confié les horaires de passages des wagons de cargaisons, il leur avait aussi dit tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le fonctionnement de ces engins. Poe essayait d'arrive au wagon de tête, et son droïde avait une très forte avance :

\- BB-8 ! lui lança-t-il par talkie (sur la fréquence de sa radio interne) la trappe de sécurité ! Tu peux le faire !

Le petit robot roulait à présent sous les rails, mais celles-ci étaient encore à plus de deux mètres au-dessus de lui. Soudain, il vit une autre roche traîtresse sur son chemin, et au lieu de ralentir décida d'accélérer. S'en servant comme d'un tremplin, le petit droïde se propulsa dans les airs et d'un seul coup, activa tout ses ustensiles. L'un de ses bras s'accrocha alors au manche d'ouverture de la trappe situé sous le wagon de tête, et comprenant qu'il avait réussi BB-8 se dépêcha de l'ouvrir.

Sa mission accomplit, il se retourna vers Poe et commença à bipper de panique : son maître était encore à plusieurs mètres de la trappe.

Et le rail allait bientôt se transformer en pont en quittant le flan de colline…

« Allez ! » se motiva Poe tout seul en grognant.

Au dernier instant, il sauta… et attrapa le manche. Suspendu dans les airs, il reçu l'aide de BB-8 (qui était entrée à l'intérieur) pour monter.

\- Pfff… C'était moins une !

\- Bup Bipupupup !

\- Oui, je sais, merci mon ami. Black Three, Black Four, Black Five, on est à l'intérieur !

\- _Black Leader, vous serez sur nous dans un flan de colline !_

« Ok, souffla-t-il, donc il vaudrait mieux se dépêcher ! »

Dans la cabine de conducteur, il n'y avait qu'un stormtrooper et un pilote impérial. Lorsque l'Amiral Dameron ouvrit la trappe qui reliait le lieu par où il était entré de la cabine, il laissa un moment de suspension avec la porte juste entrouverte, et les deux impériaux soudain sur leurs aguets, puis il lança BB-8 qui se déchaîna sur le pilote. Pendant que le stromtrooper se demandait ce qu'il était en train de se passer, Poe surgit et se jeta sur lui. Le combat dura un instant, puis les deux impériaux furent ko.

L'Amiral ressorti son talkie tout en commençant à fouiller sur la console de commande.

\- Mission accompli, vous pouvez faire sauter l'appareil !

\- _Amiral, nous avons un problème : le système refuse de se déclencher._

\- Attendez, s'arrêta-t-il soudain, quoi ?

\- _Il y a eut un court-circuit,_ parlait Black Four pendant que ces partenaires étaient en train de bidouiller le système d'explosif, _il faudrait nous faire gagner quelques minutes !_

Poe réfléchit un instant, avant se s'exclamer « Très bien, je vais vous en gagner »

\- Compris, Black Four !

Heureusement, l'Amiral Dameron venait de trouver exactement ce qu'il recherchait : un petit coffre qui était emprisonné dans la console. Il contenait des cristaux d'énergies de secours. La Résistance en avait désespérément besoin.

Poe mis un instant ensuite à se demander comment fonctionnait l'appareil, mais rapidement il trouva le moyen de ralentir l'avancée du train de marchandise.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait, satisfait, à quitter les lieux, il fut projeté en arrière par un tir de blaster. Apparemment, son petit jeu avait été repéré :

\- BB-8, prend les cristaux et va-t-en ! On se retrouvera au vaisseau !

Le droïde bippa mais s'en alla sous la pluie de blaster qui se déchaînait. Poe sortie son pistolet et abattu les deux stormtroopers qui tentaient de se lance la poursuite du robot :

\- Black Four ! Ca chauffe ici, où est-ce que vous en êtes ?

\- _Amiral, encore une ou deux minutes, s'il vous plaît !_

Malgré les tirs dont il était la cible, Poe se décida à se découvrir pour se rendre compte de la situation. Il y avait une dizaine de soldats impériaux qui se trouvaient maintenant sur les toits des wagons, tentant de progresser à tâtons. Deux avaient déjà rejoins le wagon de tête, mais Poe n'hésita pas : il se jeta sur eux, et en enchaînant les tirs de blaster il réussit à détruire le liant entre ce wagon et tout les autres.

Peu à peu, les wagons de cargaisons s'éloignèrent, mais les deux ennemis qui se trouvaient avec Poe étaient toujours là. L'Amiral se retourna vers ce qui les attendait, et le prochain pont se retrouva immédiatement dans son champ de vue.

Son équipe l'avait piégé, et il devait s'enfuir avant que le train ne passe dessus alors qu'il exploserait…

Mais pour le moment Poe ne s'en sortait pas : ses ennemis étaient en amont et bien couverts. Ils le descendraient au blaster s'il sautait maintenant.

\- Black Four ! Etes-vous prêt ?

\- _Affirmatif, Amiral !_

\- Nous arrivons ! Descendez les wagons de poursuites, laissez passer…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase : un tir de blaster l'atteignit presque et fit tomber son talkie-walkie.

Poe se battait à présent au corps à corps, tout en se demandant si ses hommes avaient compris son message.

« Oh bon sang, faîtes qu'ils aient entendu ! »

Soudain, Poe et les deux soldats impériaux furent suspendus au-dessus du vide : cela passait ou cela cassait.

Poe manqua plusieurs fois de tomber, mais il finit par se défaire des deux stormtrooper. Pendant tout le temps où le wagon traversait le pont, il tenta d'oublier qu'il était suspendu dans le vide à des centaines de mètres du sol.

Soudain, il entendit une déflagration, se répéter encore et encore, et le pont s'écroula enfin. Mais Poe était déjà passé. En voyant tous les wagons le poursuivant tomber dans le vide, la satisfaction du travail accomplit s'empara de son visage.

Après être descendu du train, il était parti là où se trouvaient Black Three, Four et Five. Ils l'accueillirent avec le sourire :

\- Amiral.

Celui-ci était couvert de suie :

\- On a réussi les amis, bravo à vous tous !

\- Eh ! s'énerva une voix non loin d'eux. C'est vous qui avez fait ça ?

En se retournant, les Résistants découvrirent une quinzaine d'individus noirs comme l'Amiral à cause de la roche, vêtus d'habits usés et de tous les âges : le plus jeune devait à voir à peine dix ans, et il était impossible d'estimer l'âge de leur ainé.

\- Nous sommes de la Résistance ! s'exclama Poe en se présentant vers le plus âgé (et le leader du groupe) une main amicalement tendue. Je me nomme Poe Dame…

Le vieillard venait de lui mettre une claque. Aussitôt, un autre homme, aussi âgé et plus grand que l'Amiral s'énerva sur lui :

\- Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait ? Cela nous avait pris des semaines de travail pour remplir ces wagons !

\- Et le Premier Ordre ne paie que lorsque la marchandise a quitté la planète !

\- Venez nous rejoindre à la Résistance, fit Poe alors qu'il avait encore une main sur la joue surpris du coup qu'il avait reçu. Ensemble, nous pourrons arrêtez ce qu'ils vous font subir…

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous savez de ce qu'ils nous font subir ? Vous croyez que cet endroit n'existez pas sous l'ancienne République ?

\- Le Suprême Leader, au moins, à reprit cette planète aux riches qui l'a possédaient ! Avec lui, nous sommes sûr d'être payer comme prévu !

\- Sauf si notre travail est saboté !

Poe n'en revenait pas. Enfin, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait ce genre de discours, mais à chaque fois il était…

\- Amiral, fit Black Three, je vous conseille que nous nous retirerions.

Poe Dameron, encore dans ses pensées, n'en appela pas moins à la retraite. Voilà qu'il s'enfuyait avec ses hommes comme un voleur, sous les cris de pauvres gens trop faibles pour poursuivre des soldats entraînés.

Lorsque son équipe retourna au vaisseau, où BB-8 et Black Two les attendaient, l'Amiral n'avait toujours pas oublié cette conversation.

« Nous sommes censé être l'étincelle qui rallumera l'incendie… » se disait-il.

Pourtant, de plus en plus régulièrement ces derniers mois, la Résistance peinait à recruter de nouveaux alliés. La vague de soutien qui avait été créé suite à la mort du Leader Snoke et par le retour à la vie des Jedi dans les conversations populaires, avec le sacrifice héroïque de Luke Skywalker et la révélation de Rey, s'était rompu lorsqu'il s'était avéré, contre toute attente, que l'immonde Kylo Ren s'en sortait à merveille dans ses nouvelles fonctions.

Suprême Leader, il avait instauré une autorité aussi ferme que celle de son prédécesseur, tout en ne faisant plus aucun compromis : à par quelques planètes de la Bordure extérieure qui appartenait toujours à de riches propriétaires, il avait par la force ramener sous contrôle impérial toutes les principales compagnies galactiques, et diminuer de beaucoup la corruption (beaucoup de planètes-casino comme Canto Baight avaient même fait faillites…).

Maintenant, le mot d'ordre du peuple semblait être « la vie est dure, mais sous l'ancienne république elle l'était tout autant ! »

Les habitants des planètes longtemps contrôlés par les Hutt voyaient même en Kylo Ren une sorte de héros. Inconcevable pour Poe Dameron qui connaissait la noirceur du personnage, surtout quand il pensait que Leia…

« … ferait une bien meilleure dirigeante » pensait-il lorsqu'il entendit un appareil sonné.

Black Two se saisit de l'engin de communication et le tendit à son Amiral :

\- Un message de la base, dit-il.

Poe s'en saisit et l'alluma :

\- Ici l'Amiral Dameron, j'écoute.

\- _Poe ? fit une voix féminine. Tu me reçois ?_

\- Affirmatif, dit-il en reconnaissant la voix de Rey. La mission a été un franc succès (ce qu'il avouait pourtant d'un air maussade).

\- _Tant mieux,_ fit la jeune femme sur un ton légèrement tendu, _dépêchez-vous de rentrer à la base._

\- Rey, s'inquiéta-t-il, il y a un problème ?

Et à ce moment-là, toute l'équipe fut à l'écoute.

\- _C'est la Générale Organa. Poe, Leia est mourante._

* * *

Sa conversation avec Poe terminée, la jeune femme éteignit son appareil et le reposa sur la table à côté d'elle. Lentement, elle se redirigea alors vers le lit où Leia Organa-Solo était allongée, l'air presque endormie :

\- La mission s'est bien passée, fit Rey comme s'il n'y avait absolument aucun problème. Ils seront rentrés à la base très bientôt.

\- Hum… gémit la Générale qui devait se battre rien que pour rester consciente, merci Rey.

Les deux femmes étaient à peu près isolées. Le lit de Rose était à l'autre bout de la pièce, et si la jeune Jedi parlait à voix basse elle pouvait ne se faire entendre que de Leia seule :

\- Vous allez vous en sortir Leia, fit-elle, le médecin a dit que vous aviez seulement eut un moment de faiblesse.

En vérité, le médecin avait été bien plus pessimiste : « Son heure est venue, elle a lutté toute sa vie, elle est simplement épuisée. »

\- Tu es gentille, Rey, lui fit celle qui fut une princesse autrefois. Puis une sénatrice, une rebelle et une sénatrice à nouveau, dans un système cette fois beaucoup plus juste, avant de devoir reprendre son costume de rebelle lorsque la situation avait à nouveau dégénérée.

A cause de son propre fils…

La Générale tenta de saisir la main de Rey, et la jeune Jedi s'empressa de l'y aider :

\- Rey, il est grand temps pour moi de partir. J'ai lutté aussi longtemps que j'ai pu, mais personne ne peut vivre aussi longtemps… Je suis juste désolée de vous avoir laissé un tel héritage. Si j'avais fait mieux, alors peut-être que la paix régnerait dans la galaxie.

Comprenant qu'elle parlait de Ben, la jeune femme se mit à ressentir une pointe amère dans le cœur.

En trois ans, elle n'avait rien dit à qui que ce soit. Elle ne pouvait pas en parler, à personne. Mais cet instant pouvait bien être le dernier…

\- Leia, murmura Rey avec de la tristesse dans la voix et serrant la main de la vieille femme comme si sa vie en dépendait, vous n'avez pas échouée. Grâce à vous, à Luke, à Han, la galaxie a retrouvé la paix. Ce n'est pas votre faute si tout à fini par ressombrer…

\- Tu es genti…

\- Non ! Je sais que vous pensez avoir perdu votre fils. Mais c'est faux ! Il est vivant !

Brusquement, le regard de Leia sembla retrouver l'absolue vivacité de sa jeunesse. Elle était redevenue la femme forte qu'elle avait toujours été.

\- Ben et moi, souffla encore Rey, nous sommes… nous sommes connectés. Maître Luke était au courant. Cela fait trois ans que ce lien existe et je _sais_ , fit-elle en donnant toute sa conviction sur ce mot, que Kylo Ren n'est qu'une façade.

Entre ses deux mains, celle de Leia sembla retrouver sa vigueur. Son fils, le sien et celui de Han… Jamais il ne pouvait exister pire douleur pour une femme que connaître une douleur de mère. La Générale sourit un instant, et répéta une nouvelle fois, mais avec infiniment plus de conviction :

\- Merci, Rey.

* * *

Poe courrait parmi les dédales de couloirs, en espérant juste qu'il n'était pas déjà trop tard.

« Bon sang, si Leia mourrait… »

Ce n'était pas la première fois que la vie de la Générale était mise en danger, mais au ton désespéré de Rey, l'Amiral Dameron avait compris que cette fois c'était pour de bon.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le centre médical, il s'exclama à voix haute :

\- Où est la Générale ?

\- Ici ! s'exclama une voix qu'il connaissait.

A l'entendre d'un air aussi vivace, Poe se remit alors à espérer « Elle n'a sûrement dû faire qu'un malaise. » En effet, en s'agenouillant près de Leia, il retrouvait exactement la même femme qu'il avait connu durant toutes ses années.

Celle-ci qui lui avait montré la voix.

\- Poe, dit celle-ci lorsqu'il fut suffisamment près d'elle (Rey était là aussi, de l'autre côté du lit – en fait, tout le monde était en train de se rapprocher progressivement) quand je serais parti, je voudrais que tu prennes en charge la Résistance à ma place.

A ce moment précis, les derniers espoirs de l'Amiral s'envolèrent :

\- Leia, vous allez guérir !

\- Ce n'est pas de médecin dont j'ai le plus besoin, fit-elle. J'ai perdu trop de gens qui m'étaient chères. Han, mon frère, tant de nos alliés de l'ancien temps et de maintenant… Le temps est venu pour moi de partir.

\- Mais Général…

\- Poe, le stoppa-t-elle.

Celui-ci inspira un grand coup, tandis que ceux qui l'entouraient voyaient leurs visages se remplir de tristesse :

\- D'accord, Leia. Mais répondez, s'il vous plaît : comment dois-je faire pour entretenir l'étincelle vivace ? Partout dans la galaxie, les habitants reconnaissent en Kylo Ren leur chef.

La Générale Organa cligna un long instant les yeux, puis finit par dire :

\- Sache que la Résistance n'a qu'un seul but : être ce dont quoi les gens ont besoin. Personne n'a besoin d'étincelle s'il parvient à voir même dans l'obscurité. »

Sur cette phrase énigmatique, la Générale se tut, ferma les yeux tout en conservant un sourire apparent sur les lèvres, et soupira.

Leia Organa n'était plus.

 **lys07 et onmywave, merci d'avoir follow malgré le si peu d'histoire que je vous ai donné ! :)**

 **onmywave : merci Lea pour déjà me suivre ! J'espère ne pas t'avoir déçu maintenant que j'ai dévoilé un peu plus mon jeu - le Reylo sera le sujet central de l'histoire mais toute l'histoire ne tournera pas autour d'eux - c'est marrant, durant toute l'attaque de Poe je me disais "il s'en prend à Ben alors qu'on l'a vu tendre et amoureux un chapitre plus tôt... - et de tte façon tu as déjà fais un travail parfait avec The Balance ;) J'ai commencé cette histoire parce que j'ai eu ce premier plan en tête (j'ai déjà le dernier de cette fanfic mais chut !)**

 **J'espère que ce vrai départ vous a plut ! Bien que je me concentre sur le Reylo comme pivot de l'histoire, j'ai l'intention de donner sa chance à chacun des personnages. N'hésitez pas à réagir, à me faire des suggestions (des souhaits ;) )**

 **"Les reviews sont le salaire du FFwriter :)**


	3. Sauver la Résistance

Poe Dameron était à présent Général.

Plus personne d'autres que lui ne pouvait aider la Résistance à atteindre ses objectifs.

 _« Sache que la Résistance n'a qu'un seul but : être ce dont quoi les gens ont besoin. »_

Brusquement, Poe s'empara d'une chaise et à deux mains la balança à l'autre bout de la salle, accompagné d'un cri de rage.

Il était en colère et triste. D'avoir perdu son mentor, son amie, de voir que partout dans la galaxie les gens se complaisaient à vivre sous la dictature du Premier Ordre…

« Je me sens inutile, comprenait-il en passant ses doigts sur son front, et je ne vois pas quoi faire de plus. »

En se rappelant des dernières paroles de Leia « personne n'a besoin d'étincelle s'il parvient à voir même dans l'obscurité », Poe se décida à aller voir Rey.

Comme il s'en doutait, la jeune femme était au milieu de six autres personnes, d'âges encore plus variés que ceux qui l'avaient menacé sur Oliban, qui l'encerclaient en tailleurs tandis qu'elle leur expliquait d'une voix douce :

\- Continuez à faire le vide en vous. Ressentez simplement l'énergie qui est en train de circuler. Ne la contrôlez pas, contentez-vous de la laisser traverser…

Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle entendit le chef de la Résistance pénétrer dans la pièce. Le lieu ressemblait un peu à un dojo, à l'exception des murs en métal usé qui confirmait la nature recyclée et industrielle de l'endroit.

\- Poe.

\- Rey, pardon de te déranger.

\- Ce n'est rien.

Puis elle s'adressa à son assistance :

\- Faites une pause, nous reprendrons tout à l'heure.

Les six personnes obtempérèrent, et lorsqu'il n'y eut plus que les deux jeunes gens dans la salle, le Général demanda par politesse :

\- Comment tes élèves s'en sortent ?

\- Plutôt bien. Même si… Je n'ai pas grand-chose à leur apprendre.

\- Ne crois pas ça, lui répondit-il, personne ici n'est plus prêt à assumer ses responsabilités.

Comprenant qu'il parlait de lui-même, Rey se rapprocha du jeune homme, et d'un geste commun ils se prirent l'un l'autre dans les bras.

\- Je suis désolée pour Leia…

\- Je sais.

\- Mais il faut que tu restes fort.

\- Justement, c'est pour cela que je voulais te parler.

Les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent et revinrent à une distance normale l'un de l'autre. Poe conservait la tête basse tout en parlant. Toutes ses histoires n'étaient vraiment pas son truc…

\- La Générale et toi vous partagiez… une sorte de lien avec cette magie.

\- La Force.

\- Oui, eh bien… Quand Leia m'a dit… de voir la lumière même dans l'obscurité, est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire référence à cela ?

Rey baissa à son tour les yeux. Il lui était impossible de parler de Ben…

\- J'aimerais t'aider, fit-elle sur un ton d'excuse, mais même moi je ne sais rien de ce que je devrais savoir sur la Force.

Elle se dirigea vers un coin de la salle où était entreposée une pile de vieux livres, ainsi qu'une arme fracturée en deux morceaux :

\- J'ai essayé de trouver des réponses dans les textes Jedi. Mais à part des règles et des leçons morales, il n'y a pas grand-chose.

Délicatement, la jeune femme se saisit du sabre laser :

\- J'ai essayé de le réparer, mais rien à faire j'en suis incapable. Pourtant, j'ai essayé et ces livres expliquent tout, mais je ne trouve pas dans la Force ce qu'il faut pour le reconstituer…

Les deux jeunes gens furent interrompus par une alarme. Après s'être regardés un instant dans les yeux, Poe sa précipita vers la salle de communication. Rey quand à elle se dépêchait de remettre le sabre de Luke et les textes sacrés dans sa sacoche.

Soudain, la jeune femme senti la Force se contracter autour d'elle. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner vers Ben pour savoir qu'il était là. Elle n'eut qu'à lancer un « ils arrivent » pour que le Suprême Leader reçoive le message (surtout qu'il entendait l'alarme résonner encore et encore).

* * *

Poe courrait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, tout en appréciant de voir que toute la Résistance se préparait déjà à évacuer la base. C'est en manquant de renverser quelqu'un qu'il arriva là où les messages d'alertes étaient gérés.

\- Lieutenant ! fit Poe lorsqu'il arriva au poste où Connix était assise, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Un vaisseau ennemi en approche.

\- Quelle taille ?

\- Destroyer, Général Dameron.

* * *

Armitage Hux était satisfait : tout son plan s'était déroulé comme il l'avait prévu. Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques séances de torture pour convaincre l'informateur de trahir la Résistance. Certes l'opération leur avait coûté un train entier, mais qu'importe puisque ce que serait aux vulgaires habitants d'Oliban III de payer…

\- Général Hux, lui signifia-t-on, nous entamons la phase d'approche.

Armitage ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un sourire :

\- Ne faites pas de quartier.

* * *

Poe se tenait à présent à l'entrée du grand hangar où étaient entreposés tous les X-Wing et autres croiseurs. Dans l'agitation et la confusion qui régnait il tentait coûte que coûte de garder la tête froide :

\- Allez, plus vite, plus vite ! Rose, l'interpella-t-il lorsqu'elle passa devant lui, est-ce que la Faucon est réparé ?

\- Oui, répondit la technicienne en chef, mais il nous reste un X-Wing incapable de décollé.

\- Averti le pilote de prendre ma place dans le croiseur. Je monte avec Rey et Chewie dans le Faucon !

Lorsque Rose Tico obtempéra et partie, Poe entendit des Bibububip dans son dos :

\- Ok, BB-8 ! Vas-y, préviens-les qu'on décolle bientôt !

Le petit droïde se retourna et roula à vive allure jusqu'au célèbre Faucon. Lorsqu'il pénétra par la trappe d'ouverture, il commença à proférer des bips dans toutes les directions. Chewbacca, R2-D2 et Rey étaient déjà en train de s'atteler à faire démarrer l'appareil :

\- Compris, BB-8, fit la seule humaine à bord, on reste prêt à décoller.

BLANG !

\- Quoi !?

Une énorme déflagration venait de retentir non loin de la base et d'ébranler toute la structure.

* * *

Le destroyer impérial se rapprochait de la zone atmosphérique de la planète. Leur premier tir n'avait pas atteint sa cible :

\- Manquez pour quelques centaines de mètres, Général. Mais d'après nos capteurs la structure est endommagée.

Armitage Hux n'eut pas l'ombre d'une hésitation :

\- Feu !

* * *

Tout à coup, le sol devînt irrégulier et tout le monde chancela.

Poe, qui était enfin le dernier à ne pas avoir embarqué, se précipita vers le Faucon alors que le toit au-dessus de lui commençait à se fendre par gros morceaux, et que le sol sous lui devenait irrégulier.

Rey, qui était tombée de son poste de copilote pendant la chute, se retourna vers les couloirs centraux :

\- Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ?

Les bruits qu'elle reçu en réponse lui donna satisfaction.

« Bon sang Ben, s'exclama-t-elle, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

Poe arriva enfin dans le vaisseau, et alors que cela aurait dû signifier qu'il était temps pour eux de décoller, une nouvelle secousse fit tout renverser.

Et Rey vit sa sacoche glisser vers la porte tendit qu'elle se refermait…

\- Non !

D'un coup, elle se précipita et avec la Force retint la sacoche dans la vide, jusqu'à l'attraper. Mais Chewie dans la précipitation n'avait pas remonté la passerelle d'entrée, sur laquelle Rey se tenait désormais… Alors que le Faucon décollait déjà !

\- Rey ! hurla le Général.

La Jedi était à deux doigts de glisser hors du vaisseau, mais elle résistait…

\- Chewie ! Referme la porte est décolle !

Il ne fallut pas le répéter deux fois. Le wookie poussa un grondement et alluma les moteurs tout en rabaissant la porte. BB-8, Poe et R2-D2 se réunirent pour attraper les jambes de Rey… qui enfin bascula à l'intérieur du Faucon alors que celui-ci décollait.

\- Rey ! souffla le Général aussi soulagé qu'agacé. Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ?

La jeune femme tenait fermement la sacoche dans ces mains, le regard remplit de remords :

\- C'est le dernier héritage de Maître Skywalker… Je ne peux pas le laisser.

Heureusement, la Faucon quitta la base juste avant qu'elle n'explose, et toute la Résistance s'en allait hors de ce système.

* * *

\- Général, nous avons une vingtaine de vaisseaux sur notre traceur.

\- Poursuivez-les, fit Armitage agacé par la difficulté que représentaient ses adversaires. Ils n'iront pas loin…

Le Général fut coupé en plein dans son élan par le déclenchement d'un signal. Avant même qu'on ne lui donne l'information, Hux avait compris de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Général, le Suprême Leader Ren en liaison.

La panique commença a remplacé l'euphorie dans le cœur du rouquin. Il dit d'un ton très posé :

\- Très bien, donnez le moi maintenant. Poursuivez la traque.

A ce moment précis, un hologramme légèrement plus grand que nature de Kylo Ren apparu devant Hux. Le Suprême Leader semblait afficher son air habituel : totalement sur de lui.

\- _Général…_

\- Suprême Leader, fit l'intéressé en ayant l'air le plus excité qu'il lui était possible. Vous appelez pile au bon moment pour assister à la destruction de cette pathétique Résistance. Nous l'avons traqué grâce à un informateur, et ils…

\- _Général Hux, je voudrais que vous cessiez votre activité sur le champ, et que vous partiez dans le système Baunmira. Il y a encore un groupe de dissidents importants qui méritent votre pleine attention._

\- Mais… Suprême Leader, se décomposa Hux alors qu'il pouvait apercevoir les minuscules points dans l'espace que représentait les vaisseaux résistants, laissez-moi au moins terminer cette tâche. Je vais nous débarrassez de ces vermines en un…

\- _Général, quand est-ce que vous comprendrez que la Résistance n'a aucune importance à mes yeux ? Nos ennemis sont bien plus riches, bien plus influents, et leur destruction nous rapportera bien plus qu'écraser un groupe de vermines rebelles._

Armitage Hux baissa les yeux, écrasé par la déception et la rage. Il aurait voulu envoyer se faire voir ce dirigeant prétentieux, qu'il savait au fond de lui n'être qu'un rat devant à tout pris être écrasé.

« Je devrais régner à sa place. Diriger le Premier Ordre ! »

Mais sa nuque lui fit intérieurement signe de se rappeler de la dernière fois qu'il n'avait pas obéit _instantanément_ à un ordre de Kylo Ren.

\- Très bien, Suprême Leader. Annulez l'assaut !

Kylo Ren lui décocha un sourire satisfait, puis se retira. Il avait parfaitement vu les poings serrés de son chef des armées…

* * *

La flotte de la Résistance était dorénavant à l'abri, et avant de s'en aller en vitesse lumière écouta attentivement les consignes de son leader.

« Nous nous retrouvons dans quelques heures au point de contact prévu. »

« A vos ordre, Général ! »

« Compris Poe ! »

\- Où se trouve le point de contact ? demanda Rey.

C'était à présent Poe et Chewie qui pilotait le Faucon. Rey elle s'était rassurée en voyant que les précieux textes étaient en bon état.

\- Le dernier point de rendez-vous que Leia nous a donné, répondit Poe Dameron, tout près de la Bordure extérieure.

« Ce sera un bon endroit pour disparaître, se disait-il, et réfléchir à quoi faire maintenant. »

Après avoir approuvée et s'être assurée que les autres convois (et que Finn, ou ses élèves et tous les autres allaient bien) elle se retira à l'arrière du Faucon.

Mais brusquement, l'un de ses pas résonna de façon plus étouffé. Elle ne fut absolument pas surprise de se retrouver ailleurs.

\- Merci Ben, dit-elle à son adresse.

Lorsqu'elle découvrit où il se trouvait, il était assis sur le recoin de son ( _leur…)_ lit, les mains croisés comme s'il réfléchissait. Sans rien dire, il se releva d'un coup et la jeune Jedi se rendit soudain compte de la détresse sur son visage.

Il faisait sombre, mais tout à coup elle comprit que les meubles autours d'elle avait été renversés, fracturés. _Ben venait de perdre sa mère…_

Sans un mot, les deux amants se prirent dans les bras. Pas comme elle l'avait fait avec Poe Dameron plus tôt : Rey ressentait chaque parcelle de la souffrance de Ben Solo, et la partageait au point de pleurer elle aussi. Elle voulait transmettre toute son affection, toute sa tendresse possible…

\- J'ai laissé mourir mon passé, répondit Ben avec un habituel ton calme et pratiquement blasé.

La jeune femme s'écarta un peu pour voir son visage mais ne retira pas sa main de sa joue. Ben mettait son gant par-dessus cette même main. Il n'y avait qu'avec elle qu'il se sentait parfaitement heureux.

\- Il te reste toujours deux temps à sauver.

Le présent, et l'avenir.

\- J'ai failli ne pas pouvoir vous sauver cette fois, lança le jeune homme. Il a fallu que j'intervienne personnellement…

Si Kylo Ren devait trop de fois leur sauver la vie, les autres leaders du Premier Ordre ne tarderaient pas à remettre sa direction en cause.

Ils ne pouvaient être ensemble que si les deux camps existaient. Si l'un des deux était détruit, cela signifierait soit la mort de l'autre, soit son malheur. Ce n'était pas pour rien que la jeune Jedi avait refusé d'être sa reine…

\- Je me battrais jusqu'au bout, dit-elle malgré une pointe de douleur qui se prononça dans sa poitrine.

\- Je sais. Tu as besoin d'eux, comme tu as besoin de moi.

Rey et Ben Solo n'étaient pas d'accord. Mais ils se comprenaient. C'était une joie incroyable, d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager ses peines, ses peurs, ses douleurs, sachant qu'il traversait exactement la même chose. Ben Solo n'aurait pas pu rejoindre sa cause perdue, Rey n'aurait jamais accepté de vivre pour le pouvoir. C'était si précieux d'avoir quelqu'un qui vous aimait même si vous preniez un choix différent de ses souhaits.

\- On se retrouve lorsque j'aurais atterri dans notre nouveau repère.

Ben Solo sourit à la jeune femme, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse.

« Elle a trop de bon sentiment, pensa-t-il sans en fait penser qu'il s'agissait d'un défaut, mais je l'aime. Elle se sent aussi seule que moi lorsque nous ne sommes pas ensemble. »

Ben Solo avait Rey. Kylo Ren avait la domination du Premier Ordre.

Malgré le chagrin que lui procurait la mort de sa mère, le jeune homme était comblé.

* * *

Le Destroyer de Hux arrivait enfin aux abords du système Baunmira. Celui-ci était constitué de quatre planètes, qui paraissaient toutes unies vu de loin : une noir et rouge, une verte, une bleue, et une jaune.

C'était la bleue, celle entièrement faite d'un océan, qui était son objectif.

\- Envoyez un message à la Compagnie, ordonna Armitage Hux. Dites-leur que le Général Hux arrive au nom du Premier Ordre.

\- A vos ordres, Général.

L'approche de la planète et l'atterrissage se passa comme prévu. En arrivant sur la plateforme d'atterrissage au sommet de la plus haute tour aux environs, Hux sorti du destroyer accompagné de ses Deathtroopers pour se diriger vers un groupe d'hommes en costume trois pièces serré. Il pleuvait des cordes, et si cela dérangeait assez les dirigeants de la Compagnie Offshore pour qu'ils demandent à des assistants de les couvrir avec des grands parapluies métalliques, cela ne perturbait pas Hux, totalement sûr de son fait.

\- Bien le bonjour, Général, fit l'un des dirigeants en lui tendant la main.

\- Messieurs, fit Armitage avec un air fier, ravi de vous rencontrez.

Quelques instants plus tard, le Général était assis dans un confortable siège en cuir, dans un grand bureau où une vitre faisant un mur entier permettait de voir la pluie s'abattre et l'océan se déchaîner. Autrefois, cette planète avait appartenu à une race extra-terrestre que l'Empereur Palpatine avait massacrée, sous prétexte qu'aucune armée de clones ne puissent plus jamais s'opposer à ses troupes de combats (même si des cellules de veilles devaient bien toujours exister…).

Les deathtroopers avaient été conviés d'attendre dehors. Le Général tenait un verre d'alcool ambré dans la main, tandis que les trois principaux chefs d'Offshore était debout chacun à un bout de la salle :

\- Général, fit celui qui lui avait serré la main plus tôt, je dois vous dire que votre venu à cet instant tombe à pic.

Hux souleva un sourcil :

\- Ah, vraiment ?

\- Tout à fait ! Nos récentes recherches nous ont permis de trouver des gisements sur notre planète de sable, que nous pourrions vous vendre en très grandes quantités !

\- L'accord, fit un autre des chefs, entre le Premier Ordre et notre compagnie est un très grand honneur. Aussi, nous serions ravi dans vous présentez en détail nous résultat.

\- Je vous en remercie, fit Hux en reposant son verre sur le bureau. Cependant, il faudra que nous remettions cela à plus tard.

Tout à coup, des bruits sourds retentirent à l'extérieur de la pièce. Dans les couloirs, des gens étaient en train de se battre, et d'un coup des bruits de blasters et de déflagrations.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que…

Les dirigeants d'Offshore n'eurent pas le temps de se poser plus de questions : le Général Hux sorti son arme de son sa veste et abattit les deux chefs mineurs. Quand au troisième, il le garda en joue jusqu'à ce que ses Deathtroopers ne fracassent la porte.

\- Pitié… pitié ne faite pas cela…

\- Le Suprême Leader m'a donné l'ordre de vous exécutez.

\- Nous ne faisons que respectez notre contrat ! Vous avez promis que la Bordure extérieure…

\- Et d'après certains messages que nous avons reçu, cette envie de meurtre était réciproque.

Le dirigeant n'eut plus rien à ajouter. Il était perdu et le savait. Sa surprise fut alors d'autant plus grande lorsque deux hommes de mains de Hux le prirent par les bras et commencèrent à l'emmener.

\- Cependant, fit Armitage en remettant son blaster dans sa veste, vous pourriez m'être autrement plus utile…

 **Et c'est ici que je m'arrête pour l'instant ! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? J'ai bien conscience que pour l'instant j'ai pas des endroits de rêve genre Ahch-Toh à vous proposez (après trois chapitres, que des lieux où il fait chaud ou gris ou moche ^^')**

 **Je m'excuse auprès de vous les gens j'ai fait une ENORME erreur : j'ai écrit que Rose était encore à l'hôpital dans le chapitre précédent alors que bien évidemment elle s'est réveillée depuis tout ce temps! (mais est-ce qu'elle est en couple avec Finn ? Ahhhhh… ) ) Oui Offshore c'est l'univers Legend, Xenatos pour les connaisseurs mais c'est juste un clin d'œil !**

 **Je n'ai pas de recul, donc je ne sais pas si l'aspect mystique de l'histoire paraît déjà important ou pas, mais je vous assure que cela va bientôt arriver (et les moments de joie, aussi, un peu, et un peu moins d'action parce qu'il faut bien se calmer - je change un nombre incalculable de fois de point de vue sérieux ! ) )**

 **Merci à lovegriffon et SayoriHime d'avoir commencé à follow ! Ca fait super plaisir :)**

 **Bravo à onmywave d'avoir deviné que Hux était derrière l'informateur d'Oliban III !**

 **N'hésitez pas à réagir, à commenter, à théoriser !**

 **Les reviews sont le salaire du FFwriter**


	4. Retourner à l'essence

Poe Dameron était seul au poste de pilotage à surveiller la console du Faucon Millenium tandis que les ordinateurs et l'hyperdrive s'occupaient seuls d'emmener l'équipage à sa destination. Chewie et R2-D2 étaient descendus pour s'occuper d'entretenir l'appareil qui avait été secoué pendant la phase de décollage.

Assis, le regard dans le vide tandis que la galaxie défilait devant la vitre frontale, le Général et nouveau chef de la Résistance se demandait obstinément comment agir.

« La Résistance dérange plus les gens qu'autre chose. Si nous sommes si nocifs que cela, mieux vaudrait tout abandonner. » Et pourtant, l'abandon n'était pas dans l'ADN du Général. La Résistance était sa vie, tout comme elle était celle… Poe Dameron soupira.

« C'est peut-être la solution, se dit-il. » En tout cas, celle qu'il venait d'avoir à l'instant était la seule depuis la mort de Leia.

Poe commença à remettre les mains sur la console et à rechercher le lieu grâce à l'ordinateur du Faucon.

Lorsqu'il eut fini son opération, il se releva et alla chercher Rey.

Le Paclocc était un étrange jeu à mi-chemin entre les échecs et la bataille navale. Il se jouait sur un plateau de trois étages où chaque joueur disposait d'une dizaine de pions, qu'il devait déplacer en essayant de prendre ceux de son adversaire. Puisque Poe et Chewie et R2 avaient dit à la jeune Jedi et à BB-8 qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'aides, ces deux derniers avaient commencé et investissaient maintenant toute leur concentration dans leur partie :

\- Grand pion 5, commanda la jeune femme, de 1-H8 à 1-B8.

Aussitôt, l'une des hautes tours de la projection holographique se déplaça sur le plus haut étage du jeu. Une fois arrivé à son nouveau poste, le pion noir fit disparaître l'un des ses semblables à l'étage du dessous, et l'un grand pion blanc au dernier étage.

\- Bibububibip !

\- Eh, arrête ! protesta la jeune femme. J'ai joué franc jeu !

BB-8 baissa la tête, mais leur discussion n'alla pas plus loin : ils venaient d'entendre les pas de Poe résonné contre le sol :

\- Les amis, fit le Général en arrivant l'air légèrement tracassé, nous allons atterrir dans peu de temps.

Rey se releva instantanément, oubliant aussi subitement qu'entièrement la partie de Paclocc :

\- Sais-tu si les autres sont déjà arrivés ?

Poe Dameron se mit brusquement à éviter le regard de son ami. En soupirant une nouvelle fois, il assuma en lui refaisant face :

\- Nous ne nous dirigeons pas vers notre point de rencontre.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, prenant son attitude sévère qu'une vie ardue sur Jakku l'avait obligée d'acquérir. BB-8 releva la tête et poussa un bipupbup de surprise :

\- Poe, de quoi es-tu en train de parler ?

\- J'ai indiqué à Chewie les coordonnées à rentrer pour que vous rejoigniez les autres, mais Rey, vous allez me déposer ici.

Ce n'était pas de la colère qui s'était emparée de Rey, mais de l'effroi : Poe était le chef de leur Résistance. Leur Général… Alors que Leia venait tout juste de partir ! Il ne pouvait pas les abandonner !

\- Poe, fit-elle en se rappelant soudain leur étrange discussion, que se passe-t-il ?

Brusquement, le Faucon Millenium se mit à trembler légèrement. Revenu à une vitesse sublimique, le Général invita Rey à voir par la fenêtre du cockpit de pilotage. Devant les deux jeunes gens (et BB-8 qui les poursuivait) se dressait une planète entièrement bleue, entourée de plusieurs lunes de différentes tailles. Une en particulier semblait être la cible de l'ordinateur de bord. Une planète qui semblait particulièrement verte vu de cette distance (composée presque entièrement de forêt, à vrai dire). Rey ne connaissait cet endroit que de nom, issu des légendes Jedi qu'elle avait apprise toute sa vie.

\- Yavin IV, présenta Poe Dameron, le lieu où la Rébellion a vaincu pour la première fois l'Empire. La lune devant laquelle a explosé l'Etoile de la Mort… Et la lune où je suis né.

Les deux personnes qui écoutaient le jeune homme tournèrent le regard vers lui : même BB-8 semblait ignorant de cette histoire. Poe Dameron ne les regardait même pas : son regard était obnubilé par le spectacle qui devant ses yeux se rapprochait :

\- Mes deux parents se sont rencontrés ici, cet endroit a été leur maison jusqu'à ce que l'Empire ne trouve la base. Heureusement, cela n'a pas été le pire jour de notre vie… fit-il en souriant. Mais c'est ici que je suis né, ici que la Rébellion est née… C'est peut-être là que j'aurais mes réponses.

Poe avait les coordonnés exactes de la base. C'est non loin de celle-ci que le Faucon Millenium atterrit. Et alors que Chewbacca et R2-D2 se demandaient pourquoi ils se retrouvaient tout à coup dans ce lieu familier, Poe était en train de préparer son sac malgré Rey qui ne le lâchait pas :

\- Combien de temps comptes-tu rester ici ? fit-elle autant inquiète que contrariée.

\- Rey, répondit Poe l'air de vouloir reporter cette discussion, je n'en sais rien !

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu comptes trouver ?

\- Non !

Poe venait de crier. La tension grandissante entre les deux fut soudain remplacée par un moment de gêne.

Poe, toujours silencieux, essaya de récupérer son blaster situé sur une caisse derrière Rey mais celle-ci arrêta son geste en cours pour elle-même le lui donner.

Elle venait de comprendre que le jeune homme était résolu. Qu'il ne faisait pas cela par abandon, mais pour se trouver.

\- Prend garde à toi, Poe.

Celui-ci s'efforça de sourire, soulagé que son amie la laisse partir (même de bon gré mal gré) alors que lui-même ne savait pas où tout cela le menait.

\- Je vous recontacterais très vite ! promit-il.

Et Poe descendit du Faucon en laissant le reste de l'équipage sidéré. BB-8, consterné par l'abandon de son maître, se précipita à sa suite alors qu'il s'éloigna déjà.

Averti par ses bips, le chef de la Résistance se retourna. Le petit droïde étant déjà arrivé il s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur :

\- BB-8, non, il faut que tu restes avec eux !

\- Biiiip ! Bibububup !

\- Non, écoute, ce n'est pas une mission. J'ai juste besoin de faire quelque chose et il faut que tu prennes soin de la Résistance tant que je ne suis pas là. Peux-tu t'en occuper, vieux frère ?

BB-8 approuva tout en donnant l'impression qu'il faisait la tête.

\- Merci, répondit Poe.

Et il reprit sa marche en avant.

Après un instant où il vit son maître partir en se demandant si ce n'était pas une bonne idée de se lancer à sa poursuite, BB-8 fut appelé par Rey et revint sur ses pas. Devant la porte d'entrée, la jeune femme s'agenouilla à son tour :

\- Ca va aller, lui dit-elle.

\- Bubip !

\- Il va s'en sortir, fit-elle en prenant soin de ne pas regarder le pilote disparaître dans les sous-bois. Aller viens, on va continuer notre partie !

BB-8 protesta un instant mais Rey le souleva comme s'il était une grosse boîte en carton. R2-D2 et Chewie avaient assisté à tout cela en spectateur, et c'est consciencieusement qu'ils reprogrammèrent le Faucon pour rejoindre leur prochaine destination.

\- Gagné ! pouvait-on entendre dans les couloirs du vaisseau, accompagnez de bips contestataires.

* * *

Rose était à la manœuvre dans la navette où elle avait embarquée avec une dizaine de personnes. Technicienne en chef, elle s'était une fois de plus muée en régisseur :

\- Miss Tico, lui lança-t-on à l'autre coin du vaisseau, il nous reste deux écrans de contrôle ici !

\- Alors il faudra qu'on en trouve cinq dans la navette de Connix, répondit la jeune femme en remplissant ses fiches (n'ayant pas de grade militaire, elle avait demandé à ce que les autres l'appellent comme cela pour se sentir supérieure… et parce qu'elle trouva cela drôle).

\- Rose, l'appela en revanche quelqu'un d'autres du poste de radio.

Mais une voix qui lui était tout à fait familière :

\- Oui ? fit-elle se dirigeant vers Finn qui tenait son casque audio à deux mains contre ses oreilles.

\- Apparemment, la première navette serait arrivée au point de rendez-vous.

\- Ok, merci Finn ! répondit-elle en souriant.

L'ancien stormtrooper sourit aussi. Depuis leur premier baiser à la bataille de Crait, une relation fusionnelle s'était développée entre eux deux. Depuis ce jour, Rose arborait aussi une cicatrice qui brunissait la partie gauche de son visage, allant de sa tempe au sommet de sa joue.

Sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, un silence gênant s'était installé entre eux, et tout le monde semblait s'être arrêté pour les regarder. Alors qu'ils ne faisaient rien !

\- Eh ! s'exclama la jeune femme. Retournez au travail ! (et lorsqu'ils eurent obéit) Et Finn, dans combien de temps allons-nous arriver ?

Après un bref coup d'œil échangé avec le pilote, il répondit :

\- Dans très peu de temps.

* * *

Rey et les autres arrivèrent bien entendu les derniers. Lorsque l'hyperdrive s'arrêta, le Faucon se retrouva au-dessus d'une planète en apparence gris et argenté. Maasï. Au fur et à mesure que le vaisseau se rapprochait de la surface, Rey comprit que les reflets d'argent étaient provoqués par d'immenses étendues d'eau, des lacs si pur qu'ils ne reflétaient que la roche des montagnes et la lumière éclatante du soleil. La planète ressemblait à Oliban III, mais là où la planète minière avait été décharné par la technologie, ici tout était au pur état naturel, avec même de la verdure là au plus proche de l'altitude des lacs. En plus, dès que la jeune femme ouvrit la porte, elle découvrit qu'il faisait extrêmement froid.

\- Ne rigole pas ! fit-il à l'adresse de Chewie qui la regardait grelotter. C'est facile pour toi avec tout ce que tu as !

Le Faucon avait été posé au sommet d'un plateau, et d'après leur signalement la base était dans une grotte quelque part sous leur pied. Le sol n'était composé de que petits cailloux qui glissaient l'un sur l'autre dès que l'on y posait le pied. C'est donc prudemment que l'équipage commença à descendre la montagne. Très rapidement, le trajet qui était censé duré quelques minutes s'avéra être bien plus long, et la descente bien plus importante. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Rey commença à voir apparaître un sol vert qu'elle comprit juste après être la cime d'une forêt ! Ce que l'on croyait être la surface en arrivant par en haut n'était qu'un toit, qui cachait quelque chose d'absolument magnifique.

 _Entre les montagnes qui se succèdent_

 _Eternellement à tout horizon_

 _Il semblerait que parvienne_

 _La vie et le temps meilleurs, pour de bon_

\- Rey !

La jeune femme avait enfin aperçu une ouverture massive dans la roche en-dessous d'eux. En la contournant, l'équipage avait fini par être remarqué. Poe se précipita et fut la première sur elle. Pendant qu'il l'a prenait dans ses bras, Rose et Connix arrivèrent :

\- Rey, fit Miss Tico.

\- Vous étiez le dernier groupe, toute l'évacuation s'est passée comme prévue !

\- Mais… fit Rose en regardant derrière la Jedi. Où est Poe ?

Rey ne laissa pas le temps à un silence pesant de s'installer. Elle avait déjà préparé sa réponse :

\- Nous avons reçu un signal de détresse, Poe est allé lui-même voir et nous a demandé de vous rejoindre au plus vite.

\- Mais… insista Rose, comment compte-t-il revenir jusqu'à nous ?

Le lieutenant Connix et Poe semblaient aussi intéressés par cette réponse. Le problème étant que Rey, comme aucun des membres de son équipage, n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle alors avec honnêteté.

\- Mais alors, demanda l'un des membres de la Résistance lorsqu'ils se réunirent tous dans la grotte pour débriefer leur arrivé, qui va diriger la Résistance en l'absence du Général ?

Instinctivement, quelques regards se tournèrent vers Rey. Pour beaucoup, c'était même une évidence : la Jedi qui avait tué Snoke, qui avait sauvé le peu qu'il restait de leur groupe sur Crait…

Sauf que pour la jeune femme, c'était un nom catégorique :

\- Je suis prêt à vous aidez. Toujours. Mais je ne suis pas une militaire.

En vérité, c'était une toute autre raison qui la poussait à refuser : pendant que des dizaines de résistants (y compris ses amis) lui lançaient des regards de confiance et de fierté, sa peau elle se mettait à rougir au point qu'elle croyait la sentir s'embraser… Cette peau que Ben Solo avait touchée pendant des nuits et des nuits. Comment être une honnête chef de la Résistance si chaque battement de son cœur appartenait à l'ennemi ? Kylo Ren y parvenait très bien, mais elle ne savait pas trop comment. Et la dernière fois tout cela avait failli mal se passer.

\- Bon, alors… Qui d'autre ?

Il y eut plusieurs tractations, jusqu'à ce que le regard de tout le monde se porte sur un Sullustéen du nom de Nien Numb. Humanoïde dôté d'une énorme tête rosée, Nien était devenu, sans à peine s'en rendre compte, le plus vieux membre de la Résistance (avec Chewbacca, C-3PO et R2-D2). Il avait été de l'équipage du Faucon qui avait détruit l'Etoile de la Mort II, connaissait depuis tout ce temps le moindre rouage de la Résistance… Il fut décidé qu'il ferait un bon chef intérimaire.

La réunion s'étant achevée, Rey prit le soin de visiter le lieu qui allait leur servir de nouvelle base. « Le temps que le Premier Ordre l'a débusque », se disait-elle. L'ouverture de la caverne était immense comme l'ouverture d'un hangar de Destroyer, mais cela ne suffisait pas : la caverne s'étendait sur des kilomètres et des kilomètres de galeries, et elle devait sans doute se prolonger sur l'ensemble de la planète comme un réseau de canalisation. Alors, des torches accrochées au mur servaient pour s'éclairer la plupart du temps.

Aussi, les Yumiix, des sortes de fées Clochette de trente centimètres de haut, volant et ressemblant à des abeilles dont la peau aurait été recouverte par une armure de chevalier, semblaient vivre dans la vallée et se trouvaient en quantité monstrueuse autour du camp. Et si l'éclat étoilé qu'ils dégageaient était déjà assez scintillant pour être remarqué de jour, dans la caverne ils illuminaient encore plus éclatant que les torches, aveuglant presque les résistants devant lesquels elles passaient.

La grotte semblait aussi jalonnée de dessins tracés au noir sur les parois, à tous les niveaux, mais ils ne semblaient pas représenter quelques choses de particuliers.

Lorsque la nuit s'approcha, Rey discutait avec Nien Numb (qui même si elle avait refusé semblait être aux yeux du Sullustéen comme une conseillère de premier choix – il avait vôté pour elle). Ensemble, ils discutaient déjà des plans à prévoir lorsque le Premier Ordre découvrirait cet endroit - la jeune femme était sûre s'exceller dans son domaine, elle qui avait vécu toute son enfance en craignant qu'on puisse lui voler tout ce qu'elle possédait.

Soudain, ils furent interrompus par des percussions venant de l'entrée de la caverne. Surpris, ils s'y dirigèrent tous les temps, et il fut temps pour la jeune femme de découvrir l'un des spectacles les plus étonnants de toute sa vie.

Un groupe d'être humain, environ une douzaine d'individus, avait formé un cercle près de l'entrée de la grotte et allumé un grand feu autour duquel ils dansaient et faisaient résonnés deux sortes d'instruments : des tambours et des instruments à vent très primitifs.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que… commençait la jeune femme pour elle seule.

Ce n'était définitivement pas des Résistants, ni des soldats du Premier Ordre.

Brusquement, l'un d'entre eux poussa un cri dans un dialecte étranger, et tous les autres se figèrent en se redressant. Celui qui avait levé la voix avait un masque sur le visage, représentant une sorte de visage, et dans sa main il tenait une sorte de lance qui… était-ce possible semblait pouvoir abriter à son bout une lame laser.

L'homme se mit à parler de nouveau dans son dialecte étranger. Heureusement, C-3PO était toujours là :

\- Cet individu, expliqua-t-il avec ses manières de majordome, nous souhaite la bienvenue dans sa demeure !

Brusquement, les dessins sur les parois revinrent à l'esprit de Rey, et le puzzle se constitua tout seul dans son esprit :

\- Cet endroit est leur maison… 3PO, remercie leur et explique leur qui nous sommes !

Nian Numb approuva et C-3PO transmit le message.

Le chef du groupe des autochtones commença à parler longuement, d'une voix puissante qui résonnait dans la caverne de telle façon à imposer le respect. Lorsqu'il finit de parler, tout le monde s'attendit à quelque chose d'important :

\- Il vient de dire, traduisit 3PO, que cette grotte est un lieu de recueillement pour honorer leurs ancêtres. Apparemment, ils étaient des utilisateurs de la Force formés aux tous premiers âges.

\- Alors j'avais raison ! fit Rey en s'avançant d'un air enthousiaste. C'est bien un sabre-laser !

La témérité de la jeune femme ne sembla pas plaire aux autochtones, qui aussitôt se mirent en phase défensive. Comme un seul homme, ils se regroupèrent autour de leur chef pour se retrouver en position de combat. La jeune Jedi, qui n'était plus qu'à deux mètres du chef, profita du fait qu'elle portait sa sacoche autour d'elle pour en ressortir les deux pièces du sabre de Luke. Immédiatement, tout le monde se fit plus calme, et même étonné. Le chef des autochtones s'avança et se retrouva juste devant Rey. Il était grand, davantage que Kylo Ren. Lorsqu'il retira son masque primitif, il fit apparaître un visage aussi foncé que celui de Finn, mais à l'aspect plus cuivré. Il devait avoir entre quarante et cinquante ans, et soudain en le regardant entièrement la jeune femme découvrit qu'il était habillé de telle façon que ces bras et la majorité de ses jambes étaient à nus, le reste étant recouvert d'une sorte de veste grise ornée de motifs rouges.

La jeune femme n'hésita pas, quelque chose semblait lui dire que cet homme et elle se comprenaient. Elle lui tendit les deux morceaux du sabre et il les saisit de ses mains immenses. Après un autre moment de suspens, Rey lui demanda en essayant de faire comprendre son message par la Force :

\- Pouvez-vous le réparez ?

Les autochtones et la Résistance passèrent la soirée à faire la fête. Apparemment, les premiers cités étaient en pèlerinages et rendaient visite aux lieux où avaient vécus certains des premiers utilisateurs de la Force. Avant même l'ordre Jedi, avant même la menace des Sith. L'arme que portait le chef du groupe avait perdu son cristal kyber il y a des millénaires, mais les secrets de la Force n'avaient jamais quitté la tradition, bien que vivre dans un lieu aussi pacifique et isolé que Maasï avait rendu l'utilisation d'un sabre obsolète.

Finn fut invité par une autochtone à danser avec elle, et loin d'être jalouse Rose se mettait à rire sans s'arrêter en voyant l'ancien stormtrooper essayer de suivre la danse tribale que réalisait sa partenaire.

Rey, elle, se trouvait avec le chef du clan depuis plusieurs heures. Celui-ci avait décortiqué le sabre et observé avec beaucoup d'attention les textes originaux des Jedi que Rey avait emportés d'Ahch-Toh. Tous ses élèves étaient autour d'eux, en train de former un cercle. Après de très long moment de réflexion, le chef de tribu (qui se prénomait du mieux qu'on pouvait le comprendre Nix) avait fermé les yeux et aussitôt tout le monde avait ressenti une fluctuation dans l'énergie qui les entouraient. Nix demanda à Rey de lui prendre la main, et ensemble les deux individus se connectèrent jusqu'au plus profond de leur âme (même si c'était surtout Nix qui faisait le plus gros effort) pour se connecter au sabre et essayer de le ressembler. Car un sabre-laser n'était pas qu'une simple arme fait de milliers de composants : sa construction était tellement impossible qu'aucune main humaine ne pouvait l'assembler. Seule la Force avait le pouvoir suffisant.

Nix et Rey semblèrent disparaître en dehors du temps et du l'espace, et même ne plus exister et ne plus avoir d'enveloppe physique. Un très bref instant, la jeune femme sourit en se disant que c'est ce qu'avait dû ressentir Ben lorsqu'il avait fabriqué sa propre lame. C'était faux, mais elle ne pouvait heureusement pas le savoir.

Lorsque les deux utilisateurs de la Force revinrent à eux-mêmes, le sabre était dans les grandes paumes de Nix. Réparé. Avec un sourire, celui-ci tendit l'arme avec la jeune femme :

\- Merci, fit-elle la voix teintée d'un profond respect.

 _La nuit fut amusante_

 _Les heures défilantes_

 _Les sons de musiques et les rires se succédèrent_

 _Jusque tard dans la nuit, et que la fatigue les enserrent_

Lorsqu'elle alla se coucher, Rey affichait un sourire béat et ressentait des émotions positives qui ne l'avaient plus traversé depuis longtemps. On lui avait donné pour dormir un renflement dans la caverne qui semblait elle-même former une petite grotte. Lorsqu'elle s'y glissa, elle ne fut pas du tout surprise de retrouver Ben.

\- Où sommes-nous, demanda-t-il alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à la paroi rocheuse illuminé par une torche.

\- Nous sommes exactement là où je rêvais être ! dit-elle toujours avec le sourire en s'essayant sur les genoux de son compagnon.

Les deux jeunes gens commencèrent à s'embrasser, et rapidement Ben Solo se releva à moitié pour permettre à sa compagne de s'allonger. Tandis qu'elle s'accrochait à lui tout en fermant les yeux, elle fut interrompue dans son moment de bonheur par une voix :

\- Rey ?

Rose.

Même en se redressant immédiatement, il fut impossible pour les deux jeunes gens de ne pas prétendre avoir fait ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Et même, cela empira les choses, car Ben Solo montra parfaitement son visage, et ce qui n'était que de la surprise chez Rose se transforma en terreur :

\- Kylo Ren… Rey, qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec toi ?

 **Le chapitre dont je suis le plus heureux pour l'instant. Enfin j'ai pu me libérer et écrire tout ce qu'il me passait par la tête ! En espérant que cela fasse tjs Star Wars pour vous…**

 **Merci à tous pour vos messages, c'est vraiment super d'être encouragé pour ma première Reylo (surtout que j'ai l'impression que mon choix – que je finirais par expliquer dans un flash-back ;) de commencer si loin après l'épisode VIII vous a bcp interloqué et j'en suis ravi ^^) Pas de Hux pour le moment, mais ce fourbe de Général attend son heure et OMG Rose est au courant de tout maintenant ! Il faudrait vraiment être sadique ou ne plus avoir d'idée pour couper sur cela ! (je n'appartiens pas à la seconde catégorie ^^ )**

 **N'hésitez pas à réagir, à commenter, à théoriser ! (je réponds à tout le monde en MP ) )**

 **Les reviews sont le bonheur du FFwriter !**


	5. Dis-moi que c'est un cauchemar

_Voilà à quoi tient la raison_

 _A un petit nombre de certitudes_

 _Que vous gardez bien dans votre esprit_

 _Dans votre cœur_

 _Mais si jamais d'une quelconque façon_

 _Un évènement parmi une multitude_

 _Vient démolir votre vision de la vie_

 _Qui accusera-t-on d'avoir commis une erreur ?_

Vous d'avoir été si aveugle et naïf… Ou l'autre pour vous avoir trompé ?

Rose avait toujours son pendentif autour du coup, la moitié d'un cercle découpé en larme, l'autre manquant ayant appartenu à sa sœur.

Paige… morte pour détruire le Premier Ordre.

\- Rey, fit une Rose presque en larmes - qui avait parfaitement compris que son amie et le Suprême Leader étaient en train de s'embrasser- , pitié dit-moi que ce n'est pas possible !

Rey ne savait pas quoi répondre.

Instinctivement, Rose avait dirigé sa main vers sa ceinture où se trouvait toujours son taser. En finissant par s'en rendre compte, Kylo Ren tendit le bras et en appela la Force pour s'en emparer. L'objet se dirigea vers lui mais par réflexe Rose sauta pour le rattraper en vol. Elle réussit, mais en atterrissant elle tomba à sa grande surprise sur un sol parfaitement lisse et froid.

Autour des trois jeunes gens, la grotte venait d'être remplacée par une pièce complètement aseptisée, et d'un noir métallique :

\- _L'Absolute_ , fit Rey en reconnaissant le vaisseau de Kylo.

\- Il semblerait, répondit-il de son habituel ton blasé mais puissant, que la Force bug.

\- La Force ne peut pas bugger, fit Rey en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Cela suffit ! répliqua Rose. Je veux que vous m'écoutiez !

Elle s'était relevée et pointait à présent son arme vers les deux jeunes gens (mais principalement sur Kylo Ren). L'arme était inoffensive, au mieux elle les aurait immobilisés pendant quelques minutes mais ce n'était rien comparé à Ren qui gardait son sabre laser à la ceinture.

Les émotions qui enveloppaient Rose l'empêchaient cependant de faire ce constat. Elle fixait Rey des yeux :

\- J'ai cru que tu étais mon amie… et depuis tout ce temps tu te fiches de nous ! C'est… (dit-elle en désignant d'un geste vague l'espace qui les entourait) c'est pour cela que tu te bats ?

Kylo Ren ne faisait rien, de peur d'agir d'une façon que Rey lui reprocherait. De son côté, la jeune Jedi était en pleure, coupable :

\- Rose, je suis désolée ! Mais je l'aime…

En prononçant cette dernière phrase elle posait sa main sur celle de son compagnon. Sauf qu'à peine toucha-t-elle celle-ci que la connexion se rompit. Ben Solo disparu, et Rey et Rose se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans la petite chambre.

La jeune Jedi, n'en pouvant plus, essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche, se releva et tendit les bras vers l'avant :

\- Si tu veux m'enfermer et me dénoncer aux autres, vas-y.

C'est tout ce qu'elle croyait mériter.

Rose resta un moment immobile, le visage sévère. Puis elle sortit une paire de menottes de piètre qualité (suffisante pour arrêter un prisonnier qui ne se défendrait pas) et elle s'approcha des avant-bras de Rey. Puis au moment de les cercler, elle laissa les menottes tomber et disparue en courant dans les couloirs.

Rey, qui resta un moment interdite, se demandant quoi faire maintenant que son secret avait été percée, se mit à maudire la Force d'avoir lâché elle et Ben dans cette situation !

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? »

Chaque fois que quelqu'un avait été susceptible de les voir, la Force les avait déconnecté juste à temps. La seule précaution à prendre était de se rhabiller très vite après avoir fait l'amour. Seul Maître Luke, la fois où leurs mains s'étaient touchées, les avait surpris avant ce soir.

Après un court instant, Rey comprit que la découverte de son secret faisait d'elle une ennemie de la Résistance. Elle se demanda alors s'il n'y avait pas moyen pour elle de s'enfuir - peut-être avec le Faucon ? - avant que son naturel ne reprenne le dessus.

« Rose... est-ce qu'elle va bien ? »

Cela avait dû être un choc pour elle.

Après plusieurs minutes d'inquiétude où elle scruta une galerie après l'autre, Rey finit par retrouver la jeune femme dans une salle qu'un grand bassin comblait presque entièrement. C'était l'effet combiné de l'érosion et de la pluie (on pouvait voir le ciel étoilé par le toit, depuis une cheminée immense menant à la surface) qui avait donné vie à ce petit lac.

Rose, assise au bord, tenait fermement son pendentif dans une main. Les genoux recroquevillés autour de son corps, elle se contentait d'être là, triste.

Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Rey était en train de s'approcher, elle eut un mouvement de recul.

La jeune Jedi essaya de paraître inoffensive, pour avoir une chance de l'atteindre. Elle répéta :

\- Je suis désolée.

Finalement, Rose accepta d'abaisser ses défenses :

\- Dis-moi, dit-elle cependant, est-ce que Poe est réellement parti en mission ?

\- Quoi ? fit Rey bouleversée par ses sous-entendus. Mais oui, bien sûr !

\- Alors il a perdu la foi, conclut la technicienne en chef. Toi aussi, c'est pour cela que tu as des sentiments pour ce… ce…

Une double douleur résonnait dans le cœur de Rey : celle de voir son amie si désappointée, et celle d'entendre parler de Ben Solo comme cela.

La jeune Jedi finit par s'asseoir juste à côté Rose. Rey supplia qu'elle lui laisse une chance de se justifier, et finalement elle répondit oui.

L'ancienne pilleuse d'épaves lui parla alors de beaucoup de choses. Elle parla d'autres évènements que de celui-ci, elle ne détailla pas chaque moment de ce qu'il s'était passé, mais évidemment elle lui raconta la première fois qu'elle et Ben Solo s'étaient embrassés.

* * *

Après le sacrifice de Luke, le reste de la Résistance avait dû voyager pendant plusieurs jours pour s'enfuir et trouver un lieu de rechute. Heureusement, très rapidement l'exploit du Dernier Jedi et la mort du Suprême Leader de la main de Rey avaient permis à la Résistance de regagner soudain en popularité (mais une popularité cachée, bien entendu, du genre de celle qui n'existe que bien caché dans les cœurs…) Un village avait accepté d'héberger les habitants, à condition que chacun soit logé séparément et dans la plus grande discrétion. Rey, après avoir profité d'une soirée joyeuse à discuter avec a famille d'accueil, s'était allongée dans sa couche provisoire, pour la première fois allégée du poids des derniers évènements.

Mais soudain, elle avait ressentit de nouveau la Force autour d'elle et elle s'était retrouvée dans un nouvel endroit. Devant _lui_.

Contrairement aux connections précédentes, la jeune femme ne voyait plus du tout la salle où elle s'était trouvée, elle venait entièrement de passer dans un autre lieu, comme Kylo Ren l'avait été lorsqu'ils s'étaient touchés la main sur Ahch-Toh.

A cet instant, le Suprême Leader était assis sur son trône, les mains jointes et le regard porté vers l'avant. Il ne cherchait pas à impressionner, et ressemblait bien plus à un juge devant jauger un élève lors d'un examen. Mais au-delà de tout cela, il y avait son regard embrasé.

Rey était immobile et muette. Non pas qu'elle était terrorisée, mais la jeune femme n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle devait penser ou faire. Elle avait vu Ben Solo, un jeune homme manipulé par Snoke qui l'avait convaincu de devenir le nouveau Vador, mais qui au fond avait accepté car il s'était senti abandonné à la fois par ses parents, et par son maître et propre oncle. Elle avait aussi vu ce que cette manipulation avait engendré : Kylo Ren, le leader implacable du Premier Ordre, un véritable descendant des Sith qui n'hésitait pas à écraser tous ses ennemis, doté qu'il était d'une ambition implacable. Rey avait craint et haï le second, mais elle s'était sentie incroyablement proche du premier. La jeune Jedi avait prit tous les risques pour le ramener à la Résistance, et elle avait échoué. Elle devait éliminer Kylo Ren, mais elle s'en sentait incapable s'il y subsistait le moindre espoir que Ben Solo existe toujours.

Le Maître des Chevaliers de Ren avait pendant tout d'abord vu en cette fille une empêcheuse de tourner en rond, en même temps qu'il avait éprouvé une fascination pour ses pouvoirs. En dehors de Snoke et de Skywalker, personne n'avait été capable de lui tenir tête. Le jour de leur rencontre, lors du duel dans la forêt, il s'était produit un évènement grandiose : alors qu'il tentait de retirer le sabre de son grand-père de la neige, celui-ci était parti pour se retrouver dans _sa_ main. D'un seul coup, son regard avait changé : ce n'était plus Snoke que Kylo Ren admirait, c'était cette jeune femme dont le potentiel était infini… Il l'avait respecté et avait eut grand envie de l'entraîner, mais avec le temps il avait compris tout autre chose : cette jeune femme qui était l'une des rares personnes qu'il estimait vraiment, pouvait être sa Reine. Ensemble, ils pouvaient être invincibles. Avec elle, Kylo Ren pouvait avoir enfin quelqu'un à qui il n'aurait ni à obéir ni à donner d'ordre, mais juste avec qui _être_. Il avait tenté de la convertir mais il avait finalement échoué. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre maintenant à l'éliminer… Elle avait tendu sa main vers lui, elle était venue et lui avait permit de tuer Snoke…

Mais il y avait quelque chose d'autres, que ni Ben malgré sa petite expérience, ni Rey pour qui l'amour ou l'amitié n'avait été pendant si longtemps rien d'autre qu'un concept, ne pouvaient encore admettre.

Tout à coup, une sorte de secousse se déclencha et se répandit autour et à l'intérieur des deux jeunes gens. Instantanément leurs visages se teintèrent de surprise : ils s'étaient physiquement téléportés, se retrouvant d'un coup à moins d'un mètre l'un de l'autre, mais surtout ils ressentaient à présent chacun tous les sentiments de l'autre.

La même émotion que lorsque leurs mains s'étaient jointes les traversèrent, mais infiniment plus de fort.

Ce fut Kylo Ren qui rompit le silence :

\- Tu sais ce que je suis.

Rey leva un regard plein de tristesse à l'homme qui se dressait devant elle. Elle répondit instinctivement :

\- Oui.

\- Rey, je ne peux pas être coupé en deux.

Elle le comprenait en partageant chaque parcelle de son esprit. Il était trop tard : Ben Solo et Kylo Ren n'étaient plus qu'une seule et même personne. L'un n'avait pas écrasé l'autre, mais le monstre existait et était satisfait de régner pleinement sur le Premier Ordre. Quand au jeune homme…

Rey ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme qui coula silencieusement sur sa joue.

 _Elle… Il avait besoin d'elle…_

« Han et Leia, Luke et moi-même avons essayé de détruire sa part d'obscurité. Snoke a essayé de détruire Ben Solo. Mais c'était une erreur, même s'ils n'ont rien à voir Ben et Kylo restent la même personne… »

Le jeune homme était lui aussi profondément ému. Il avait tellement souffert durant si longtemps. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'une chose pour parfaire son bonheur. Et maintenant qu'il entendait ses pensées, il était impressionné de voir que c'était ce qu'il lui manquait aussi…

\- Tu ne veux pas de trône, je ne t'oblige pas à le vouloir.

Rey s'exclama par surprise.

\- Je ne t'oblige même pas à être d'accord : si tu veux combattre mon Premier Ordre, fais-le. Mais Rey, dit-il en tendant très timidement sa main, reste avec moi. Je t'en prie.

La jeune femme avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure. Ben Solo avait accepté de faire un compromis. Elle pouvait revenir à la Résistance et malgré tout… Mais cela ne les mèneraient-ils pas nulle part ? Et pouvait-elle accepter Ben Solo s'il y avait Kylo Ren ?

Avant cependant que la jeune femme n'ait pu amorcer le moindre mouvement, une secousse retentit dans le vaisseau et les deux jeunes gens se retrouvèrent déséquilibrés. Basculant en avant, la jeune femme se retrouva contre Kylo/Ben, à qui elle se retint en mettant un bras dans son dos et une main dans celle qu'il lui avait tendu. Le jeune homme, par réflexe, avait rattrapé la jeune femme des deux mains. Si près l'un de l'autre, la Force s'était estompée, mais ce qu'ils ressentaient en tant que personne faisait quand même frémir leurs corps.

\- Euh… fit la jeune Jedi. C'est trop… romantique, tu ne crois pas ?

\- En effet, répondit le jeune homme d'un ton parfaitement neutre.

A l'instant suivant, Rey et Ben Solo s'embrassaient.

* * *

Une fois que son explication, son histoire, arriva à son terme, le jeune Jedi se tut et attendit. Rose avait supporté du mieux qu'elle pouvait le récit de Rey, en devenant peu à peu de plus en plus attentives. Lorsque celle qu'elle avait surprise dans les bras d'un tyran s'arrêta, la technicienne en chef ne put s'empêcher de constater :

\- Tu es amoureuse de lui.

Rose connaissait Rey depuis si longtemps : jamais elle n'aurait pu croire que la jeune femme leur cachait un si énorme secret.

\- Personne n'est au courant ?

\- Maître Luke l'était… et Leia, d'une certaine façon.

\- J'aimerais être heureuse pour toi…

La jeune Jedi se retourna vers son amie. Celle-ci était toujours recroquevillée sur elle-même, mais son visage était résolu. La seule chose qui avait rassuré Rose, c'était qu'elle était certaine que Rey ne les avait pas trahis, qu'elle était toujours une personne de confiance…

\- J'aimerais être heureuse, continua-t-elle. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas, je suis désolée…

Emue par des pensées contradictoires (Paige, la Résistance, mais aussi Rey et toute son aventure) elle finit par se laisser aller dans les bras de Rey.

\- Cela ne fait rien, répondit la jeune Jedi, je sais que tu ne peux pas l'être.

Ni elle, ni aucun de ses autres amis.

\- Mais comment comptes-tu faire, si jamais nous vainquons le Premier Ordre ?

\- Je ferais ce qu'il faut pour la cause… Mais je partagerais sa punition avec Ben. Peu importe ce qu'on lui fera, je ne pourrais pas l'abandonner.

Quelque soit l'issue de la guerre, Rey savait qu'elle serait perdante.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée, Rose retrouva une émotion « positive » à associer à son amie. De la _pitié_ …

* * *

Lorsque Poe atteignit sa destination, il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un sentiment étrange. Il n'était jamais revenu ici depuis qu'il avait atteint l'âge adulte. Ses rares souvenirs étaient ceux de ses parents combattant l'Empire pendant que lui restait à la maison trop jeune pour se rendre compte de l'importance des enjeux. Trop jeune aussi pour comprendre qu'à chaque fois qu'ils lui disaient au revoir, son père et sa mère auraient pu ne jamais revenir.

Le bâtiment qui avait abrité la Résistance avait déjà été couvert de lichens, même dans l'ancien temps. Ce bâtiment avait été bâti il y a des siècles, et abandonné pour une raison inconnue.

Mais lorsque le Général pénétra dans les lieux, c'est un autre vide qui lui posa problème : les ordinateurs de communication, les caisses, les X-Wings, les gens qui courraient dans tous les sens et la voix monochrome sortant d'un vieux haut-parleur… Tout cela avait disparu. A cet étage il ne restait plus que les haut-parleurs, trop éloignés du sol pour être débranchés, mais recouverts de poussières et de toiles.

Un instant, Poe se demanda ce qu'il était venu faire ici.

« Il ne reste rien de la Résistance. Comment trouver un nouveau sursaut dans ce bâtiment… »

 _Vide ?_

Le Général venait d'entendre le bruit de quelque chose venant de tomber quelques étages plus bas. Intrigué, son blaster bien en évidence, il décida d'en avoir le cœur net.

Bientôt, le bruit indistinct se transforma en voix inaudibles et bruits de pas précipités contre le sol.

Arrivé en bas, Poe ne trouva personne, mais il découvrit ce qui avait pu causer la chute de tout à l'heure : des épaves de vieux vaisseaux, de vieilles caisses dont le contenu avait été éparpillé… Probablement ce que la Résistance n'avait pas pu transporter lorsqu'ils avaient dû évacuer la base (une habitude que le Général Dameron connaissait beaucoup trop bien).

Poe se trouvait dans le hangar à X-Wing du rez-de-chaussée. Celui-ci n'était qu'une succession d'immenses couloirs, chacun ouvert d'un seul côté. Alors qu'il jetait un œil autour de lui sans voir apparaître une âme qui vive, Poe entendit à nouveau des bruits de pas et des voix. En provenance de l'extérieur. C'était un dialecte extra-terrestre, mais clairement quelqu'un demandait à une autre personne de s'arrêter.

Le chef de la Résistance se précipita avec son blaster prêt à tirer. Lorsqu'il franchit l'immense porte, il découvrit quatre extra-terrestres à la peau bleue cyan rayée de traits bleus sombres. L'un des quatre, le plus frêle, plus petit que Poe et aussi fin qu'un fil de fer, faisait face aux trois autres, armés et si massifs qu'ils auraient pu sans aucun doute mettre ko un Wookie.

« Des Libtiniums » comprit Poe, très étonné de découvrir des habitants de cette espèce sur Yavin IV.

Les trois caïds commençaient à menacer le plus jeune avec une posture qui ne laissait place à aucune ambiguïté. Sans hésiter Poe se manifesta et mit son blaster en joue :

\- Lâchez-vos armes !

Les quatre libtiniums se retournèrent vers le chef de la Résistance. Les caïds, loin d'être impressionnés, commencèrent à le regarder d'un air amusé :

\- _Toi vouloir jouer dur !_ comprit Poe Dameron à peu près. _Passe ton chemin, étranger !_

Effectivement, à trois contre un, Poe n'avait pas beaucoup de chance. Mais pendant qu'ils le défiaient, son regard avait balayé l'espace qui l'environnait et découvert tout ce dont il avait besoin : trois speeders à une centaine de mètres, les trois caïds puissamment armés, et le jeune libtinium qui dans leur dos murmurait _Pitié !_

Poe tira dans la jambe du leader, fit mouche et brusquement commença à sprinter vers les speeders. Certes grands et puissants, ses poursuivant étaient aussi lourds et patauds. Poe put arriver à l'un des speeders avec une confortable avance, mais le modèle lui était inconnu, et il ne parvenait pas à trouver la combinaison pour démarrer.

« Bon sang, mugissait Poe alors que les caïds arrivaient sur lui, allez démarre, démarre ! »

Tout à coup, une explosion eut lieu à un mètre de lui : apparemment, cela ne dérangeait pas les caïds de devoir détruire Poe avec leurs speeders !

Heureusement, le Général finit par trouver la combinaison, et aussitôt il parti à toute allure. Les deux caïds (car en fait le leader était resté au sol) se lancèrent à se poursuite sur leurs propres véhicules.

Poe n'avait pas le temps de ralentir : il se dirigeait vers le jeune libtinium à pleine vitesse. Celui-ci, en voyant deux des caïds s'en aller et le troisième (qui continuait à s'acharner sur lui) affaibli, s'était remis debout et venait à l'instant de lui mettre un coup de pied en pleine face. L'ayant davantage brouillé que sonné, il commençait néanmoins à fouiller le gros caïd, cherchant probablement quelque chose qu'il lui avait volé. C'était sans compter sur Poe Dameron qui arrivait à toute allure ! Rempli adrénaline il lui tendit la main :

\- Cramponne-toi ! cria-t-il au-dessus du vrombissement de moteur.

Il cru un instant que l'autre ne l'attraperait pas. Mais le jeune extra-terrestre avait plus de ressources que ce que son apparence frêle pouvait laisser supposer. Il prit la main que Poe lui tendait et dans un mouvement efficace il se retrouva assis derrière lui sur le speeder, se cramponnant à la taille du pilote de la Résistance.

« Les libtiniums ont une peau bizarre », se dit le pilote alors qu'ils ressentaient les doigts du jeune extra-terrestre comme des membres de poulpe qui avait un effet très chatouilleux.

Alors qu'ils dépassaient le chef des caïds, Poe entendit celui-ci vociférer :

\- _Ramenez moi les deux !_

Immédiatement, Poe eut l'idée de foncer vers la forêt, là où ses talents de pilotage allait l'aider (il l'espérait) à semer ses poursuivants.

Il n'avait plus été sur Yavin IV depuis sa plus tendre enfance, mais il connaissait le caractère labyrinthique des forêts remplis des troncs et de buissons barrant la piste ! Le speeder n'était pas dans les plus vifs qui soient, mais au moins il permit à Poe d'esquiver convenablement les premiers obsctacles.

Soudain, il sentit le libtinium bouger derrière lui :

\- _Chemin !_ fit-il en désignant du doigt une direction.

N'ayant pas de meilleure idée, Poe se décida à la suivre.

Il entendit des tirs de blasters, qui échouèrent à quelques mètres de lui. Soudain, l'un d'entre eux fut suivit par un hurlement et Poe comprit qu'il y avait un problème :

\- Tu vas bien ?

En se retournant, il vit le jeune homme sonné, et le Général prit juste le temps de s'assurer que ce n'était pas plus grave pour se concentrer à nouvrdre de l'altitude. Lorsque le véhicule toucha l'autre côté, il était trop bas pour continuer la route. Heureusement, il l'était juste assez pour heurter le sol et faire office de cateau sur la route.

Devant lui, Poe Dameron semblait apercevoir la lisière de la forêt, mais dès que l'éclat du soleil entre les arbres paru trop brillant, le pilote comprit qu'il y avait un problème.

Succédant à la forêt, un ravin de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de long.

\- Wouhohhh !

Poe essaya en vain de freiner, mais soudain il aperçu furtivement son salut : un pont. Il paraissait minuscule, mais c'était son seul espoir : le Général fit faire un dérapage monstre à son engin, jouant avec l'accélérateur et le frein à la limite, mais finalement il parvint à atteindre le pont et immédiatement dessus, se remit à accélérer.

Cependant ses poursuivants, connaissant mieux les lieux, avaient anticipés et étaient à présent en train de la rattraper.

Poe, intérieurement, compris que cela allait mal se finir.

Tout à coup, il vit deux lumières rouges accompagner de bruits de blasters traverser la lisière des bois en face de lui. Derrière lui, il entendit deux bruits de corps massifs qui s'effondrent, et d'un coup il lui paru que le sol s'évanouissait sous ses pieds : le pont était en train de céder !

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment ! s'exclama-t-il.

En réduisant sa taille au minimum, Poe donna tout ce qu'il pouvait dans l'accélérateur alors que lentement il voyait le sol sous son speeder diminuer en altitude. Lorsque le véhicule toucha l'autre côté, il était trop bas pour continuer la route. Heureusement, il l'était juste assez pour heurter le sol et faire office de catapulte : Poe et le jeune extra-terrestre toujours inconscient furent projetés dans les airs et atterrirent plusieurs mètres plus loin. Dans les fourrés, sains et saufs, mais pour le moment sonné.

Lorsque Poe Dameron essaya de se relever, il avait un terrible mal de crâne, et il se demandait aussi pourquoi diantre il avait prit tous ses risques !

« Pour sauver un gosse… » fut sa seule explication alors qu'il passait une main sur son crâne douloureux.

Brusquement, il entendit des bruits de végétation que l'ont repoussait, et comprenant qu'il s'agissait des individus qui lui avaient sauvés la vie, il essaya de tourner la tête vers eux.

C'est alors que la surprise du pilote passa au-delà de sa douleur à la tête.

Trois stromtroopers aux armures peintes en camouflage lui faisaient face :

\- Sir, fit celui qui était le plus près de lui, est-ce que vous allez bien ?

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin. Rey avait encore l'esprit rempli des évènements de la veille.

La conversation d'hier soir lui paraissait presque irréelle : Rose aurait découvert son secret qu'elle tenait depuis trois ans ? Elle pensait à la déception de la jeune femme, tout en craignant la réaction de Ben. Certes la dernière chose qu'elle avait dite avant qu'elles ne disparaissent était « je l'aime », mais son compagnon n'avait aucune idée de comment cela s'était poursuivi, et Kylo Ren était capable de transformer l'inquiétude de son amant en colère et en force pour poursuivre son œuvre impériale ! Rey en avait fait des insomnies pendant plusieurs heures, imaginant Kylo Ren déchaîner son impuissance et sa rage.

« Ben, priait-elle intérieurement, pitié, pourvu que tu prennes le bon choix. »

Après s'être levée, la jeune femme se rendit dans le corridor d'entrée de la caverne. Le lieu, si l'on oubliait son caractère primitif de simple roche, ressemblait vraiment à un hangar de vaisseau. Rose était déjà là-bas en train de discuter avec Finn (et la jeune femme autochtone de la veille qui semblait plus le charrier que vraiment participer à l'échange), un plateau-repas entre les mains, mais lorsque Rey entra dans le champ de vision de Rose celle-ci accepta de lui sourire. Un tout petit sourire, qui disait « tu es mon ami, mais attend un peu que je me sois remise de ces blessures. » Rey comprenait.

Ces six apprentis lui souhaitèrent eux aussi le bonjour, et Rey fut étonnée de les voir en compagnie de Nix. Elle salua l'homme (qui au sein de son groupe semblait avoir une fonction chamanique) et essaya de lui faire comprendre qu'elle le remerciait pour avoir aidé à la réparation du sabre-laser. C'était assez inexplicable, presque comme de la télépathie, mais Rey et Nix ne pouvaient communiquer qu'en essayant de se transmettre des impressions, des idées. Et apparemment, la Force était un canalisateur pouvant permettre cela.

« Vous… essaya-t-elle de demander à Nix, connaissez… Jedi ? »

Le chaman sembla répondre négativement de la tête, mais soudain ses yeux se fermèrent et son corps sembla se contracter. « Il se met en méditation », comprit la jeune femme. Après plusieurs secondes qui semblèrent un long moment d'attente pour l'assistance, un évènement se produisit non loin d'eux : le grand feu qui trônait dans la salle se mit à s'animer. Les flammes au lieu de dévorer de manière chaotique le carburant qui l'alimentait, se mirent à valser, rendant irrégulier l'afflux de chaleur et de lumière qu'elles engendraient. En rouvrant les yeux, le feu toujours en transe, Nix désigna au groupe la paroi au-dessus d'eux. Soudain, avec les jeux d'ombres et le relief des parois, les dessins au mur qui avaient semblé ne rien représenter de concret la veille, devinrent de véritables dessins. Rey pouvait maintenant voir des formes humaines et extra-terrestres avec des sortes de lances et de sabres à la main, où assis devant ce qu'il semblait être une énorme roche, un grimoire, et une sorte de cristal.

« Ancêtres, entendit la jeune femme en continuant à contempler ce qui s'animait sur la paroi, parmi les premiers… utilisateurs. »

Bientôt, les flammes s'arrêtèrent de danser, et tout redevînt absolument normal. Le groupe d'apprentis Jedi resta un instant aussi muet que leur professeur, avant que l'un d'eux ne finisse par lâcher :

\- Eh bien ! Si vous êtes capable de faire cela, maître Rey, vous nous l'avez caché !

Rey se désintéressa enfin de la paroi.

C'était Boonan Shar, évidemment, qui venait de la charrier ainsi. Boonan était le plus âgé du groupe, un vieillard qui avait connu l'ancienne République, avait été formé par maître Yoda lui-même avant de connaître les corps agricoles lorsqu'aucun chevalier Jedi n'avait voulu le prendre comme apprenti. Il avait réussi à s'enfuir après l'exécution de l'Ordre 66, puis avait vécu des décennies durant en ermites d'un endroit à un autre, jusqu'à ce que le Premier Ordre ne le trouve. Comme quatre de ces cinq autres apprentis, comme les enfants Neil et Toysha, comme l'Itkotchi Baerren Tian ou comme le Kel Dor Marol Dokan, c'est en envoyant un signal de détresse à la Résistance parce que les Chevaliers de Ren étaient à ses trousses que Boonan avait fini par rejoindre leur camp.

Le dernier cas, et le seul qui avait accepté de son plein gré de rejoindre le groupe, c'était Sam, un jeune homme un peu plus jeune que Rey, très mignon avec ses cheveux bruns bouclés. Lui avait été le seul dont l'entente de l'information « une jeune Jedi a vaincu le Suprême Leader, et Luke Skywalker a sauvé la Résistance » avait apporté suffisamment de courage pour prendre tous les risques et rejoindre leur groupe… à l'aveugle. Nombre de fois il avait failli se retrouver piégé et être capturé, et nombres de fois il avait dû survivre avec pas grand-chose, avant de finalement tomber sur eux presque par hasard. Il était le plus grand défenseur de Rey, alors que les autres pouvaient toujours se plaindre lorsque la Jedi se montrait trop exigeante, ou pas assez, selon leurs propres goûts.

\- Maître Rey ne connaît la Force que depuis quelques années, répondit justement Sam alors que la jeune femme ne pouvait rien faire qu'admettre ce que disait Boonan. Et je suppose qu'il y a bien d'autres conceptions de la Force que celle du Conseil Jedi.

C'était bien vrai.

En tout cas, la discussion n'alla pas plus loin, et Rey se contenta de remercier Nix pour ces courts moments. Celui-ci la salua, et un peu plus tard dans la matinée lui et son groupe dirent au revoir à la Résistance et s'en allèrent.

Lorsqu'ils furent partis, Rey rassembla ses élèves pour mener la leçon du jour.

 **Une grande peur m'a envahi en écrivant ce passage : celui d'en faire trop ou pas assez, celui de faire trop pleurer les personnages ou de faire une first kiss scene nulle ! Mais c'était le premier des trois moments pivots de l'histoire alors il fallait de toute façon que je m'y lance !**

 **Merci à SayoriHime, LeaS59, namines et lauryne1225 d'avoir commencé à follow !**

 **Merci à Uzichow qui est un FFwriter et énorme fan de Poe Dameron ;) Je ne mérite tellement pas que tu considères mon traitement du personnage comme 'parfait' ^^'**

 **Egalement, je voudrais remercier onmywave qui est mon Obi-Wan/Yoda de cette aventure, elle m'a donné le déclic pour me lancer et aujourd'hui plus que jamais elle me soutient comme une folle ! Merci Léa ! )**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui lisent mon histoire sans laisser de reviews, mais qui j'espère passent un bon moment ! :D**

 **N'hésitez pas à réagir en bien comme en mal, à commenter, à théoriser ! (je réponds à tout le monde en MP ;) )**

 **Les reviews sont le bonheur du FFwriter !**


	6. Trancher

Rey et la résistante s'étaient évaporées, et Kylo Ren se retrouvait à présent seul dans sa chambre. Sa main que Rey avait touchée juste avant de disparaître était maintenant en train de serrer le bout de drap où la jeune femme s'était assise.

« La Résistance est au courant de tout maintenant. »

Cela devait forcément arriver un jour, mais même si Kylo avait plusieurs fois essayé d'imaginer la réaction du camp ennemi en apprenant la nouvelle, il n'avait pas une particulière envie de savoir ce qu'il en serait concrètement.

La seule chose qui empêchait Ren de pouvoir sérieusement y réfléchir tout de suite était les dernières paroles de la dernière Jedi. Comme les mille autres premières fois qu'ils les avaient entendues, elles le lui faisaient quelque chose qui n'avait rien de rationnel.

Bientôt, quelqu'un vint frapper à sa porte, et immédiatement Kylo Ren recouvra toute sa prestance et son autorité :

\- Entrez, dit-il d'une voix importante.

Un jeune homme qu'il avait sans doute déjà dû croiser, le visage impressionné et fébrile, s'avança avant de s'arrêter net lorsqu'il le découvrit :

\- Suprême Leader, prononça-t-il, l'état-major requiert votre présence sur le champ.

\- Ont-ils reçu un signe de vie du Général Hux ?

Kylo avait envoyé ce crétin effectuer une mission que n'importe quel autre membre de l'état-major aurait été capable d'accomplir juste pour protéger Rey… Pourquoi diable cet idiot avait-il disparu des radars ?

\- Pas à ma connaissance Suprême Leader. (le ton du jeune homme indiquait qu'il redoutait la future réaction de Kylo Ren) Ils souhaitent vous parlez d'un évènement récent.

Kylo Ren n'en revenait pas, et il fut presque tenté de ne pas répondre. Ils osaient le convoquer ? Lui ?

Mais en y réfléchissant, il se dit qu'il n'était pas en position de refuser, car l'état-major avait malgré tout la charge de toute l'armée galactique.

Le Maître des Chevaliers de Ren en appela à la Force, et fit sortir sans le toucher son sabre-laser de son fourreau pour le saisir dans sa main droite, prêt à être allumé. Et il se leva.

La salle de réunion était trapézoïdale, le mur du fond plus serré que celui de la porte, et le tout éclairé par des lumières blanches éblouissantes provenant du plafond. Les membres de l'état-major (amiraux et généraux de l'armée impériale) étaient installés sur des tables en U de sorte à ce que le seul moyen d'échapper à leur regard de regarder vers la porte de sortie. Ren, qui était debout en plein milieu d'eux, ne voyait que des hommes et femmes aux visages sévères et en tenue militaire. La plupart n'était pas vraiment là, mais leurs hologrammes étaient si réalistes que cela ne faisait pas la moindre différence.

L'ambiance globale était glauque, impressionnante, comme pour un homme soumis à un interrogatoire.

Cependant, si Kylo Ren éprouvait la plus petite once de peur, il la cachait à la perfection :

\- Est-ce que je peux savoir, fit-il d'un ton calme et autoritaire, pourquoi l'état-major m'a-t-il convoqué ?

Il y eut un court moment de silence.

\- Suprême Leader, se décida l'un d'eux. Il semble que d'après nos informateurs des révoltes ont eut lieu récemment dans le système coréllien, et que les émeutes ont dû nécessiter un important déploiement militaire.

\- Je n'en avais pas été informé…

\- Le souci, se dépêcha l'un de ses amiraux d'enchaîner, est que les agitateurs ont scandés le nom de la Résistance durant leur attaque. Résistance dont vous avez vous-même refusé l'ordre de destruction…

\- Sous prétexte que le Premier Ordre avait de plus grands ennemis à affronter dans l'immédiat !

\- C'est parfaitement le cas.

\- Mais Suprême Leader, empêcher le général Hux d'accomplir cette banale mission sous prétexte qu'une autre l'attendait, peut et doit être considéré comme une erreur stratégique.

\- A moins que vous ayez une explication plus convaincante à nous soumettre ?

Le regard de Kylo commençait à s'embraser :

\- Le Suprême Leader, demanda-t-il, n'est-il pas capable de faire la distinction entre les ennemis de l'Ordre et ses alliés ?

\- Celle qui a tué Snoke est toujours vivante, signala un des chefs qui perdait patience, et si nous apprenions sa mort à toute la galaxie, alors nous serions…

Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase, ni aucun des autres membres celle de répliquer. Kylo Ren venait d'envoyer valdinguer tous ses généraux et amiraux hors de leur chaise (même ceux qui n'étaient là que par projection holographique). La lumière au-dessus d'eux commençait aussi à disjoncter et à lâcher des arcs électriques.

Seul le Suprême Leader était resté debout, impérial :

\- Les ennemis de l'Ordre sont mes ennemis, fit-il d'un ton égal mais qui signifiait clairement que le hurlement de rage n'était pas loin, est-ce que vous le comprenez ?

Il n'y eut que quelques « oui » faiblards, pendant qu'ils peinaient tous à se relever.

Kylo Ren se dirigea vers celui qu'il avait interrompu, et posa un poing puissant sur la table juste devant lui :

\- Vous avez peur d'un petit groupe, fit-il en approcha son visage du défiant, et d'une pathétique gamine. Alors je vais soulager votre couardise : je vais détruire moi-même la Résistance et la dernière Jedi. Entraîner votre prétendu dernier espoir dans la tombe !

Lorsqu'il sorti de la salle de réunion, Kylo Ren était remonté comme rarement. Mais cette discussion lui avait donné maintenant une idée précise de quoi faire. Il interpella la première personne qu'il croisa pour lui demander :

\- Convoquez mon équipe de bombardier et mes deathtroopers ! Je l'ai veux dans la salle du trône ! Maintenant !

* * *

Après le départ des autochtones, Rey se dit qu'il était grand temps de trouver un endroit pour faire cours avec ses élèves.

La grotte n'était sûrement pas le lieu le plus adaptés, elle préférait se mettre à l'écart comme lorsqu'elle était sur Ahch-Toh avec Maître Luke.

Lorsque l'on était à l'entrée de la grotte, on pouvait apercevoir sur la droite la grande pente qui commençait la montagne où Chewie avait fait atterrir le Faucon. Sur la gauche, au contraire, la descente continuait – et même drastiquement, puisque c'était un vrai précipice qui se trouvait là. Devant la grotte, le sol était soit recouvert d'herbes basses et piétinés, soit de terre grossièrement battue par les passages de diverses formes de vie. Cette étendue défraichie était entourée de partout ailleurs par une forêt d'arbres hauts et vu du ciel cette espace vierge semblait dessiner un collier autour du cou que serait l'entrée de la caverne.

En commençant par chercher dans les hauteurs, Rey finit par trouver à une altitude plus basse que celle du Faucon (mais à un endroit où elle pouvait l'apercevoir tout comme apercevoir l'entrée de la caverne) une espèce de petite maison en bois. Le bâtiment ne comportait qu'une seule pièce, affublé d'un toit haut et pentu, et vu ce qu'il contenait (une chambre de cheminé, deux lits superposés collés contre le mur, une petite table et à peu près tous le nécessaire d'ustensiles pour vivre au quotidien) la jeune femme en déduisit que le lieu était destiné à servir de lieu de repos pour les voyageurs.

« Si les habitants sont nomades, se dit-elle, et que les grottes ne sont habitées que pour des rites, cela doit leur être utile lorsque la météo devient peu clémente ».

Cela n'était pas l'endroit parfait pour faire cours, mais comme Rey ne voyait pas mieux dans les environs (et qu'elle commençait déjà à avoir sa petite idée) elle déposa les textes sacrés de Jedi et le sabre de Luke ici avant de revenir chercher ses élèves.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Rey leur demanda d'abord de faire leur méditation à l'extérieur. Rester assis à ne rien faire que ce concentrer sur ce qu'il y avait autour de soi n'était pas une sorte d'échauffement : c'était la raison même de l'entraînement.

Rey n'avait que très peu d'expérience. Maître Luke s'était moqué d'elle la toute première fois (et la seconde aussi) et même si elle avait appris à lire, ce n'était que pour l'essentiel et donc il y avait plein de mots qui lui était inconnus (et dont elle devait demander la signification à ses élèves). Mais Maître Luke, s'il ne l'avait pas vraiment aidé à comprendre ce qu'elle devait faire de son pouvoir, lui avait néanmoins enseigné une chose : la Force n'était pas un super-pouvoir, c'était ce qui reliait toutes les créatures vivantes, et qu'elle et ses élèves plus particulièrement que d'autres avaient la capacité d'interagir avec elle, et donc avec tout ce qui les entourait. Prendre le temps de s'oublier soi-même et de ne s'intéresser qu'à ce qui vivait autour de soi était alors capital.

\- Bon, fit tout de même Sam en se relevant lorsque l'exercice fut terminé. Rey, quand nous fais-tu une démonstration au sabre ?

La jeune femme n'avait jamais pu offrir l'occasion à ses élèves d'en tenir un entre les mains, puisque celui-ci avait été brisé jusqu'à hier soir. Seul Boonan Shar avait ainsi pu en manipuler un avant ce jour, du fait qu'il était un ancien novice.

Rey emmena donc ses élèves dans la cabane (où à sept ils ne tenaient quand même qu'étroitement), s'empara du sabre et, après avoir laissé écouler un instant de fierté et de tristesse, alluma celui-ci qui resplendit d'une lumière cyan.

Tous les élèves semblaient admiratifs, mais Sam était celui qui l'exprimait le plus.

Tandis qu'elle l'éteignait, Rey expliquait méthodiquement ce qu'elle avait apprise :

\- Le sabre-laser est l'arme du Jedi. Il est assez lourd, mais parfaitement équilibré et ne peut être fabriqué qu'en se connectant avec la Force, comme moi et le chaman hier soir. Qui pourrait me dire de quoi est composé un sabre laser ?

\- Moi ! s'exclama Sam.

Et après qu'il eut donné correctement chacun des composants (en finissant par le cristal kyber) Rey lui sourit et lui tendit l'arme :

\- Essaie-le en premier.

Ils sortirent à nouveau tous, puis Sam alluma enfin le sabre dont la lueur était si forte qu'elle éclairait même son visage de jour. Le jeune élève commençait à faire des mouvements précipités avec celui-ci, lorsque Rey lui rétorqua :

\- Cette arme est infiniment plus efficace qu'un blaster, ou que mon bâton, mais seulement si tu la respectes comme telle. Observe-le (et elle se rapprocha de lui pour qu'ils tiennent le sabre ensemble, et Rey guida les mains de Sam pour qu'il en est une bonne prise) tu t'épuiseras très rapidement lors d'un combat, si bien qu'il faut que chacun de tes coups est pour objectif de faire mal. Ceci n'est pas une arme de défense, c'est une arme d'attaque que le Jedi ne soit d'utiliser que pour un but défensif. Est-ce que tu saisis ?

Sam devait sûrement avoir compris la nuance, mais il avait répondu « oui » de manière tellement vive et motivé qu'il ne devait sûrement pas répondre à la question. Tout ce qu'il intéressait, c'était de s'entraîner enfin avec _le_ sabre, celui de Maître Luke et de son père avant lui. Celui qui avec Rey avait combattu maintenant trois générations du côté obscur.

La jeune femme s'écarta alors, et demanda à Ben de faire une série du mouvement (rien à voir avec celle d'un vrai Jedi, c'était les enchaînements qu'elle faisait pour s'entraîner depuis qu'elle était gamine). Sam s'exécuta, puis tous les élèves après lui.

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi à travailler, et lorsque la jeune femme jugea que cela en était assez, elle reprit le sabre en main et retourna le déposer dans la cabane. « Il ne risquait rien ici » pensa-t-elle autant qu'elle se souciait des textes sacrés. Elle le posa de façon presque sacrée, puis elle ressortie.

C'est alors qu'elle et ses élèves s'en retournaient dans la grotte où la Résistance les attendait, qu'ils l'entendirent tous.

* * *

Sur son trône, Kylo Ren avait l'air pensif. Il avait essayé de plonger dans la Force le plus profondément possible, de retrouver Rey, pour savoir où elle pouvait bien se trouver. A sa grande satisfaction, il avait réussi et immédiatement après avait fait envoyé un droïde d'espionnage pour cartographier le lieu.

Lorsqu'il avait obtenu toutes les informations, il avait une nouvelle fois convoqué son équipe de choc. Celle-ci venait toute juste de franchir la grande porte, et se dirigeait à présent vers le trône du Suprême Leader avait de s'agenouiller.

\- Aujourd'hui, fit Kylo Ren avec les certitudes que les autres l'écoutaient, est un grand jour pour la galaxie ! Aujourd'hui, nous allons mettre un terme à ce misérable mouvement qui s'oppose à nous, sans aucune autre mission que de nous nuire, affublé du pathétique nom de Résistance. Aujourd'hui, nous allons tuer la Dernière Jedi, celle qui porte l'héritage de Luke Skywalker… (Ren s'interrompit un instant) Mais pas n'importe comment.

Il se leva de son trône et se dirigea vers ses hommes :

\- Cette victoire doit être symbolique, mémorable ! La galaxie entière doit savoir _comment_ nous avons éteint la dernière parcelle d'espoir de la galaxie. Ainsi, dépossédés de leurs rêves, ils se soumettront, et ce pour toujours, au Premier Ordre !

Le chef des bombardiers eut enfin le courage de relever la tête :

\- Suprême Leader… nous sommes à vos ordres ! Comment procéderons-nous ?

Kylo Ren fit apparaître la projection holographique que son droïde espion lui avait permit d'avoir. La grotte de Maasï où Rey et la Résistance s'était terrée. C'était une projection en trois dimensions du lieu, qui indiquait aussi les failles dans le sol causées par la multitude de galerie qui s'enchaînait sous terre.

\- J'ai déjà prévu tout le plan (il est infaillible, se disait-il même) tout ce qu'il vous reste à faire c'est l'exécuter. Je vous laisse estimer la quantité de matériel dont vous aurez besoin, mais je veux que dans moins de cinq heures nous soyons partis.

\- Oui, Seigneur ! s'inclinèrent-ils tous.

« Plus vite cela sera fait, se disait Kylo, et mieux ce sera. »

\- Suprême Leader, s'exclama quelqu'un d'un ton qui faisait presque pitié.

C'était le chef des bombardiers.

\- Qui a-t-il ?

\- Suprême Leader… tout a été mis en place pour que la déflagration se passe selon ce que vous nous avez ordonné. Cependant… j'ai bien peur que l'impact ne soit pas suffisant pour faire exploser toute la grotte, au mieux…

Kylo Ren en avait plus qu'assez de ces moments d'impertinences. Qui étaient-ils donc pour contester son autorité ?

\- Etes-vous en train de dire que je ne suis pas capable de réussir un plan ?

C'était ce qu'il y avait de plus terrifiant avec Kylo Ren depuis qu'il avait trouvé une sorte de paix intérieure : sa rage était tout en retenu, on sentait qu'il allait exploser mais il ne le faisait pas.

 _Pas encore…_

\- Non, bien sûr que non, Suprême Leader…

\- Je te préviens, lui fit celui-ci comme on murmurerait un secret, si jamais l'opération ne se passe pas exactement comme je l'ai planifié, tu le paieras sur ta propre et misérable existence. Est-ce claire ?

\- Oui… couina l'autre. Oui, tout à fait clair.

Kylo Ren avait tout prévu.

Son escadron et lui s'étaient posés en basse altitude, après avoir longtemps rasé le sol se façon à rester invisible aux yeux des résistants. Les moteurs de l'engin étaient aussi passés en mode furtif (ce qui n'était possible qu'avec un appareil de cette taille au maximum et en diminuant la vitesse) puis s'était posé à une distance quand même respectable car le système furtif avait malgré tout ses limites. Les bombardiers profitèrent de la forêt dense autour d'une partie de la caverne pour atteindre incognito le sommet de l'entrée, et y placer les bombes là où le Suprême Leader le leur avait ordonné. Dès qu'elles auraient été enclenchées, la galerie centrale s'effondrerait et engloutirait la Résistance qui se serait trouvée en dessous.

Les deathtroopers, qui avaient enfilés pour l'occasion une tenue de camouflage, avaient commencé à quadriller le lieu, en comptant surgir tous en même temps de la lisière de la forêt pour prendre les résistants en tenaille. Cependant, alors qu'il progressait avec eux, Kylo sentit quelque chose dans la Force, quelque chose qu'il ne ressentait qu'en présence de ses Chevaliers de Ren…

Il s'était figé tout en se concentrant, l'un des deathtroopers osa alors lui demander :

\- Sir ?

\- La Jedi et ses apprentis, lui dit-il, ils se sont mis à l'écart des autres. Procédez comme je vous l'ai demandé, je vais m'occuper d'eux.

* * *

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à rentrer, l'une des deux jeunes filles humaines de groupe leur pointa la lisière de la forêt en contrebas :

\- Regardez ! fit-elle.

Tous les autres cessèrent alors leurs discussions pour se concentrer : la Résistance en contrebas ne les avaient pas encore aperçu, mais clairement des formes humaines se déplaçaient à la lisière de la forêt.

Rey et ses élèves étaient beaucoup trop loin. Aucun d'eux n'eut le temps de réagir, avant que les tirs de barrages ne commencent à retentir.

\- Non !

\- Il faut aller les aider ! s'exclama Sam qui courrait déjà.

\- Attendez ! fit Rey en les stoppant tous dans leur élan.

Elle ressentait quelque chose qui se rapprochait. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête elle était déjà à peu près certaine de ce qu'elle allait découvrir. De tout son groupe elle fut la seule à ne pas pousser un cri de stupéfaction.

Kylo Ren se dirigeait vers eux.

\- Laissez le moi ! fit Rey alors qu'en bas la Résistance peinait à s'organiser. Allez aidez les autres !

\- Mais Rey…

\- Faites-le !

Les élèves abdiquèrent et commencèrent à descendre la pente en courant.

Kylo Ren, complètement indifférent à ce qu'il venait de se passer, continuait d'avancer de son allure impériale. Rey décida de s'approcher de lui :

\- Ben, dit-elle sachant qu'ils étaient seuls, Rose n'a pas trahi notre secret. Tu n'as rien à crain…

Elle ne put pas achever sa phrase : la Force était en train de l'étrangler.

La main contre son cou pour essayer de respirer, la panique et l'incompréhension s'emparait de Rey.

« Ben… »

Brusquement, le Suprême Leader relâcha son emprise et les poumons de Rey purent pomper en urgence de l'oxygène :

\- Ben, fit -elle coupée par des pauses pour reprendre son souffle, mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

Sans lui répondre, Kylo Ren tendit à nouveau la main vers l'avant, et alors que Rey s'attendait à être de nouveau malmené, elle fut surprise d'entendre une petite explosion derrière elle. En se retournant la Jedi comprit : Ren venait de fendre la lampe qui éclairait le petit temple, et de mettre le feu au tout !

\- Non…

Les textes jedi, le sabre laser…

Rey se précipita pour aller les chercher, quand elle fut coupée dans son élan par un cri…

\- Reviens ici !

Ben venait de dégainer et d'allumer son sabre laser. Le regard menaçant, il semblait réellement décidé à l'affronter :

\- Que t'ais-je dis ? dit-il à l'adresse de la Jedi. Pas de passé ! Rien que l'instant présent et l'avenir !

Rey resta un instant sans réagir. Elle était complètement perdue, incapable de prendre une décision. « Pourquoi Ben est-il comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien lui arriver ? »

Rey tendit finalement le bras. Avec la Force, le sabre laser de Luke finit par émerger du bâtiment et par atterrir dans sa main droite. Elle alluma le sabre bleu, et aussitôt Kylo Ren commenta :

\- Ce n'est pas encore assez bon.

 _Obscurité contre lumière_

 _Rouge contre bleu_

 _La tension était palpable maintenant dans l'atmosphère_

 _Même si le combat opposait deux amoureux_

 _Le Chevalier voulait tuer la Jedi_

 _Qu'ils le voient tous, qu'ils contemplent sa grandeur_

 _Et qu'ils n'en doutent plus jamais un plan sans faille_

 _A la condition que son amante cède devant sa propre peur_

Celle de devoir tuer Ben…

En contrebas, les apprentis de Rey avaient atteint la grotte et se muaient en bouclier pour défendre le reste de la Résistance.

Nian Numb, Rose et Finn essayaient tant bien que mal de lancer une riposte, mais tout le temps que la Résistance avait perdu en étant pris par surprise avait permis aux deathtroopers de resserrer l'étau autour de l'entrée et de former un véritable barrage. Vu les circonstances, tenter le moindre tir isolé était déjà un risque.

Seul vrai moyen de défense avec les rebords de l'ouverture de la grotte, les élèves de Rey s'étaient alignés face à l'entrée de la grotte, et ils tendaient chacun un bras pour empêcher grâce à la Force les tirs de blasters ennemis de passer.

De là où ils étaient, ils aussi pouvaient tous voir de ce qu'il se passait plus haut :

\- Notre maître est en difficulté ! finit par émerger Sam au-delà du boucan infernal des assauts. Il faut que nous y retournions !

\- Rey nous a donné un ordre ! répliqua Boonan Shar.

Et de toute façon, la Jedi semblait être parti pour se rapprocher d'eux.

En effet, Rey n'arrivait pas à dominer Kylo. Sa crainte de tuer celui qu'elle aimait l'empêchait de lancer des coups trop puissants mais face à quelqu'un de la taille et du poids de Ren, ne pas tout donner revenait à se condamner à la défense.

Pousser par ces instincts de pilleuse d'épaves, Rey s'enfuit, dégringolant la pente :

\- Ben ! s'écria-t-elle tandis que le Chevalier la poursuivait. S'il te plaît arrête !

Le lâchement d'un grondement lorsqu'il fut à deux doigts de tomber fut la seule réponse de Kylo Ren.

Rapidement, les deux guerriers aux sabres arrivèrent en bas. Les deathtroopers avaient acculés la Résistance jusqu'à l'intérieur de la grotte, exactement telle que le Suprême Leader l'avait prévu. C'était le seul objectif : tirer pour empêcher la Résistance de contre-attaquer, mais ne pas faire céder leurs défenses au-delà de l'entrée de la grotte. Pour qu'ils puissent se faire ensevelir par les rochers et pour ne rien manquer du « spectacle ». Maintenant, Rose, Finn, les élèves de Rey et tous les autres, observaient leur amie se faire malmener par Kylo Ren, qui repoussait encore et encore sa rivale.

Sauf qu'inexorablement, c'était le précipice qui attendait la jeune femme. Sentant celui-ci venir, elle tenta d'atteindre Ben aux bras et aux jambes, mais délaissant ainsi totalement la ligne centrale de son adversaire.

Le Suprême Leader, lui, semblait presque exaspéré :

\- Tu portes l'héritage d'un système qui n'a mené à rien. Le Conseil Jedi, Luke ! Seulement des mensonges et des échecs !

Pendant qu'il parlait, il avait éteint son sabre rouge, qu'il gardait cependant toujours dans sa main.

Ben Solo était littéralement en train de rompre une relation amoureuse qui existait depuis près de trois ans. Et le pire pour Rey, c'est qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Un Jedi avait besoin de faire le vide et d'atteindre la sérénité : elle ne se battait du coup qu'avec son propre talent, ce qui n'était rien comparé à un Kylo Ren imparable et décidé.

\- Ben, fit Rey en tenant fermement le sabre de Luke dans les mains comme si elle redoutait qu'il aille s'envoler, je t'en prie…

\- Je vais en finir maintenant ! Tuer la dernière Jedi !

La jeune femme était incapable de réfléchir à cet instant. Elle laissa ainsi son instinct prendre la décision pour elle. D'un coup, Rey rengaina son sabre et s'approcha de Ben Solo. Elle attrapa son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa.

A l'intérieur de la grotte, tout le monde voyait ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Et alors que les deux ennemis s'étaient brusquement arrêtés pour lier leurs lèvres et celles de l'autre, la peur avait laissé la place à une totale incompréhension.

Lorsque cette improbable étreinte cessa, personne n'était apte à réfléchir sur ce qu'il allait arriver après.

Rey s'écarta un tout petit peu du Suprême Leader, l'air expectative, quand soudain une lame s'activa. Rouge. Et traversant de part en part le torse de Rey.

\- Nooon !

Ce cri fut prononcé presque simultanément par toute la Résistance. La scène de Rey empalée par le sabre de Kylo resta dans l'esprit de tous comme un flash cauchemardesque. Puis le Suprême Leader éteignit son arme et Rey s'effondra sans force.

Le maître des Chevaliers de Ren utilisa aussitôt ses pouvoirs pour élever le corps de Rey dans les airs, et alors que la Résistance essayait en vain de passer le blocus des deathtroopers, le Suprême Leader envoya le corps de Rey plonger dans la crevasse.

La toute dernière émotion qu'avait ressenti Rey, c'était une totale incompréhension.

Finn venait de voir sa meilleure amie se faire tuer. Une colère et une tristesse incommensurable l'avait saisit à cet instant.

Pour les autres, c'était un désarroi total qui s'était emparé d'eux : le Dernière Jedi venait de mourir !

Pour Rose, qui connaissait le lien entre Rey et Kylo Ren, s'était la preuve horrible que la technicienne avait raison. Cet homme avait manipulé Rey… Et elle était amoureuse de lui et…

\- Monstre ! hurla-t-elle larmoyante en essayant de se jeter sur lui.

\- Rose, non ! lui supplia Finn.

Il réussit de justesse seulement à la sauver, alors que les tirs de barrage des deathtroopers avaient aussitôt repris.

Après avoir attendu que Rey ait définitivement quitté son champ de vision, Kylo Ren se retourna vers la grotte. _Où les derniers germes de la Résistance allaient être ensevelis._

En rangeant son sabre laser, il prit le micro qui lui servait pour communiquer avec les bombardiers.

\- Faites-le, leur ordonna-t-il simplement.

Aussitôt, une déflagration retentit, un vacarme assourdissant qui immédiatement fragilisa la caverne. Devant ses yeux, Ren voyait se réaliser la vision qui l'obsédait depuis son altercation avec l'état-major. L'entrée être obstrué, le couloir être enseveli, la Résistance disparaître de sa vue.

Elle était là sa victoire, se disait-il en voyant l'entrée de la grotte s'effondrer. Il venait d'enterrer la Résistance, d'en finir avec la Dernière Jedi. Cette victoire personnelle était la dernière qu'il lui manquait après avoir vaincu Snoke. Plus jamais qui que ce soit ne remettrait en cause son autorité.

\- Lieutenant, fit-il au chef des bombardiers lorsque tout le commando fut de retour sur le vaisseau en qu'en dehors de lui qui posait sa question il n'y avait qu'un silence de mort à peine perturbée par les bruits des moteurs, est-ce que le plan s'est passé comme prévu ?

Le chef de l'opération était effrayé par le Suprême Leader. Néanmoins, il réussi à répondre de façon presque digne :

\- Comme vous l'aviez prévu… Seigneur. (et puisque Kylo Ren continuait à le fixer du regard, il s'empressa d'ajouter) La Résistance est morte.

Le Suprême Leader ne put même pas s'empêcher de lâcher un sourire.

 **Rey a disparu ! Quand j'ai imaginé ce passage je me suis dit la même chose que lorsque Snoke se fait tuer dans TLJ « OMG le scénario vient de mourir ! » Alors, à votre avis, que s'est-il/que va-t-il se passer ? Le prochain chapitre sera davantage centré sur Poe.**

 **Merci à x-Beautiful Blass-x d'avoir commencé à me suivre !**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui lisent mon histoire sans laisser de reviews, mais qui j'espère passent un bon moment ! :D**

 **Plus vous me suivez, plus le fait d'écrire ressemble au fait d'offrir un cadeau !**

 **N'hésitez pas à réagir, à commenter, à théoriser ! (je réponds à tout le monde en MP ) )**

 **Les reviews sont le bonheur du FFwriter !**


	7. Transition

\- Sir, est-ce que vous allez bien ?

A leur vue, Poe avait cessé de bouger et s'était contenté de le toiser d'un œil expert. Les deux stormtroopers étaient armés, leur blasters dans leurs mains, juste prêts à servir. Cependant, Poe avait toujours sa propre arme accrochée à lui.

Lentement, et avec la plus grande discrétion, il déplaçait sa main pour en atteindre la gâchette.

Dès qu'il fut prêt, il se leva en trombe et s'apprêta à tir…

\- _Lunik ! Mon fils !_

Poe arrêta son action, et se retourna vers la forêt. Un libtinium adulte venait de faire son apparition. Il se précipitait d'un pas lourd et pataud vers le jeune extra-terrestre que Poe avait sauvé. Il le prit dans ses bras et lui demanda quelque chose dans leur langue extra-terrestre, et dès qu'il reçu la confirmation que celui qui devait donc être son fils allait bien, il se précipita sur Poe qui eut un mouvement de recul (le libtinium mesurait dans les trois mètres…) avant de se faire étreindre par l'extra-terrestre à la peau gluante.

\- _Vous avoir sauver mon fils !_ comprit-il lorsque l'extra-terrestre cessa de l'étouffer.

\- Il était menacé par trois individus, répondit Poe tout en jetant un œil de travers aux deux stormtroopers qui semblaient communiquer via radio mais qui étonnement ne semblaient pas pressés de le menotter.

\- _Vous…_ fit l'extra-terrestre en s'efforçant d'être le plus compréhensible possible pour quelqu'un ne parlant pas sa langue, _avoir besoin d'aide ?Moi pouvoir emmener vous dans notre village !_

Poe considéra un instant l'individu. Il était toujours capable de se débarrasser des deux troopers, mais il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de blesser des civils. Le fait que l'extra-terrestre ne semblait pas du tout inquiété par la présence de soldats impériaux ne l'incitait pas à lui donner sa confiance, mais en même temps il ne semblait être rien d'autres qu'un père de famille reconnaissant pour celui qui l'avait sauvé.

Poe Dameron était venu sur Yavin IV pour trouver des réponses… Mais maintenant le pont qui le séparait de l'ancienne base était au fond du gouffre, et de toute façon il n'avait rien trouvé là-bas.

« Que suis-je donc venu chercher ici ? »

\- D'accord, finit par dire le Général. Merci de votre hospitalité.

\- Attendez une minute, fit alors un des troopers qui lui barra la route. Monsieur, il faut que vous nous remettiez votre blaster !

« Evidemment… » soupira Poe.

Abandonner son arme lui semblait être la pire idée possible. Mais puisque de toute façon il était coincé (et que pour le moment personne ne supposait qu'il fut un Résistant) il finit par retiré son blaster et le donner au soldat. Lorsque celui-ci lui rouvrit le passage, il ne dut qu'à la demande du libtinium de la rejoindre de ne pas immédiatement changer d'avis.

\- _Vous plus avoir besoin d'arme dans le village,_ lui dit-il d'un ton qui semblait calme et joyeux. _Premier Ordre assure sécurité ! Vous retrouver votre arme quand vous voudrez partir !_

« Pas de doute, se disait alors Poe tandis qu'il suivait l'extra-terrestre, je suis tombé sur la tête plus fort que ce que je ne le pensais ! »

* * *

Le Général Hux avait récupéré le bureau des dirigeants d'Offworld. Il n'avait pas redonné signe de vie à l'état-major ni au Suprême Leader… Et c'était tant mieux ainsi. Le Général ne voulait pas que quiconque puisse déranger son opération surtout qu'il agissait de façon totalement indépendante à celle de l'Empire.

Armitage Hux jouait très gros sur ce coup, il en avait parfaitement conscience mais en son fort intérieur une motivation allait au-delà de ses faibles instincts. « La fille n'a pas tué Snoke et sa garde, c'est impossible, le grand Snoke n'aurait jamais pu perdre… Kylo Ren l'y a aidé ! Il l'a protège, et tant qu'il dirigera l'Ordre la Résistance vivra ! Tant que je ne l'aurais pas fait tomber, il n'y aura pas que chaos dans la galaxie ! »

De la fenêtre de son bureau, il ne pouvait observer qu'un océan infini et des créatures mi-volantes mi-aquatiques se déplacer… Un spectacle d'un total ennui pour cet homme arrivé si haut et si rapidement grâce à son fanatisme.

La majordome lui avait servi un verre d'alcool qu'il tenait aussi élégamment que l'aurait fait son prédécesseur (qui lui aurait porté un costume trois pièces et pas une tenue militaire).

Bientôt, on frappa à la porte du Général et un messager l'air sévère et impassible pénétra dans la pièce.

Instantanément, Hux envoya son cocktail se fracasser contre un mur, retira ses gants en cuir maintenant tâchés de mousse alcoolisée en les posant proprement sur le bord de son bureau, et laissa le messager s'exprimer :

\- Général ! Toutes les modifications que vous aviez exigez ont été apporté ! La base est à présent opérationnelle !

\- Parfait, fit Hux de son air satisfait, amenez-moi notre contact immédiatement.

\- Oui, Général ! répondit l'autre avant de disparaître et de s'exécuter.

« Je crois, pensa pour lui-même Hux, que la Résistance va nous être utile pour une fois ! »

* * *

Poe et les deux libtiniums (Lunik et Le'aarza) ne marchèrent que peu de temps avant que la forêt ne disparaisse pour de bon, remplacer par une vingtaine d'habitations modestes (en bois, sans étages et l'air d'avoir été construite il y a longtemps et pas par des architectes, mais démesurés étant donné la taille des extra-terrestres) entourées d'enclos à animaux et de potagers. Le seul bâtiment qui contrastait au milieu de tous cela était une sorte du tour de guet au sommet de laquelle Poe voyait un autre stromtrooper portant des jumelles à longues vues.

Le'aarza conduisit Poe à l'une des maisons fermières. L'intérieur était sombre (il n'y avait que deux fenêtres minuscules) et manquait sincèrement de confort, mais il ressemblait à la cabane où Rey avait entraîné ses élèves : avec tout ce qu'il fallait pour vivre et se sentir chez soi.

Apparemment, les deux libtiniums vivaient seuls ici.

Lorsqu'ils furent rentrés, Le'aarza parla à son fils avec agacement (« Mais il est aussi inquiet », nota Poe qui ne comprenait pas grand-chose vu le débit de parole de l'extra-terrestre). Lorsqu'en termina, le père laissa son fils partir et demanda à Poe de s'asseoir.

Il n'y avait que quatre chaises immenses autour de la table de salle à manger. Poe et Le'aarza s'y assirent l'un en face de l'autre, et le Général ne touchait même pas pieds au sol :

\- _Veuillez excuser_ , fit l'extra-terrestre. _Merci encore à vous d'avoir trouver mon fils. Moi et soldats chercher depuis une heure et je avoir eut peur…_

\- Il a eut de la chance que nos chemins se croisent.

\- _Lunik impulsif,_ répondit le père. _Je sais lui débrouillard et courageux, mais monde être dangereux et lui est encore jeune._

\- Qui était ces gens ? demanda Poe pour qui sauver quelqu'un en détresse faisait parti de son devoir. Les gens comme vous avec leurs speeders ?

\- _Eux pirates,_ répondit Le'aarza avec mépris. _Il y a longtemps cette lune appartenir à nous, mais vieil Empire nous avoir jeté dehors. Nous longtemps demander retour à République, mais eux trop occupés qu'ils disaient à ramener la paix. Puis Premier Ordre il y a trois ans avoir accepté demande, mais à condition que soldats impériaux restent ici et nous payons impôts pour Empire. Certains parmi nous avoir refusés, eux devenus pirates, clandestins, eux piller villages, piller vieux bâtiments. Premier Ordre maintenant devoir nous défendre contre eux._

\- Alors, ceux qui nous ont attaqués sont des pilleurs… Pardonnez-moi, fit Poe qui essayait de mettre toutes les données en place, mais si ces pirates voulaient au départ que vous repreniez le contrôler entier de votre planète, pourquoi avez-vous soutenu l'Empire au lieu de les aider ?

\- _Eux pas des nôtres ! Euh vouloir voler ! Mon père disait que dans ancien temps, un groupe de libtiniums dominaient tous les autres. Ca n'est pas être des nôtres, ça être dictature ! La République n'avoir jamais rien fait ! C'est pour ça je crois, Résistance a élu domicile ici, autrefois… Palpatine jamais eut rien à faire d'ici, jamais aucun chancelier eut à faire d'ici ! Pirates veulent juste « pouvoir » !_

\- Et vous, fit Poe qui restait toujours sur ces gardes, vous acceptez de vivre sous le jouc de l'Empire ? De Kylo Ren ?

\- _Moi avoir maison,_ fit Le'aarza d'un ton calme. _Moi avoir fils, moi être sur ma planète natale. Moi pas riche certes mais ça pas le plus important. Nous être simples heureux. Tout ce que moi craindre c'est pirates, et Premier Ordre offre sécurité contre un peu de bien. Nous accepter bon accord. Maintenant,_ renchérit-il en gardant son ton joyeux, _que fait ici humain en dehors village, avec blaster ?_

Poe s'attendait à cette réponse et avait tenté durant tout le voyage de trouver un mensonge satisfaisant à sortir. Mais il n'en avait trouvé aucun et ne croyait pas qu'une quelconque cruauté puisse exister chez cet homme. Alors il décida de dévoiler une partie de son jeu :

\- Mes parents étaient de l'ancienne Résistance. Je suis né ici… alors je voulais juste voir de quoi cette planète avait l'air.

\- _Et vous êtes venu avec blaster ?_

\- Comme dit je ne savais pas sur quoi j'allais tomber, fit le Général en se fendant le visage d'un large sourire.

\- _Et vous avoir vaisseau ?_

\- De l'autre côté du pont, déclara-t-il, mais je suppose que des pirates l'auront sûrement volé d'après ce que vous me dîtes.

\- _Cela peut être bien possible, oui,_ admit Le'aarza. _Mais si vous voulez, moi devoir aller à l'avant-poste de Jaka'a dans quelques jours ! Vous pouvoir rester ici en attendant._

\- Monsieur, c'est vraiment très généreux de votre part !

\- _Sans vous Ter_ (c'était le faux nom que Poe lui avait donné) _mon Lunik aurait peut-être été tué._

Soudain, Le'aarza se pourfendit d'un rire rendu grave par sa forte carrure.

\- _Vous recherchiez reste Résistance. Mon ami, j'ai peur vous soyez venu pour rien, et que ancienne Résistance ait disparu !_

* * *

La crevasse dans laquelle était tombée Rey était très fortement inclinée. Mais au point de l'être jusqu'à la verticale. Rey avait dû être projeté durant six ou sept mètres avant de toucher le sol pentu et de descendre, descendre, descendre terriblement vite.

Mais puisqu'elle était à ce moment consciente et nullement blessée, elle put user de la Force pour ralentir sa chute lorsque celle-ci devenait trop difficile. Elle glissa et tomba sur une grande distance, se salissant et se couvrant de légers bleus mais la seule chose qui l'inquiétait vraiment était la grande déflagration qui avait retentit durant sa chute, quelques part très haut au-dessus de sa tête.

« Qui avait été blessé ? se disait-elle. Ben n'aurait tout de même pas ?.. »

La jeune femme n'avait absolument rien compris aux gestes de son amant. Il avait débarqué sur cette planète pour la tuer. Il avait été féroce, dangereux, sans retenu, et d'un coup lorsqu'elle l'avait embrassé, il avait pourfendu sa poitrine avec son sabre-laser. Le cœur de Rey s'était serrée, l'ensemble de son corps avait frémit… par simple réflexe, avant de comprendre qu'aucune matière n'était en train de la traverser de part en part.

« Une projection… avait-elle comprit. Donc il joue la comédie mais… Pourquoi ? »

La jeune femme n'avait pas eut le temps de trouver la moindre explication. Tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire s'était réagir instinctivement au regard de Ben. Celui-ci semblait lui dire « j'ai gagné, tu es vaincue, tu DOIS être vaincue », alors sans aucune idée des conséquences de son acte Rey avait décidé de jouer son jeu. Elle était tombée comme si le coup avait été réellement mortel, et s'était laisser jeter dans le vide tout en se demandant si elle n'avait pas commis une grave erreur.

En atterrissant finalement quelques centaines de mètres plus bas, Rey toussa pour enlever la poussière qui s'était insérée dans sa gorge, puis s'épousseta et constata qu'il lui serait impossible de reprendre la pente en sens inverse.

La jeune femme considéra un instant la situation, (« Ben, tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse ! ») puis faute de mieux elle se décida à partir dans une direction qui longeait la pente et ascendante de ce qu'elle pouvait en voir pour l'instant. Mais cette route qui devait être le meilleur choix ne lui paraissait pour l'instant n'être seulement qu'un immense détour et la jeune femme se disait qu'il lui faudrait un très long temps avant de retrouver les siens (s'ils étaient sains et saufs). Et alors qu'elle se disait cela, la pluie se décida à s'en mêler.

Rey, en essayant de se protéger, se détourna légèrement de la route pour s'abriter sous les branchages des arbres (où elle ne recevait de quelques grosses goutes à la place de milliers de petites).

La jeune femme avait froid et était trempée jusqu'à l'os (même l'eau qui gorgeait le sol humide pénétrait par ses chaussures) lorsqu'elle ressentit enfin quelque chose.

Ben était juste derrière elle, appuyé cà un tronc.

\- On aurait pu faire cela chez moi, dit-il d'un ton faussement plaintif.

Rey sur l'instant ne lui répondit pas. Elle se précipita sur lui, en colère, et le repoussa. Le Suprême Leader s'effondra sur le sol trempée :

\- Pourquoi as-tu fais cela ? lui cracha-t-elle. Tu as détruit les textes sacrés ! Et qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à mes amis ?

\- La même chose qu'à toi, fit Ben maintenant était tout aussi trempée que Rey, à présent vous êtes morts.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, interdite.

\- Vous êtes morts, continua Ben en se redressant et en s'approchant de nouveau. Vous n'avez plus aucune importance pour le Premier Ordre désormais. Mes généraux avaient fini par douter de ma compétence, voire de ma loyauté, mais avec cette mise en scène, plus jamais ils ne remettront mon autorité en question ! Vous êtes libre d'être des inconnus, des fantômes, de vous battre même si c'est en restant anonyme. Plus personne ne viendra vous troubler.

Rey essayait de réfléchir malgré la pluie qui lui aveuglait les yeux. Elle parvenait à peine à y croire :

\- Tu… tu as fait cela pour nous ?

\- J'ai fais cela pour toi et moi, dit-il en retirant une mèche humide du front de la jeune femme. Même si ton amie résistante nous avait trahis…

\- Elle ne l'a pas fait, rappela Rey.

\- …personne ne l'a croira, pas après ce qu'ils m'ont vu te faire.

Ben Solo marqua un léger temps de pose, avant de finir :

\- Tu m'as fais confiance. Tu n'avais aucune raison de le faire mais tu m'as fais confiance.

\- Tu aurais pu me prévenir ?

\- Par quel moyen ?

 _Par quel moyen ? Mais… oh…_ se dit la jeune femme _… Evidemment._

\- Mais je l'avoue, confessa Ben, je n'aurais pas pu réussir sans ta complicité.

Et après cela, le jeune homme posa ses lèvres sur celles glacées et humides de Rey. Ils s'embrassèrent avec le plus de plaisir prirent possible et de tous leurs saouls, pour que la météo ne puisse pas empêcher cela d'être agréable.

\- Il faut que je retrouve mes amis, rappela Rey.

\- L'entrée de la caverne a été obstruée après ton départ.

\- La déflagration… comprit la jeune femme.

\- Une mise en scène, comme tous le reste. Les seules choses que j'ai détruites aujourd'hui sont les textes sacrés des Jedi…

\- Et le sabre ! réagit Rey. Je l'ai perdu durant…

\- Tu n'en a jamais eut besoin. Rey, même si j'ai tout mis en scène je ne t'ai pas menti lorsque nous étions là-haut. Il faut que tu laisses le passé derrière toi. Fait-le, et tu ne verras plus que l'instant présent et l'avenir.

 _Présent et Avenir ?.._

\- Ce sera nous, cela pourra aussi être la Résistance, du moment que vous restez discret. Dorénavant tu n'auras plus besoin de faire un choix.

Ben dominait Rey de toute sa taille, les deux jeunes gens étaient collés l'un contre l'autre :

\- Mais j'ai fait un choix, répondit-elle, en haut de la falaise… J'ai préféré faire souffrir mes amis plutôt que de ne pas te faire confiance.

Rey expliquait cela comme si c'était un simple fait plutôt qu'une preuve d'amour : elle avait agi par pur instinct. Néanmoins, c'est avec les lèvres de Ben prisonnières entre les siennes que la jeune femme vécu la fin à cet échange.

Lorsque le Suprême Leader eut disparu, Rey ne se rendit qu'à nouveau compte que la pluie qui tombait était battante.

« Maintenant, se dit la jeune femme à présent qu'elle était rassurée, il faut que je retrouve mes amis. »

* * *

La chance. Cela ne relevait qu'à de la chance que la Résistance ait entièrement survécu. Finn, Rose, et tous ceux qui s'étaient trouvés à l'entrée de la caverne lors de l'éboulement avaient été du mieux qu'ils pouvaient protégés par les apprentis de Rey. Mais heureusement, la déflagration n'avait pas porté beaucoup plus loin que l'entrée. Quelques blessés sérieux et pas mal de blessés légers, c'est tout ce qu'il y avait à déplorer.

Puisque l'entrée de la caverne avait été obstruée, Nian Numb avait pris en main l'équipe et avait demandé à ce qu'ils partent tous immédiatement dans les galeries pour trouver une autre issue. Il avait chargé quelqu'un de dessiner des plans, et méthodiquement le groupe s'était mis à s'enfoncer en partant vers la droite à chaque nouvelle embouchure. En tant que leader, Nian savait que retrouver les vaisseaux garés dans la forêt prendra énormément de temps, en espérant déjà que le Premier Ordre ne les ais pas trouvés et détruits.

Mais personne en réalité n'y pensait sérieusement, car même si la Résistance ne devait porter le poids que d'un seul deuil, celui-ci était de taille.

Rey.

La Dernière Jedi, leur lueur d'espoir, leur amie, n'était plus.

Ses élèves ressentaient une intense culpabilité, de n'avoir pas su protéger leur maître contre cette utilisateur du côté obscur, d'avoir perdu celle qui leur avait sauvé la vie (ou qui était leur source d'inspiration dans le cas de Sam).

Les textes sacrés et le sabre de Luke avaient aussi été perdus. Les apprentis qui n'avaient pas le choix pour le moment suivaient donc le reste du groupe, complètement abattus (les deux jeunes filles ne s'étaient pas retenues de pleurer), à l'exception de Boonan Shar, qui en avait connu tellement d'autres pertes :

\- Jamais notre maître n'aurait renoncé maintenant. Si vous voulez lui rendre hommage, relevez-vous !

Ces paroles avaient aussi touchés Rose et Finn, qui eux avaient perdus leur amie la plus chère. Rey était non seulement gentille et capable de voir le meilleur dans chacun, mais elle était aussi incroyablement forte et son titre de Jedi l'avait rendu dans leur esprit presque comme un synonyme de « faiseuse de miracles ». Sans elle, ils avaient l'impression d'être nus et pris au piège d'un lieu dangereux.

Voilà pourquoi dès qu'il avait fallu trouver un remplaçant à Poe, ils avaient pensé à elle.

Rose seulement pouvait comprendre qu'elle avait refusé à cause de Kylo Ren. Rose seulement pouvait comprendre que le dernier geste de la Jedi (se pencher vers Kylo et l'embrasser) n'était pas dû à un coup de folie mais à un vrai geste d'amour. Rose souffrait donc encore plus que les autres, car elle savait qu'elle avait eut raison de ne pas croire en ce monstre qu'était le Suprême Leader. Et qu'elle n'avait pas su protéger sa meilleure amie de lui.

Par respect pour sa promesse, elle n'avait cependant rien dit de tous cela à personne (peut être aussi parce qu'elle était encore trop sonnée pour réfléchir convenablement).

 _Des heures et des heures durant_

 _La Résistance progressa dans les galeries_

 _Porteurs de faibles lumières dans le néant_

 _Ils devaient continuer jusqu'à trouver une entrée_

 _Un redémarrage à leur vie_

 _Qu'au bout de sûrement plus d'un jour de marche, ils finirent par trouver_

L'ouverture était bien moins grande, le lieu bien plus humide et ils devaient sûrement être à des kilomètres du lieu où se trouvaient leurs vaisseaux. Mais vu qu'ils avaient fallu faire de gros détours, qu'ils avaient progressés à tâtons dans le noir et qu'ils avaient dû porter des caisses sur un sol irrégulier, Nian Numb estimait que la distance à recouvrir n'était en fait pas si énorme que cela.

Le groupe qui arrivait derrière lui était épuisé, endeuillé, en piteux états mais il n'en restait pas moins la Résistance. Et ils étaient tous en vie !

Nian demanda dans son langage extra-terrestre à ce que l'on réinstalle la base avant de refaire la moindre pause. Il avait pris de décision de ne laisser aux groupes que quelques heures pour recharger ses batteries, après cela il faudrait reprendre la mission. La seule mission qui valait vraiment la peine. Il faudrait redémarrer les communications et reprendre contact. Pour faire comprendre au monde que la Résistance était toujours en vie !

 **Alors… Après la bombe qu'à été l'épisode 6, j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu !**

 **Du coup, ni Rey ni la Résistance n'est morte. Chapitre inutile ? J'espère que vous en concluez que non. J'ai dès le début imaginé ce tournant dans l'histoire (et c'est conséquence) comme un possible Happy End (plus de guerre puisque tout le onde croit la Résistance détruite, tout le monde vivra « heureux » en vivant caché…) qui vous l'avez bien compris ne marchera pas forcément :/ et comme un petit tournant dans la relation Reylo.**

 **Moins de Poe que prévu parce que même si l'arc du personnage est entièrement écrit, j'ai ENORMEMENT de mal à me satisfaire de ce que j'en fais, alors du coup j'avance à petit pas.**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce que j'ai fait à Yavin IV ?**

 **Merci à SkyAngel1997 d'avoir commencé à me suivre !**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui lisent mon histoire sans laisser de reviews, mais qui j'espère passent un bon moment ! :D**

 **N'hésitez pas à réagir, à commenter, à théoriser ! (je réponds à tout le monde en MP ) )**

 **Les reviews sont le bonheur du FFwriter !**


	8. Entre embryon et renaissance

Comme Ben le lui avait indiqué, l'ouverture de la grotte était à présent obstruée.

Rey était arrivée devant celle-ci, et n'avait pas d'autres choix que de le constater. Un instant troublée par l'inquiétude, la jeune femme se remit les idées en place et commença à réfléchir.

Alors qu'elle jaugeait ses options, Rey ressentit un léger coup dans le ventre, comme si quelqu'un venait de la frapper. Elle ne se recroquevilla qu'un instant _qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ puis elle attendit dix secondes dans l'expectative. En constatant que plus rien ne se passait, elle fronça les sourcils puis oublia.

En revenant à son problème, Rey se rendit compte qu'elle avait deux possibilités :dégager les rochers ou trouver une autre issue.

La première solution lui paraissant la plus logique, la jeune femme ferma les yeux et elle se concentra sur l'amas de rochers. Son esprit commença à s'étendre et à tisser un lien avec ce qui l'entourait, et peu à peu ce lien se fixa entre elle et la pierre. Il y avait deux visions des choses : ce qu'aurait fait sûrement Kylo Ren, à savoir imposer à la pierre de se déplacer, ou bien sa méthode, ne faire qu'un avec ce qui l'entourait pour simplement modifier une situation. Certes, la roche n'était pas vivante, mais tout ce qui la composait l'était.

Voilà ce qu'était la Force, non pas être doté de supers pouvoirs, mais faire le lien avec chaque chose qui puisse exister. Car si la Force était un super pouvoir, Rey ne serait pas en train de se rendre compte que son plan ne fonctionnait pas.

 _Pourquoi n'y arrivé-je pas ?_

Pendant un instant, la jeune femme resta interdite et embarrassée.

Rey n'avait pas très envie d'avoir recours à sa seconde option, puisqu'elle lui obligerait à pénétrer dans le labyrinthe des galeries souterraines par un point de départ hasardeux : au moins démarrer d'ici lui aurait donné la certitude d'être partie dans la bonne direction !

Avant de prendre la moindre décision hâtive, Rey se décida à retourner au Faucon pour récupérer le maximum d'affaires. Pendant son trajet, elle aperçu de loin la petite cabane où se trouvaient toujours les textes sacrés. _Des cendres, rien qu'un tas de cendre,_ pensa Rey.

La jeune femme atteignit le vaisseau, y récupéra de quoi se faire un gros sac et de nouveau s'en fut.

Elle redescendit avec son matériel, et elle essaya une nouvelle fois de dégager l'entrée de la caverne. En vain.

Alors que la jeune femme s'apprêtait à se résigner et à décider d'une nouvelle direction à prendre, elle entendit de nouveau une voix l'appeler. Elle s'exprimait en dialecte extra-terrestre mais elle comprit très bien qu'elle prononçait son propre nom :

\- _Rey…_

Cette voix ne semblait pas réelle. Paradoxalement, c'est ce qui motiva la jeune femme à suivre la direction d'où elle semblait provenir. Mais étrangement, elle semblait vouloir l'éloigner de la montagne sous laquelle ses amis devaient pourtant forcément être.

Ne suivant que son instinct, Rey se décida tout de même et commença à s'enfoncer de nouveau profondément dans la forêt.

 _Entre les troncs épais, témoins aux grands âges_

 _Entre lesquels cette jeune femme passe_

 _Entre la boue, le sol irrégulier et les épines_

 _Entre la flore et la faune, dirigée par une voix sage_

 _Que la Jedi elle-même ne peut craindre, face_

 _A la nuit tombée, au crépuscule et à l'aube, suivant simplement la consigne_

Voilà comment Rey progressait.

Elle suivit son instinct pendant une journée entière. C'était long, mais elle se doutait bien qu'il n'existait pas de chemins plus rapide. Si elle ne suivait pas aveuglément cette chose qui lui parlait (à moins que cette chose ne soit en elle ?) la jeune femme recommencerait à se poser mille questions. Et si elle partait dans la mauvaise direction ? Et si ses amis avaient retrouvé leurs vaisseaux et quitté cette planète ? Pourquoi la Jedi n'était pas simplement resté près des vaisseaux à les attendre ?

Mais heureusement, Rey ne se posait pas ces questions, ayant la certitude intangible que tout allait bien se passer.

De plus, après avoir redescendu encore plus profondément dans la vallée que lors de sa chute, elle avait fini par bifurquer à nouveau vers la montagne.

Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin devant une nouvelle entrée de caverne, Rey fut parcourue du sentiment que cela devait être la bonne direction :

\- Eho ! cria-elle en restant à l'entrée. Est-ce que quelqu'un m'entend ?

Rey n'eut aucune autre réponse que son propre écho résonnant pendant quelques secondes. N'ayant pas d'autres pistes, la jeune femme se décida à rentrer. Dans le sac qu'elle s'était constituée, Rey avait de quoi allumer un feu. Alors elle se débrouilla ça et ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle pour se constituer une torche.

L'intérieur de la grotte n'était pas très discernable depuis l'entrée, étant donné que celle-ci était assez petite et fortement dénivelé à son seuil. Aussi, la jeune femme ne s'attendait pas à voir ce qu'elle découvrit au bout de quelques mètres.

Et cela la surprit tellement qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de s'émouvoir.

 _On… on dirait_

Ahch-Toh, et la salle où se trouvait le motif d'humain blanc et noir. _Maître Luke…_

Rey versa une seule et unique larme, avant de se reprendre en entendant la voix de Ben lui rappeler « Rey, laisse mourir le passé. »

Le lieu était bien plus garni cependant qu'un simple motif au sol. On trouvait certes un individu assis en tailleur découpé d'un côté blanc et d'un côté noir, mais aussi autour de lui plusieurs statues en marbre blanc (salis par le temps) qui représentaient des hommes ou des femmes. Chaque statue devait mesurer dans les deux mètres cinquante, mais le socle sur lesquels chacune reposait faisait presque un mètre de haut à lui tout seul. Ces socles étaient également creusés, et dans ces espaces vides se trouvaient divers objets. Dont…

 _Des cristaux kybers !_

Rey s'approcha sur-le-champ de l'une des statues et commença à la fouiller. Bientôt, elle trouva un sabre laser presque complet, et un cristal intact. Alors que la jeune femme se demandait ce dont le sabre avait besoin pour être réparée, elle fut interrompue par une voix provenant de derrière elle…

\- Je me demande bien à quoi ce sabre pourrait te servir, puisque tu ne comptes pas l'utiliser contre le Premier Ordre.

\- Maître Luke ! s'exclama Rey.

Elle s'était retournée, complètement surprise. Il était bien là face à elle, entourée d'un halo bleu élégant, l'air apaisé et déterminé.

\- Maître Luke, reprit Rey qui avait pourtant tant de choses à lui demander, je suis désolé. J'ai perdu votre héritage…

\- Si je t'ai laissé continuer l'histoire, ce n'était pas pour que tu fasses renaître l'Ordre Jedi. Tout ce que je voulais que tu sois, c'est une lueur d'espoir pour ceux qui combattent l'obscurité. « Si quelqu'un cri à l'aide, je cours à son secours ! » n'est ce pas ce que tu m'as toi-même dis ? Ce que tu as fait sur la falaise, c'est penser à Ben et à toi avant de penser aux autres. L'étincelle a vacillé dans le coeur de milliers de personnes à l'annonce de ta mort, parce que tu ne peux t'empêcher d'aimer un homme plongé dans le côté obscur.

Rey resta un moment interdite. Elle l'avait déçu… bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Depuis trois ans, la Résistance avait gagné en puissance, elle avait commencé à former des êtres sensibles à la Force avec le peu de moyen en sa possession… Elle savait que Luke n'approuverait pas ces choix-là mais c'était la suite de son discours qui l'avait ébranlé. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlés, elle lui avait promit de ramener Ben vers la lumière…

\- Maître… articula difficilement Rey. Il doit y avoir un autre moyen…

Luke répondit d'un air presque fataliste :

\- Même si j'ai essayé de ne pas tuer mon neveu, je ne peux accepter que l'espoir disparaisse dans la galaxie.

Et brusquement, il disparu.

Rey resta un long moment interdite, seule, à se demander si quoique ce soit qu'elle avait pu faire avait servi à quelque chose.

 _Je ne peux pas abandonner Ben. C'est impossible, si je dois renoncer à lui pour être une Jedi je ne peux pas, je ne peux..._

Mais la jeune femme fut interrompue dans ses pensées. Brusquement, un bruit venait de retentir provenant des profondeurs de la caverne. Cela ne paraissait être que quelques pierres qui s'étaient déplacées, mais Rey, rattrapée par ses longues années de survie sur Jakku, n'osa pas signaler sa présence.

Elle rassembla les pièces du sabre-laser et les mis dans son sac avant de s'enfoncer. La salle s'ouvrait sur trois couloirs, mais il était clair que le son était provenu de celui du milieu, un couloir assez grand pour laisser traverser un Wookie qui ne se déroulait que sur une vingtaine de mètres avant d'aboutir à une nouvelle salle. Celle-ci était forcément encore plus sombre vu le peu de lumière qui pouvait y pénétrer, mais Rey pouvait tout de même y voir avec sa torche. La salle contenait un bassin d'une vingtaine de mètres de diamètre, dont la jeune femme ne pouvait pas distinguer le fond.

Rey avait beau regarder autour d'elle, elle avait beau voir quelques roches sûrement retirées de la paroi par-ci ou là, elle ne voyait pas ce qui avait pu déclencher ce bruit. Elle s'apprêtait à partir dans une salle adjacente lorsque soudain elle entendit un bruit dans l'eau. Comme si un gros poisson venait de se déplacer.

Lentement, Rey tendit sa torche en avant et essaya de jeter un œil à ce qu'il y avait sous l'eau. Il lui sembla un instant distinguer une peau noire et lisse… Quand tout à coup deux rangées hallucinantes de dents pointues se jetèrent sur elle !

Accompagné d'un hurlement puissant, ce qui avait jailli de l'eau passa à un mètre de frapper Rey de plein fouet. Le choc aurait sûrement était létal.

La jeune femme avait laissé tomber sa torche en esquivant par surprise, et celle-ci tomba dans l'eau pour plonger la caverne dans la pénombre. Mais même dans une obscurité quasi totale, Rey avait distinguée une créature gigantesque. Sa tête et deux bras armés de griffes dépassaient de l'eau, mais Rey n'en distinguait pas vraiment les traits. Elle savait seulement que cela atteignait le plafond… alors que la moitié du corps devait encore être sous l'eau.

La créature lança une nouvelle attaque, mais pousser par son instinct de survie Rey détala à toutes jambes, et son expérience de Jakku lui permit de l'esquiver.

La jeune femme se précipita vers la sortie. Mais une masse énorme lui barra soudain le passage, accompagnée d'un autre cri de prédateur. Il glaçait le sang à la jeune Jedi.

Cependant, la peur avait un effet positif chez elle, décuplant sa concentration. Rey avait changé de direction et s'insinuait désormais dans l'un des couloirs. La chose, dans le noir, la poursuivait d'un pas extrêmement lourd et pourtant agile, comme un rancor à qui l'on aurait donné des aptitudes de félins.

Le couloir dans lequel s'était engagé Rey était assez petit, et le monstre faisait beaucoup de bruit derrière elle sans la rattraper.

Elle se retourna : ce qui l'a poursuivait semblait effectivement être dérangé par l'étroitesse du passage. Rey ne distinguait pas énormément de chose de lui, mais elle ne voulait de toute façon pas en savoir davantage. Et de toute manière, alors que son cœur battait la chamade car elle sentait la mort arriver, et ses vagues pensées raisonnées n'allaient que pour Ben Solo…

Rey couru encore et encore et pensa avoir semé la chose dont elle n'entendait bientôt plus que des hurlements plaintifs, puis plus rien. Mais soudain, elle obliqua sur un couloir qui ne s'avérait être qu'un cul de sac au bout d'un petit mètre. Alors que la jeune femme s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin, sa respiration se bloqua et son corps se plaqua contre la paroi : la créature était là, dans le couloir…

Etrangement, une musique commença à résonner dans l'esprit de Rey… Une musique douce, comme celle d'une berceuse… Alors qu'elle apercevait dans la pénombre les contours d'une patte énorme terminée en griffes. La tête de la bête était longue et sa bouche refermée était serties de dents… mais pour l'instant la chose grognait et respirait fort. Et la petite berceuse continuait...

 _Il me cherche_ se dit la jeune femme. _Il est excité parce qu'il sait que je suis toute près !_

Rey supplia un instant pour que quelqu'un - _Ben -_ n'intervienne, mais au dernier moment elle se décida à se jeter elle-même dans la gueule du loup, dans une posture agressive comme si la jeune femme pensait affronter le monstre.

Sans vraiment y prêter attention, elle avait tellement bandé sa concentration qu'elle en avait appelé à ce qui l'entourait, et alors que le monstre commençait à répondre à son défi par un coup de mâchoire qui allait sans aucune doute déchiqueter la jeune Jedi en deux, la roche au-dessus de la créature céda et s'abattit sur lui.

D'un coup, il n'y avait plus devant Rey qu'un éboulement de roche qui lui barrait un passage. Mais du monstre, nulles traces, même sous les débris.

 _Mais… où est-il ?_

Rey essayait de regarder, d'entendre, dans toutes les directions qu'ils lui étaient possibles. Mais dans l'immédiat son champ optique état si diminué par sa position et par l'obscurité, qu'elle eut seulement la certitude que la créature n'était pas dans les environs proches.

La jeune femme se dégagea alors, et le chemin par lequel elle était arrivée étant maintenant obstrué, elle se résigna à partir dans une autre direction. Elle marcha quelques centaines de mètres, la peur au ventre, quand soudain quelque chose la fit s'arrêter net. Devant elle, la pénombre semblait être devenue plus opaque, comme si elle faisait face à un mur de ténèbres.

Et d'un coup, le bras armé de griffes surgit de cette obscurité, et le rugissement du prédateur retentit à nouveau.

Rey était épuisée par l'accumulation de la fatigue et des efforts répétés. Si elle n'avait pas eut à sa battre toute sa vie pour se nourrir, elle aurait sûrement déjà craquée. Mais la jeune femme se remettait une nouvelle fois à s'enfuir.

Elle piqua un sprint sur quelques centaines de mètres, et alors qu'elle n'y croyait plus et qu'un bruit désagréable résonnait dans ses tempes, le bruit de la menace derrière elle commença enfin à diminuer.

La jeune femme n'osa pas se retourner, pas avant d'entendre un énorme rugissement qui semblait ne vouloir dire qu'une chose. _Frustration._

La chose s'était arrêtée à environ cent mètres d'elle, comme si un mur l'empêchait de s'approcher plus loin. La créature paraissait folle furieuse, et lorsqu'elle cria une nouvelle fois c'est en jetant des coups de griffes qui auraient décapités Rey si elle avait été à proximité.

Puis finalement, alors que la violence habitait encore l'animal, il disparu dans la brume.

Rey avait assisté à cela sans rien dire. Son cœur battait la chamade, elle avait l'impression qu'il allait bientôt cesser de fonctionner. Jamais elle n'avait eut si peur.

 _C'était quoi ce truc ?_ gémit-elle.

En se reprenant, elle se rendit compte de quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pu que constater sans se rendre compte des conséquences : elle avait couru dans un couloir au fond duquel apparaissait une lueur orangée. La lumière d'un feu.

 _La jeune femme d'abord incertaine_

 _Fini à son immobilité par mettre un terme_

 _Un pas minime mais certains_

 _Puis un autre puis un autre encore_

 _Jusqu'à franchement emprunter le chemin_

 _Qui la mènera vers l'horreur ou vers l'or_

Elle entendit rapidement des voix, et dès que ce fut le cas elle en reconnu les sonorités.

 _Les autochtones !_

La jeune femme pénétra dans le lieu et découvrit le groupe qui dansait autour d'un feu. C'était magnifique : Nix le chaman était au centre du groupe, concentré, il faisait danser les flammes de façon encore plus impressionnante que la dernière fois que Rey l'avait vu.

Pourtant, dès qu'elle fut assez proche du groupe, tous s'arrêtèrent dans leur cérémonie (alors que Rey n'avait ni attiré l'attention par un bruit ou le fait que quelqu'un l'aurait aperçu).

Nix rouvrit les yeux et leva. Rey n'osa pas avancer, alors c'est le chaman qui se rapprocha d'elle. Il commença alors à rentrer en communication avec elle, de la même façon qu'avant : c'était bien plus des idées que des mots qu'ils s'échangeaient.

 _Tu t'es perdue ?_ pourrait-on néanmoins traduire. _Il y a quelque chose dans ton sac._

La jeune femme essaya de transmettre ses souvenirs des évènements passés depuis leur séparation (en essayant toutefois de masquer la majorité qui était lié à Ben…) puis elle ouvrit son sac et tendit le sabre et le cristal kyber qu'elle avait récupéré.

 _Est-ce à votre peuple ?_

Nix resta interdit un moment, Rey lui laissa s'emparer du sabre et le chaman sembla réfléchir un moment (derrière, les autres membres du groupe regardaient l'échange entre leur chef et la jeune femme d'un air intéressé). Lorsque Nix regarda à nouveau Rey, il semblait sourire très légèrement. D'un message, il invita Rey à s'approcher de leur feu. La jeune femme, se sentant en confiance, accepta.

 _Qu'elle était ce monstre, qui m'a poursuivi ?_ demanda-t-elle tout en avançant.

Elle cru que Nix se contenterait de dire qu'il n'en savait rien. Mais sa réponse fut tout aussi déconcertante.

 _Le monstre pouvait te tuer, mais le monstre n'existait pas._

Arrivé devant le feu (qui en l'absence de Nix n'était redevenu qu'un gros feu ordinaire – et qui aurait commencé à asphyxier les alentours si le chaman n'en avait pas repris le contrôle) Rey fut invité à s'agenouiller pour faire parti du cercle. Nix s'essaya en face d'elle, et la jeune femme pour l'apercevoir tenant le sabre par-dessus la lueur des flammes. Clairement, quelque chose de mystique se dégageait de l'homme à la peau ébène teintée de rouge ocre.

 _Nos ancêtres_ commença à expliquer Nix à la surprise de Rey (car brusquement elle venait de se rendre compte à quel point leur connexion s'était améliorée depuis leur dernière rencontre) _sont nés ici. Ils étaient dans les premiers sensibles à la Force, il y a très longtemps._

Rey eut alors l'image de l'individu coupé en deux, une partie blanche et l'autre noire.

 _Eux ont compris qu'il y avait deux parties dans la Force, une sombre et une lumière. Avant que vous Jedi ou autres tranchiez dans un sens, eux respectaient l'équilibre, car la nature est comme cela : mort et violence, mais aussi vie et paix. L'un existe parce qu'il est créé de l'autre. Mais un jour grande dispute chez nos ancêtres a tout détruit, et depuis l'équilibre continue à exister, mais plus chez vos ordres et religions. Jedi avoir lutté contre côté obscur, grossière erreur ! La même que nos ancêtres ! Guerre, tous ce que vous récoltez !_

Instinctivement, Rey avait alors pensé à son amour caché. A Ben, avec qui elle ne pouvait pas avoir une vie de couple – chose absolument normal à exiger lorsque l'on est amoureux – sans mentir et sans le bon vouloir de la Force.

Nix semblait avoir ressenti ce que Rey avait fait passer dans sa tête (ou alors elle avait beaucoup insisté sur sa discussion avec le fantôme de maître Luke), car soudain il l'a regarda de façon différente, presque comme si elle était quelque chose de curieux.

 _Toi, tu pourrais obliger ce Grand Chef à faire paix avec vous ?_

 _Ce n'est pas lui qu'il faut convaincre… c'est tout le reste de la galaxie._

 _C'est faux._

Cette fois, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de faire sentir à Nix qu'elle n'était pas d'accord.

 _Le Premier Ordre nous détruira tous si nous ne parvenons pas…_

 _ _Quelque organisation que ce soit_ , _l'interrompit Nix, _, n'est rien comparé à l'équilibre entre toutes choses. Pendant trente ans, il y a eut une sorte d'équilibre puis le maître s'est retourné contre l'élève, un des côtés à pris l'avantage et a entraîné cet... Ordre Un dans son sillage._

Nix soupira, puis il tendit par-dessus les flammes les morceaux de sabre à Rey.

 _Tu n'as pas de destin, personne n'en a. La Force t'a relié à elle pour ramener l'équilibre car le Grand Chef n'est qu'obscurité. Toi, comme beaucoup d'autres avant, et aucun n'a fait ce qu'il fallait. Mais si tu comprends l'obscurité, peut-être…_

Rey comprenait Kylo, mais elle ne l'aimait et ne l'approuvait pas. Elle acceptait juste cela comme un handicap de Ben, car bien évidemment elle l'aimait autant pour ses qualités que pour ses défauts.

La jeune femme ne pensait pas être capable d'être celle que Nix attendait, pas capable d'apporter l'équilibre dans la galaxie. Déjà qu'elle avait déçu maître Luke… Mais elle était perdue, elle avait besoin d'une aide comme celle du chaman, et elle avait besoin de cette arme pour continuer à aider tous ceux à qui elle tenait.

Elle accepta de reprendre les morceaux de sabres, tout en sachant qu'aux yeux de Nix se serait un « oui » au destin qu'il lui prêtait.

Nix lui sourit et demanda alors à tous les autres de se lever et de former un cercle autour d'elle.

 _Tu peux devenir l'une des nôtres, jeune Rey. Une protectrice de l'équilibre._

 _Mais je… ais-je de l'obscurité en moi ?_

 _Rien ne dit que tu dois former l'équilibre à toi seule._

Rey approuva, légèrement rassurée, et se laissa faire.

Ils lui demandèrent de retirer son haut (ce qui mit la jeune femme mal à l'aise) et tout en lui laissant ses bandages aux bras, ses bottes et son pantalon, ils recouvrirent sa poitrine nue de la même tenue qu'il portait : un simple vêtement en peau d'animal mince mais assez épais pour lui enserrer la poitrine sans que la forme de ses seins ne soit trop suggérée. Puis ils la parèrent de plusieurs colliers et autres bijoux, retirèrent complètement le lien qui attachait ses cheveux et Nix composa une sorte de peinture qu'il place à deux doigts sur les joues et le ventre de Rey.

Celle-ci, en sentant les doigts de Nix près de son nombril, ressentit quelque chose qui n'avait rien à avoir avec un frisson, de la gêne ou quoi que ce soit. C'était comme si… quelque chose en elle était relié aux doigts du chaman à cet instant.

La cérémonie n'avait rien de plus magique qu'à l'habituel. Le clan faisait de la jeune femme l'une des leurs, et lui demandait de toujours nourrir le lien que la Force représentait entre elle et toutes les autres choses. La grotte, le feu, la tribu, chaque parcelle de la galaxie.

Les membres du clan dansèrent, chantèrent, Nix traça des signes sur les murs qui une fois qu'il eut fait resplendir les flammes semblaient vivants.

Puis tout cela fut achevé. Les chants s'estompèrent, Rey se rhabilla, et comprit qu'il était temps pour elle de repartir.

En remettant les morceaux du sabre dans sa sacoche, elle ne pu s'empêcher de demander :

 _Vous ne pouvez pas m'aidez à le réparer ?_

 _Tu es une des nôtres, petite sœur, et je pourrais t'aider comme la dernière fois. Mais tu comprends que tu es bien moins puissante si ce n'est pas toi qui forge ton sabre._

 _Je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut, j'ai essayé tellement de fois…_

 _Tu dois faire corps avec l'arme pour qu'elle se créée… mais peut-être ne fais-tu pas corps avec toi._

 _Comment ?_

 _Tu es perdue, petite sœur. Il faut que tu saches qui tu es._

 _Qui je suis ?_

Rey, toujours déconcertée, et un peu abattue, acheva de ranger ses affaires. Nix indiqua à Rey les quelques ouvertures vers la surface les plus proches, si jamais cela pouvait l'aider à retrouver ses amis. La jeune femme le remercia pour tout, et s'en fut.

Rey passa les jours suivants à chercher. Ben lui apparu deux fois, et à chaque fois ils purent profiter de ses moments pleinement (même si cela faisait perdre du temps à Rey dans ses recherches… ce qu'elle vivait avec Ben était excellent). Elle ressentit un autre coup étrange au ventre, mais qui comme la dernière fois s'estompa très vite. Aussi, elle essaya de reconstruire le sabre, mais échoua systématiquement.

Puis finalement, après avoir essayé elle ne savait combien d'entrée, elle finit par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait : des visages qu'elle connaissait par expérience du quotidien.

Lorsqu'elle approcha, les deux gardes à l'entrée réagirent comme s'ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Mais bientôt, l'un d'entre eux se précipita à l'intérieur de la caverne.

Rey, se rappelant soudain que ses amis la croyait morte depuis tout se temps, fut extrêmement émue en voyant Finn et Rose arriver à l'entrée de la caverne. Ils semblèrent d'abord sidérés, puis un sourire incroyable s'afficha sur leurs deux visages. Et pendant que d'autres résistants accouraient, médusés, ses deux amis rejoignirent en courant, remplient de joie et d'excitation, la jeune femme :

\- Rey !

\- Rey !

\- Les amis, répondit-elle timidement avant qu'ils ne la percutent de plein fouet.

\- Maître !

Rey reconnu ses élèves qui arrivaient à toute allure.

\- Bon sang, s'exclama Finn, tu es vivante ! C'est génial ! C'est la meilleure chose qui pouvait arriver !

\- Nous sommes désolés, fit Sam. Nous n'avons pas pu empêcher les textes Jedi d'êtres détruits.

\- Sam, répondit la jeune femme qui ne pouvait enlever son sourire de son visage, ce n'est pas grave.

\- On le savait ! s'exclama Sam. Vous étiez trop coriace pour être battu par cet odieux type !

Rey s'apprêtait alors à le contredire, puis elle hésita.

Devait-elle dire là, maintenant, à ses amis que Kylo Ren les avaient en fait aidés ? Se souvenant de ses paroles, elle se rappela les jours qui s'étaient écoulés depuis cette discussion et voulu leur demander s'ils avaient quoi que ce soit pour se faire remarquer.

Mais avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Finn lui mit les mains sur les épaules.

\- Rey, déclara-t-il. C'est fini, Kylo Ren a perdu ! Nous rentrons juste de mission et nous avons prévenu la galaxie toute entière ! Maintenant nous savons quel mensonge ce salopard cachait depuis tous ce temps !

 **Coucou !**

 **J'ai mis plus de temps que d'habitude, et malheureusement ce n'est pas pour mieux ou plus écrire – mais c'était la fin de mes exams, et la fin de tous le stress accumulé… ^^' Je pense néanmoins avoir pris le temps qu'il fallait pour ce chapitre, en espérant comme tjs qu'il vous plaira ;)**

 **Vu que le moment m'y invite, mon avis rapide (d'étudiant en cinéma plus que de fan de Star Wars) sur le film Solo : c'était cool, bien réalisé, mais moins bien que les derniers films ; et (spoiler) même si j'ai adoré Enfys Nest, faire que Han l'aide ce n'est pas logique parce que dans l'épisode 4 il n'aide Luke que pour l'argent avant de devenir bon à la fin… (il ne peut pas devenir gentil puis méchant puis gentil notre bon Han !) Un préquel sympathique mais un peu inutile… J'attends plus celui de Boba Fett réalisé par le mec de Logan (meilleur film Marvel depuis quinze ans, bien plus que les trois Avengers) et The Wolverine où il y a tout à dire et raconter par quelqu'un qui aime les… bah les pas tout gentils quoi ! ;)**

 **Concernant les puristes de Star Wars… oui je sais que l'histoire des Je'daii ne ressemblent pas à ça mais je préfère essayer de vous faire une bonne histoire qui me fasse plaisir que respecter l'univers étendu (dsl :p)**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui lisent mon histoire sans laisser de reviews, mais qui j'espère passent un bon moment ! :D**

 **Je reçois des reviews super longues de votre part maintenant, c'est génial, j'adore recevoir des choses aussi détaillées et je vous remercie, vous êtes géniaux :D**

 **N'hésitez pas à réagir, à commenter, à théoriser ! (je réponds à tout le monde en MP ;) )**

 **Les reviews sont le bonheur du FFwriter !**


	9. Hux, Suprême Leader

_Ce n'est qu'un misérable,_ pensa le Général du Premier Ordre. _Mais il faut croire que cela suffit pour convaincre ces résistants !_

Hux se demandait même comment ce pathétique messager (il n'osait même pas lui donner le titre d'espion) avait réussi à entraîner la Résistance dans tellement de pièges sans qu'ils ne puissent douter de lui.

Il ressemblait beaucoup à celui qui leur avait presque permis de détruire la Résistance près de Crait, l'air poisseux et louche, en plus gras.

 _Tant pis pour eux, leur arrogance sera leur perte cette fois !_

Surtout que cette fois-ci, pas de Ren pour le déranger, ni même de plan infaillible à mettre en place. Pour la réussite de son opération, Hux comptait même à ce que la Résistance réussisse une fois de plus à s'en sortir. Tout ne pouvait donc que se passer comme prévu. Le Général en arrivait même à devoir se contrôler pour ne pas trembler d'excitation :

\- Vous êtes sûr de pouvoir les mener jusqu'ici ?

\- Comme d'habitude Général, répondit le messager plutôt anxieux, ils me font confiance !

\- Si vous réussissez, cette mission sera quoiqu'il arrive un succès. Vous serez payé cette fois, grassement.

\- Merci Général !

 _Imbécile,_ commentait-il intérieurement alors que l'autre commençait à s'en aller.

Quelques minutes après avoir envoyé son pion contacté la Résistance, le Général Hux reçu un nouveau message de l'Etat-major :

\- Général, lui fit son secrétaire, ils répètent une nouvelle fois leur demande…

\- Continuez à préservez le silence, jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! Est-ce clair ?

\- Tout à fait, Général.

Et alors que la conversation aurait dû s'arrêter ici, le secrétaire resta au garde à vous.

\- Et bien ? s'impatienta Hux. Autre chose à me faire parvenir ?

\- Oui général, l'Etat major voulait aussi vous informez que le Suprême Leader venait de localiser et d'anéantir la Résistance, accompagné d'un commando d'élite.

 _Quoi ? Mais… Non !_

C'était ce que fus très tenté de dire Hux. A la place, il ne fit rien d'autres qu'une étrange grimace qu'il masqua en retournant son siège.

 _Non… pas par Kylo,_ se disait-il, _il va devenir intouchable ! Pas maintenant alors que j'ai besoin de ces pathétiques…_

\- C'est une bonne chose pour la galaxie, répondit Hux d'un ton neutre lorsqu'il refit face à son secrétaire. Vous me ferez rappelez d'apporter mes félicitations à notre Suprême Leader lorsque nous reviendrons à eux.

\- Général, salua le secrétaire.

Pendant les heures qui suivirent, Armitage Hux fut dans tous ces états. La malchance s'était encore abattue sur lui, encore une fois les circonstances se jouaient de lui et l'empêchaient d'accomplir ses plans !

Il devait démanteler les installations maintenant, revenir avec la mission que Kylo lui avait assigné accompli. Il allait devoir trouver un bobard pour justifier qu'il est disparu durant tous ce temps… Il était en train de réfléchir et de donner ses premiers ordres dans ce sens, lorsque le messager qu'il avait envoyé rechercher immédiatement après son retour de mission se présenta dans son bureau.

Il arborait un sourire aux lèvres qui immédiatement déplu à Hux.

\- Général, annonça-t-il fièrement, mission accomplie ! La Résistance à bien reçu mon message et tel que je l'ai connais, ils enverront un escadron dans les prochaines heures !

\- Ainsi, vous serez parti dans peu de temps, votre prime en poche. Vous devez être très heureux. Dîtes-moi (Hux était en train de jouer avec une figurine en onyx) qu'est-ce qu'un homme tel que vous pourra faire avec autant de crédits impériaux ?

\- Il y a plein d'endroit qu'y n'attende que des hommes comme moi, Général. Les bars de Coruscant, les casinos de Canto Bight, les soirées exotiques de Yezda…

Hux sourit.

\- Je suppose que vous l'avez bien mérité. Enfin, évidemment, cela implique que vous ayez réellement convaincu la Résistance.

Tout à coup, le rire du messager se figea :

\- Pardon, Général ?

\- Si je devais vous maintenir en cellule jusqu'à ce que les résistants arrivent effectivement, cela ne vous posera pas de problèmes ? Après tout, ils arriveront vite, vous me l'avez-vous-même certifié !

\- Je… je… bien sûr, ils arriveront…

\- Menteur !

Et Hux balança la statut en onyx (qui devait représenté un extra-terrestre quelconque mais qui valait sans doute une fortune) dans le même mur qu'il avait envoyé le verre d'alcool. Aussitôt, les trois deathtroopers qui gardaient l'entrée pénétrèrent dans le bureau et capturèrent le messager.

\- Général ! Par pitié !

\- Vous manquez de chance, lui cracha-t-il au visage alors qu'il s'était mis debout pour lui faire face. Notre Suprême Leader lui-même a condamné la Résistance à l'oubli il y a quelques heures. Donc à moins que vous m'envoyiez un vaisseau fantôme, j'ai bien peur que vous ne soyez qu'un piètre menteur.

\- Non c'est faux ! Votre Suprême Leader ment ! Je vous…

Le messager ne contrôlait plus son flux de parole. Il ne venait qu'à l'instant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait dit.

Ce qu'il avait dit, c'était exactement ce que le Général Hux voulait entendre.

\- Je devrais te tuer, prononça-t-il pourtant d'un air très calme, pour cet affront à notre Leader.

Le messager pleurait maintenant. Ce n'était qu'une poule mouillée. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, Hux ne voyait pas comment il aurait pu faire semblant de venir d'un air joyeux alors qu'il savait avoir échoué.

 _A moins qu'il ne dise la vérité._

\- Si vous acceptez de continuer à travailler pour moi, et que vous renoncez à votre stupide prime, je vous promets de ne pas vous coupez la tête.

\- Ah ! (et l'autre se prosterna carrément à ses genoux !) Merci Général !

\- Fichez-moi le camp, fit Hux dégoûté.

Mais intérieurement, l'espoir venait de renaître dans l'esprit de Hux. Si le Suprême Leader avait menti à son Etat-major (voire à la Galaxie) sur la destruction de la Résistance, révéler son mensonge entraînerait sa chute.

 _Ren, par pitié… Soit tout aussi idiot que ce que j'ose espérer !_

* * *

\- Je le vois ! Il est là !

Chewie avait été le premier à le signaler, mais Finn qui était devant Rose et BB-8 en profitait donc pour le leur annoncer.

Ils avaient dû marcher très longtemps, mais enfin ils apercevaient le Faucon, qui comme ils l'espéraient était toujours sur la même colline (que par contre ils avaient mis du temps à retrouver).

Les trois compères purent enfin pousser un soupir de soulagement, sachant désormais que même s'ils leur restaient quelques efforts à accomplir, ceux-ci étaient à coup sûr les derniers !

Rose sortit de son sac un talkie walkie et le brancha :

\- Nian, appela-t-elle, est-ce que tu me reçois ?

Quelques instants plus tard, la voix de l'extra-terrestre retentit.

\- On a trouvé le vaisseau, annonça Rose, nous vous recontacterons lorsque nous serons arrivés dans le système Kamino.

Nian leur souhaita bonne chance, et la conversation s'arrêta là.

* * *

Boonan Shar avait reçu l'information, et le vieil homme s'était empressé de rejoindre le groupe des élèves de Rey. Depuis la disparition de leur chef, le groupe ne se séparait plus, partageant son chagrin et son désarroi. Rey était l'espoir de chacun des membres du groupe, aussi ils se demandaient depuis que la jeune femme avait été tué par Kylo Ren : que devaient-ils faire ?

 _Nous avons perdu la Dernière Jedi. Nous avons perdu les reliques sacrées ! Il ne nous reste plus rien à défendre._

Rien à part eux-mêmes. Boonan Shar, le plus expérimenté du groupe, n'avait pas eut besoin de se transcender pour prendre la place de leader : il lui avait suffit de voir tous ces coéquipiers (surtout les jeunes humaines Mikaella et Bai Lin) verser des larmes de tristesse et Sam, jusque là le plus motivé du groupe mais depuis ce moment totalement désemparé, pour que son expérience des évènements tragiques le pousse à prendre la rélève.

Ainsi, il avait tenté très rapidement de donné des leçons aux autres élèves (qui avaient l'habitude de recevoir des ordres de Boonan, même à l'époque de Rey, mais qui justement en ressentait d'autant plus l'absence de cette dernière). Lui aussi était désemparé, à lui aussi la jeune femme lui avait sauvé la vie ! Mais il avait déjà tout perdu plus d'une fois, il était capable de se relever.

Cependant, même pour lui la nouvelle que leur avait apporté le messager avait éveillé dans son cœur des sentiments qu'un Jedi n'est pas censé ressentir. De la haine, et une envie irrépressible de se venger.

 _Les amis,_ leur avais dit leur informateur, qui les avaient contactés quelques heures après qu'ils aient redémarrés leur communication et recommencer à informer tous leurs contacts de leur survie, _j'ai un nouveau coup pour vous. Quelque chose d'énorme : j'ai trouvé la poussière cachée sous le meuble de l'appartement du grand Ren ! Dans le système Kamino, sur la première lune, il a réduit des milliers d'habitants en esclavages ! Ils travaillent entourer de stormtroopers, vivent dans des conditions misérables… Dans la bordure extérieure, là où ce pourri ne peut pas être inquiété. Si jamais vous révéliez ces mensonges, vous pourriez faire une vraie différence et le renverser !_

 _Renverser Kylo Ren… Renverser ce salopard que tout le monde dans la galaxie semblait croire qu'il était un 'mal pour un bien' !_

Poe, Finn et Chewbacca, sans doutes les plus affectés par la disparition de Rey avec ses élèves, avaient reçu l'accord de Nian Numb de partir en mission pour se rendre directement sur place. Ils avaient avec eux un mini système de communication, qui leur permettrait une fois sur la place de filmer les méfaits du Premier Ordre et de tout diffuser.

Ce que rapportais Shar à son groupe lorsqu'il arrivait à eux, c'est que Finn, Rose et Chewie avaient retrouvés le Faucon. Mais la nouvelle sembla à peine les enthousiasmer.

N'y pouvant plus, Boonan Shar jaugea l'ensemble du groupe. Que Mikaella et Bai Lin soient abattus, il le comprenait. Que Baerren Tian et Marol Dokan, des adultes, le soient, c'était déjà plus difficile à l'admettre. Mais Sam ? Celui qui exaspérait parfois tout le monde par son enthousiasme ?

\- Sam, vient ici. Il faut qu'on parle s'il te plaît.

Le jeune homme toisa son aîné, un instant il resta stoïque, mais finalement il se releva. Shar l'entraîna dans un coin et l'écart, puis dès qu'il fut certains que personnes ne les pouvais les entendre, il lui lança de se voix grave et fatiguée :

\- Est-ce que tu penses que Rey réagirait comme toi ?

Le jeune homme sembla se remettre tout à coup à réfléchir :

\- Quoi ?

\- Est-ce que maître Rey, ou Luke, ou n'importe quel grand Jedi s'est laissé abattre lorsque tout espoir était perdu ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais être à la fin ? Un Jedi ou un petit chien accompagnant Rey partout ?

\- Je voulais être un Jedi, Shar, mais…

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Elle a disparue ! lâcha le jeune Sam. D'accord, Rey est partie ! Toutes les reliques Jedi ont disparu ! Il ne reste plus rien, nous avons échoué !

\- Qu'est-ce que nous a dit Rey sur l'échec ? Qu'elle tenait de maître Luke !

Sam soupira un moment, et lorsqu'il reprit se fut avec une profonde tristesse :

\- Que l'Ordre Jedi avait déjà échoué, mais s'était toujours relevé plus fort.

\- Il n'est plus question d'être honoré d'être son élève, Sam, il est question de ne pas faire honte à ce qu'elle a fait ! Tu vas venir avec moi, nous allons entraîner le groupe, et je t'interdis de songer à renoncer ! A partir de maintenant, tu es un Jedi !

Boonan Shar n'avait pas le pouvoir de dire une telle chose. Mais la galaxie n'avait plus de meilleures options qu'eux. Et étant donné la lueur qui recommençait à briller dans le regard du jeune homme, c'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre.

Shar tendit une main fière à Sam, qui l'a serra, et le vieil homme dû ensuite crapahuter pour ne pas se faire distancer par son jeune collègue en rejoignant le groupe.

Sam et Shar, ensemble, reprirent le groupe en main, et les obligèrent à travailler jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Il ne fallu que quelques heures (les plus essentielles, si courtes mais si difficiles à accomplir lorsque l'on y croit plus) pour remobiliser l'équipe.

Lorsque la nuit tomba, Mikaella demanda à Shar de raconter une histoire de son enfance.

Ce n'était pas vraiment des récits, Shar ne faisait que raconter sa (pas si passionnante que cela) jeunesse. Mais comme Bai Lin, puis Sam, puis tout le monde appuyèrent la demande, il finit par s'exécuter.

\- Le temple Jedi se trouvait sur Coruscant, la Planète capitale de l'Ancienne République. Les pires utilisateurs du côté obscur, les Siths, avaient disparus il y a plus de mille ans, et personne ne s'inquiétait en songeant à eux. Nous étions naïfs… mais nous étions heureux. Personne ne songeait à se battre, ou à survivre, seulement à garantir la sécurité…

* * *

\- Allô, la Résistance ! Ici Poe Dameron, est-ce que vous me recevez ? Allô, la Résistance ?

Toujours rien sur cette fréquence. Poe avait beau apporter toutes les modifications qu'il voulait à l'appareil de communication, rien n'y faisait.

 _Bon sang,_ se disait le Général intérieurement, _par pitié, faite qu'ils soient toujours en vie !_

Le système de Yavin avait reçu ce matin l'information : la Résistance avait été entièrement détruite par un commando dirigé par le Suprême Leader en personne !

Les stormtroopers présents dans le village avait fait la fête pendant plusieurs heures. Pour Poe, il avait fallu qu'il se rappelle son infériorité numérique et son incapacité à trouver un moyen de quitter cet endroit, pour l'empêcher de leur sauter dessus.

En revanche, il fut incapable de maintenir le secret de son appartenance à la Résistance à Le'aarza. Bon, ce secret avait déjà été en parti brisé lorsqu'il lui avait donné la raison de sa présence ici, mais enfin : tous les Résistants d'il y a trente ans n'avaient pas emmenés leur progéniture sur la même voie !

Heureusement, Le'aarza (bien qu'il persistait à penser que la Résistance était une perte de temps) comprit la peine de Poe et se proposa même de lui procurer un système de communication, malgré ses faibles moyens.

Le libtinium semblait vraiment être un hôte sympathique, et cela aurait fait de la peine à Poe de lui attirer des ennuis avec le Premir Ordre. Mais malgré sa générosité, son aide n'était pas suffisante pour le Général, qui n'était pas un as en mécanique non plus.

\- Allô, essaya-t-il pour la centième fois. Ici Poe Dameron ! Est-ce que vous me recevez !

Nouveau silence _de mort_. Rien à faire.

Poe, abattu, savait que son appareil était trop pourri pour contacter la Résistance si elle était toujours au point de rendez-vous.

 _Et peut-être on-t-il eut le temps de trouver une autre planète._

Ca pouvait être cela, ça devait être…

Poe se sentit espionné.

Il se retourna, surpris, et découvrit le jeune Lunik qui semblait à moitié se cacher, à l'écart.

* * *

Finn et Rose ne passaient en général pas beaucoup de temps seul à seul. Ils n'avaient donc pas le loisir de partager beaucoup de moment rien qu'à eux… Et il semblait que même être sur le Faucon n'était pas assez solitaire !

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Finn interrompu dans son baiser avec Rose par un cri de Wookie. Chewie, tu n'as pas besoin de copilote en vitesse lumière !

Chewie répondit par un nouveau cri, et bientôt les bipububip de BB-8 résonnèrent dans le cockpit pour savoir ce qu'il se passait :

\- Dégage BB-8, s'empourpra Finn de gêne, ce n'est pas pour ton âge !

Et le petit robot s'en fut. Il n'y avait que Rose pour se contenter d'avoir les joues rougies.

\- Chewie nous expliquais, dit-elle, que nous sommes sur le point d'arriver.

\- Oh, s'étonna Finn, et bien, pardon Chewi…

Le wookie se fendit d'un tel rugissement que Finn manqua d'en tomber de son siège.

Mais effectivement, l'ordinateur de bord venait de mettre fin à la vitesse lumière, et le système Kamino venait d'apparaître devant eux.

Il y avait évidemment la planète principale, couverte d'un océan où régnait perpétuellement une mauvaise météo, et trois lunes qui gravitaient autour de celle-ci. Leur objectif était la plus proche, la lune jaune couverte de sable.

Comme d'habitude, leur informateur leur avait dégoté un code d'accès qu'ils utilisèrent pour pouvoir se poser sans craindre une menace impériale.

La Résistance avait quelques espions dans toutes la galaxie, mais celui-ci (qui avait toujours refusé de donner son nom, et qui n'existait que sur le nom de Coyote) était de loin leur plus prolifique et leur plus efficace. Depuis des mois qu'il leur donnait des informations et de l'aide, il leur avait permis de réaliser pas mal de sabotages, de pillages d'information ou de ressources.

Ce coup-ci, Coyote leur avait promis un très gros coup. Et dès que le Faucon s'approcha de la surface de Kamino I, son équipage eut la peur d'admettre qu'il avait sans doute raison…

Dans un désert de sable jaune infini (à l'exception des montagnes de roches abruptes et jaunes qui faisait vraiment penser à Jedha) des dizaines d'énormes machines sur roues ou à grues se trouvaient là, entourées de milliers de petits points.

Rose, Finn, Chewbacca et BB-8 se posèrent sur un haut plateau où se trouvait déjà une petite dizaine de vaisseaux (il y avait un autre cargo corellien, ainsi le Faucon passerait inaperçu). Pour se protéger de la chaleur (et du vent qui crachait des épais tas de sable), ils se couvrirent le visage et commencèrent à descendre le plateau, non pas par le chemin usuel qui avait été creusé mécaniquement, mais à flanc de colline.

Pratiquement arrivés en bas, ils découvrirent une dizaine d'individus dont on ne pouvait pas apercevoir le visage, voilées de la tête aux pieds et portant sur leurs têtes des paniers énormes qui contenaient des roches noirs, au moins une trentaine de kilos par paniers…

Il y avait aussi un couple de stormtroopers qui surveillait l'ensemble. Pendant un instant, Rose et Finn se décidèrent sur une stratégie d'attaque, mais tout à coup un individu voilé fit tomber son panier et s'effondra avec lui. Aussitôt, les deux troopers s'avançèrent vers lui en le menaçant de leur blaster :

\- Relève-toi ! ordonnaient-ils sous leur casque. Le Premier Ordre ne te versera rien si tu en abandonne sur le trajet !

\- Et bien dans ce cas, ramassez-le.

C'était la voix de Finn qui avait parlé. Le jeune homme s'était remis debout et se dressait maintenant avec ce qu'il voulait être un air menaçant face aux troopers.

Ceux-ci, surpris, mirent quelques secondes pour réagir. Le temps que Rose, Chewbacca et BB-8 ne sortent et n'attaquent. A eux quatre, les Résistants mirent immédiatement les stromtroopers à terre. Pendant ce temps, toutes les formes voilées qui les entouraient s'étaient enfuis en courant. Sauf celle qui était tombée, qui maintenant reculait à mène le sol.

\- Eh ! eh ! Arrête ! Reste tranquille ! dirent ensemble Finn et Rose en s'approchant de l'individu. Nous sommes la Résistance, nous sommes là pour vous aidez !

Ils se mirent à genoux devant lui, et découvrir qu'en fait, il s'agissait d'une jeune femme, à la peau sûrement bronzée de base, mais complètement noircie par le travail et les pierres. La jeune femme continuait à avoir peur, mais semblait blessée.

\- C'est sa jambe, fit Rose (et effectivement, son genoux semblait atteint) Chewie, aide-nous à la porter jusqu'au Faucon !

La jeune étrangère aurait sûrement voulu protester, mais soit elle comprenait ce qu'ils disaient, soit elle était dans un trop mauvais état et le wookie était trop fort pour qu'elle ne fasse preuve d'une quelconque contestation.

Avec difficulté, les résistants remontèrent la pente qu'ils avaient descendue, par le même chemin difficile. Ils espéraient ne pas se faire repérer, et en arrivant en haut, hors d'haleine, ils pensaient avoir réussi. Mais c'est alors que le Faucon n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres qu'ils entendirent quelqu'un les héler :

\- Eh ! Vous, là-bas !

Ils se retournèrent, et furent surpris de découvrir un homme dans un état misérable, qui les regardait avec un… sourire de soulagement ?

\- Vous êtes la Résistance, hein ? demanda-t-il. Vous me connaissez sous le nom de Coyote.

* * *

\- Que… demanda l'agent double au Général Hux, qui vraiment ne comprenait pas où celui-ci voulait en venir, qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ?

Hux en avait réellement marre de sa lenteur d'esprit. De son gant en cuir il mit une gifle à ce 'Coyote' avant de reprendre :

\- Notre Suprême Leader a trahi le Premier Ordre. Il faut en tant que Général que je dénonce ces agissements qui vont à l'encontre de toute notre organisation ! Cependant, si je le fais par moi-même on m'accusera d'avoir fomenté cela tout seul. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

\- Je… euh, oui Général !

\- Alors, dès que les résistants seront arrivés – et nous les repérerons avec le code que tu leur as envoyé – tu les retrouveras et tu les mèneras à notre système de communication centrale. Tu es censé être un informateur, tu peux faire semblant de t'infiltrer ici en clandestin, surtout si je te donne ceci.

Hux lui tendit une clé magnétique, qui lui donnerait un accès à tous les compartiments du bâtiment :

\- Tu l'as volé avec le code, est-ce clair ?

\- Oui… (et cette façon de le traiter raffermi un peu le caractère de Coyote) je connais mon métier, Général.

\- Tu pourras vaincre notre système de défense informatique, et envoyer aux canaux de toute la galaxie les images que nos caméras filment constamment ?

\- Je pourrais même mettre ses stupides résistants en premier plan pour tout illustrer ! Les plans machiavéliques sont votre truc général, mais laisser moi me charger de vos réseaux informatiques.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne releva. Coyote savait maintenant que Hux avait besoin de lui, et Hux savait que Coyote ne le trahirait pas malgré son arrogance apparente. _Ce n'est qu'un idiot, mais exactement le genre d'idiot dont j'ai besoin._

* * *

Pendant que Coyote expliquait à Poe et Chewbacca ce qu'il avait à leur dire, Rose était près de la jeune femme qu'ils avaient récupérée, en train de la soigner.

\- Est-ce que tu sais parler notre langue ? Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Siaha, fit la jeune femme.

\- Enchantée, fit la mécanicienne en chef. Je m'appelle Rose.

La jeune étrangère ne semblait pas seulement blessée au genou. Elle était sale, mal-nourri vu son apparence… Une esclave qu'on jetterait dès qu'elle ne serait plus utile.

\- Siaha, tout va bien se passer maintenant, lui assura Rose, mais il faudrait que tu nous dises ce qu'il se passe ici. Si tu le fais, nous pourrons arrêter les responsables, tu comprends. Nous avons des amis qui nous ont envoyé ici pour vous secourir.

\- Je suis arrivés ici avec mes parents, commença à raconter Siaha en baissant la tête, comme si elle obéissait à Rose car celle-ci lui faisait peur. On nous avait promis qu'ici il y aurait du travail, de quoi avoir à manger… Quand nous sommes arrivés offshore nous à séparer et m'a emmener ici. Ils m'ont dit que si je voulais un jour avoir de quoi partir d'ici avec de l'argent je devrais travailler pour eux. J'ai travaillé, travaillé… j'ai travaillé pendant des années (et maintenant elle pleurait tout à fait) mais ils n'ont jamais tenus paroles ! Je leur ais demandé, une fois, quand est-ce que je pourrais gagner ma liberté… (ses sanglots parlèrent pour elle) et puis quelqu'un nous a parler du Premier Ordre, d'un système qui rachetait tous les endroits comme ceux-ci à travers la galaxie, pour les libérer. J'ai espérer avec les autres, pendant des mois qu'ils arriveraient… Et quand ils sont venus ils ont remplacés leurs hommes par les leurs ! Ils n'ont rien changés, c'est aussi difficile qu'avant. Et je crois…

Rose dû faire beaucoup d'effort pour entendre ses derniers mots :

\- Je crois qu'ils ont même oublié qu'ils devraient un jour nous payer.

Siaha soignée, Rose et Finn demandèrent à Chewie de veiller sur elle pendant qu'ils menaient leur opération d'infiltration.

Il y eut ce qu'il fallait de difficulté pour que la manigance de Hux soit crédible, mais évidemment tout se passa comme il l'avait prévu. Le système de communication avait été renforcé à grand frais par le général des armées impériales (ainsi que la porte blindé qui empêchait quiconque d'y entrer ou sortir), de sorte qu'ils soient assez puissants pour qu'entre des mains habiles de pirates…

* * *

Les images défilaient sur tous les écrans assignés au Premier Ordre de la galaxie. Des images de travailleurs réduits à l'esclavage, de machines détruisant un environnement, de troopers chatiant sévèrement des individus, et les voix off de Rose et du témoignage de Siaha illustrant ce qu'ils se passaient.

En quelques heures, la cacophonie s'empara de toute la galaxie.

Et Hux en profita pour recontacter l'Etar-major :

\- Général Hux ! demanda l'un des membres du Conseil. Où étiez-vous ?

\- Le Suprême Leader m'avait tendu un piège, récita-t-il. Dès que mon vaisseau s'était approché de Kamino, nous nous sommes fait attaquer. J'ai réussi à m'en sortir mais j'ai perdu les communications. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- C'est la débandade Général ! Nous étions sur le point d'envoyer toutes forces contrôler les populations pour mâter immédiatement cette crise !

\- Général, fit Hux à son collègue tout en savourant à l'avance les mots qu'il allait prononcer, le Suprême Leader voulait clairement cacher cette endroit. Nous ignorions son existence, il nous a même assuré que la Résistance avait été détruite. Il suffit de couper une seule tête…

Le Général laissa planer un long silence.

Lorsque finalement son confrère reprit la parole, il devinait que c'était après avoir rapidement concerté le reste de l'armée :

\- Général Hux, vous êtes le chef de notre armée impériale. Pouvez-vous nous rejoindre rapidement ?

\- Pas de soucis, assura-t-il.

\- Suprême Leader, demanda une nouvelle fois l'autre Général, que faisons-nous de Kylo Ren et de ses Chevaliers ?

Hux avait attendu toute sa vie cette victoire, cette appellation ! Il prit tout son temps avant de répondre :

\- Le peuple se soulève, disiez-vous ?

* * *

\- Voilà Rey, acheva d'expliquer Finn à son ami alors que dans toute la galaxie l'Etat-major annonçait la trahison de leur Suprême Leader aux promesses de justice et de sécurité impériales, tu sais tout.

La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à regarder Finn dans les yeux. En fait, il lui fallait beaucoup de difficulté pour qu'ils ne se gonflent pas de larmes.

 _Ben n'a pas pu faire ça…_ se répétait-elle pour la centième fois. _Non, il… il n'a pas…_

\- Rey, s'inquiéta Finn, tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

Rey sentit un nouveau coup de pied dans le ventre. Ca et son chagrin lui donnait une atroce envie de vomir.

La jeune femme s'enfuit en courant vers l'extérieur, et parti le plus vite qu'elle put dans la forêt.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?_ se demandait-elle. _Ben ?.._

Il fallait qu'elle lui parle.

Même s'il ne contrôlait pas leur lien, elle essaya de l'appeler mentalement, et fit en sorte de rester le plus éloigné possible de tout le monde, même lorsqu'elle les entendis l'appeler par son nom.

\- Rey ! Rey où es-tu ?

La jeune femme dû attendre le crépuscule, lorsque le ciel devînt bleu pâle, mais enfin il apparu devant elle. Ils se trouvaient à présent dans l'immense palais de Naboo, dans la grande salle des invités.

Sans réfléchir, Rey lui sauta dessus :

\- Je sais tout Ben, je sais tout ! Je n'ai jamais approuvé une seule de tes décisions ! Jamais ! Mais parce que j'ai toujours pensé que tu étais le moins pire parmi tous ces gens ! Je te faisais confiance Ben… As-tu vraiment fais cela ?

\- Cela n'a aucune importance.

Son ton n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui de d'habitude. Il était las, découragé, celui d'un homme qui acceptait d'avoir échoué.

Rey, en larme, s'arrêta de frapper :

\- Quoi ?

\- Je me suis fait avoir. J'avais envoyé Hux débarrassé cette planète de l'esclavage et je ne me suis pas assez inquiété de son absence… En même temps, qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire face à quelqu'un qui arrive à disparaître. Je suis aussi incompétent que mon père.

\- Ben…

Rey avait prononcé son nom avec de la pitié. Mais soudain, elle entendit du bruit provenant de la porte et s'inquiéta :

\- Ben, qu'est-ce que sait ?

\- Le peuple, ils arrivent pour m'attraper.

\- Il faut que tu t'enfuis !

\- Je pensais ne pas te revoir avant la toute fin. Je penserais que tu me détesterais si par miracle je devais survivre à la foule. Il est trop tard pour s'enfuir maintenant.

\- Ben !

Rey entendit la porte céder, et des dizaines de bruits de pas et de voix en colères se déclencher.

\- Est-ce que tu me vois comme un monstre ? demanda Kylo Ren sans espérer de réponse – et il retira son sabre pour le laisser tomber au sol. Prend soin de toi Rey.

\- BEN !

Et Rey se retrouva à nouveau seule, et immédiatement elle se remit à courir.

Peu importe leur secret, Ben allait être tué ! Il fallait prévenir la Résistance !

Lorsque Rey réapparue, elle rencontra Finn qui l'accueillit avec un air autant de reproche que d'inquiétude :

\- Rey ! Mais enfin tu peux me dire où tu étais pass…

\- Finn ! Je n'ai pas le temps ! Il faut que l'on réunisse tout le monde ! Tout de suite !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Le Premier Ordre nous a retrouvés ?

\- Kylo Ren est innocent ! Il n'a jamais voulu nous tuer ! Il faut que tu me croies !

Mais évidemment, une grande partie de la Résistance ne le croyait pas, et même ceux qu'elle pouvait considérée comme ses plus proches amis se demandaient si la jeune femme n'était pas complètement folle.

\- Je vous jure que c'est vrai ! C'est un complot pour le renverser !

\- Et bien, bon débarras ! lancèrent une dizaine de personnes. Un tyran en moins dans la galaxie !

\- Rey, c'est pour cela que nous nous battons. Alors même si c'est un règlement de compte entre eux, pourquoi est-ce que nous devrions intervenir ?

\- Mais parce que… Aahh !

La jeune femme fut coupée dans son élan. Cette fois, ce n'était plus un coup de poing mais carrément un marteau qui l'avait frappé en plein ventre. La jeune femme se tiraillait et fut aussitôt rejointe par Finn et BB-8 :

\- Rey, demanda Finn, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Le petit droïde n'était pas un robot médical, mais pour le bien de la Résistance Poe Dameron avait boosté sa mémoire d'un essentiel d'analyse médicale, pour au moins savoir rapidement de quoi un résistant pouvait souffrir après une attaque.

Ce fut alors ces bipububips qui déclenchèrent un silence monstre dans la salle :

\- Il dit que tu es enceinte.

Rey avait aussi très bien entendu. Depuis des jours, c'était une évidence, mais même maintenant qu'on l'a mettait devait le fait accomplit, elle ne parvenait pas à y croire.

 _Enceinte ? De… de Ben ?_

\- C'est Kylo Ren.

Autre moment de stupeur. C'était la voix en pleure de Rose Tico qui s'exprimait dorénavant. Elle regardait Rey avec une tristesse infinie dans son regard :

\- Pardon, Rey, j'ai tenu ma promesse jusque là, mais…

\- Rose, lui demanda Finn qui était revenu vers elle à toute vitesse, de quoi parles-tu ?

\- C'est Kylo Ren le père ! cria la jeune femme une bonne fois pour toute. Voilà pourquoi elle veut le défendre ! Rey ! C'est un tyran ! Un tyran !

Les élèves de Rey, Finn, BB-8, Chewie… tous restèrent complètement déroutés et abattus pendant de très longues minutes.

Pendant ce temps, Rey s'était laissée fait capturée sans se défendre, sachant depuis longtemps que si secret était découvert elle accepterait sa punition, et de toutes les façons trop malheureuse pour faire preuve de résistance.

 _Enceinte… et Ben est en train de se faire tuer !_

 **Fini !**

 **Mais serait-ce le terminus pour notre Reylo ?**

 **Effectivement ça à l'air mal partie, et à moins d'une tricherie… mais non (enfin, j'espère ^^') ! Car j'ai encore non pas un mais deux atouts dans ma manche ) (encore une fois, atouts que je prépare depuis pas mal de chapitres)**

 **Alors, pour ceux qui suivent : oui j'ai remplacé les noms Neil et Toysha par Mikaella et Bai Lin (parce que… en fait je préfère ces noms là ! ^^') et Baunmira par Kamino (mais ça j'ai tjs pensé Baunmira comme étant la même chose que Kamino, alors bon voilà je peux officialiser que c'est le cas) ! (la rigueur de travail est morte en juin 2018 ^^')**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui lisent mon histoire sans laisser de reviews, mais qui j'espère passent un bon moment ! :D**

 **Onmywave, SayoriHime, ontheroad7, SkyAngel1997, Uzichow, Mane-jei – merci de m'avoir soutenu jusque là ;)**

 **N'hésitez pas à réagir, à commenter, à théoriser ! (je réponds à tout le monde en MP ) )**

 **Les reviews sont le bonheur du FFwriter !**


	10. Poe Dameron

\- Et Luke Skywalker s'est avancé contre eux tous. Lui, le Maître Jedi, est arrivé pour nous sauver. Pour les distraire. Tous les canons ennemis ont alors commencé à s'acharner sur lui. Des tirs de lasers, provenant de toutes les directions, à la place de Maître Luke il n'y avait plus qu'une volute de fumée rouge et immense qui s'élevait dans le ciel. Et quand les tirs ont cessé... Skywalker est réapparu, sans avoir été touché !

Lunik ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce que disait Poe. Mais peu importait : il en comprenait le sens ! Le jeune libtinium avait entendu l'histoire que Poe avait racontée à son père mais lui avait su faire le lien entre ce que l'humain racontait et qui il était vraiment… Alors que Poe avait essayé vainement de contacter ses amis, Lunik l'avait espionné en se doutant de ce qu'il était en train de faire, puis quand il s'était fait repéré il avait tracé dans le sol un signe qui dans toutes les langues pouvaient inspirer le même espoir : le sigle de la Résistance.

\- Le Suprême Leader est descendu de son vaisseau pour lui faire face, continuait Poe en mettant le plus d'intensité possible et en essayant d'illustrer ses propos avec ce qui l'entourait. Il était là, dit-il en prenant de bout de bois, rempli d'une incroyable colère, pour faire face à Maître Luke…

* * *

Le'aarza entendait vaguement l'être humain parler à son fils à chaque fois qu'il rentrait dans la remise pour remplir son chariot. Lunik semblait captivé par les propos de celui qui l'avait sauvé, même si sa connaissance de la langue galactique était extrêmement limitée.

« Cet humain a du charisme, se disait alors Le'aarza, et quelque chose d'autres qui se dégage de lui… »

Le libtinium n'y réfléchissait cependant pas plus que cela.

Depuis deux jours, il commençait à inventorier tout ce qu'il avait pu récolter pour mesurer ce que la part que récupérerait l'Empire allait constituer. « Cela va être un peu juste, cette année » se disait-il en transportant un légume supplémentaire du jardin jusqu'à son chariot. Car même si la part impériale était inflexible, l'aléa des récoltes… « Mais avec un peu de chance, se disait Le'aarza, les récoltes auront été compliquées partout et je n'aurais pas besoin de tout vendre ».

Mais mieux valait prévoir large.

Lorsqu'il en eut fini, le libtinium appela son fils.

* * *

\- Lunik ! Il est temps de préparer le repas !

Le jeune extra-terrestre, à l'entente de la voix de son père, abandonna à contrecœur Poe et alla s'exécuter. Le Général, qui n'entendait pas grand chose au langage de cette planète où il était pourtant né, comprit par l'habitude des précédents jours que l'heure du souper allait arriver.

Il s'en alla alors vers la salle à manger, entraperçu Lunik qui était en train de s'agiter dans tous les sens, et fut bientôt rejoint par Le'aarza qui se posa un peu trop lourdement sur sa chaise. Fait amusant, Poe avait presque cessé de remarquer que le mobilier était un peu trop grand pour lui et s'était fait à sa petite taille :

\- Vous avez travaillé dur, complimenta le Général.

\- Chaque récolte c'est même travail difficile, commenta Le'aarza. Je partir demain à Jaka'a et vous venir avec moi. Vous trouverez vaisseau là-bas pour partir.

\- Vous allez vendre vos récoltes à l'avant –poste ? Qu'est-ce vous auriez besoin d'acheter ?

Depuis qu'il était là, Poe n'avait cessé d'être témoin de l'autarcie d'un libtinium. La nourriture, les meubles, chaque parcelle de la vie de Le'aarza et de son fils, ils ne la devaient qu'à leur huile de coude.

\- Pas argent pour nous, rectifia le libtinium, crédits pour Empire. Eux demander argent en échange défendre village.

Brusquement, le sourire de Poe se figea. Un silence gênant commença à s'installer entre lui et le libtinium (heureusement, Lunik ne semblait pas près d'en avoir finit à la cuisine avant un moment).

Le Général ne savait pas si ses amis étaient encore vivants. Et même s'il le savait il n'était pas certains que sa cause avait encore une raison d'exister (pourquoi se battre pour le peuple si le peuple estime que vous ne vous battez pas pour lui ?). C'était parce qu'il était dans cette impasse qu'il était revenu ici.

Poe avait dû supporter la présence de stormtroopers dans ce village parce qu'il profitait de la bonté reconnaissante de Le'aarza, et que celui-ci lui avait promis de l'emmener jusqu'à l'avant-poste de Yavin IV.

Mais malgré toutes ces données, il était invraisemblable pour Poe de ne pas essayer de résonner le libtinium :

\- Le'aarza… commença-t-il en essayant d'être le plus doux et persuasif possible, vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire cela vous savez. Vous et les autres villageois pourriez être libres, comme autrefois. Ces hommes qui vous protègent aujourd'hui pourraient se retourner contre vous n'importe quand ! Je les ais vu massacrer des villages comme celui-ci, tuer des innocents ! Peut-être que les voleurs ont raisons, et que vous auriez dû vous battre !

Poe n'avait pu rencontrer ces voleurs qu'une fois, et même s'ils lui avaient laissé un piètre souvenir, le Général savait ce que vivre reclus, pourchassé et en guerre contre le système pouvait obliger à faire.

De l'autre côté de la table, le ton bleuté de Le'aarza semblait légèrement virer au rouge. D'un ton étonnement bourru (qui rendait le moindre de ses mots encore plus incompréhensible) il répliqua :

\- Voleurs avoir attaquer mon fils ! Voleurs avoir attaqués beaucoup village ! Beaucoup ! Eux seulement voleurs et criminels ! Eux nous prendraient terres même à libtiniums si Premier Ordre pas ici !

\- D'accord, d'accord, calma le jeu Poe.

Tout en abandonnant sa tentative la Général tourna les yeux vers la cuisine. Bon sang, si Le'aarza pouvait être aussi compréhensible que son fils, Poe pourrait lui dire franchement qui il était et ce que lui-même avait vécu…

\- Lunik beaucoup aimer Résistance, lâcha tout à coup Le'aarza qui avait suivit le regard de Poe. Lui beaucoup aimer vos histoires.

\- Ce ne sont que des vieilles histoires, fit Poe en baissant la tête. Des histoires de mes parents…

\- Vous n'avoir pas confiance en moi. Je comprends, dit l'extra-terrestre. Heureux mon fils avoir plus confiance en moi que vous !

Et le libtinium en rigolait presque, de son rire grave créé par la forte corpulence de son espèce. La peur que Poe au fait que Le'aarza ait découvert la vérité n'avait duré qu'un minuscule instant, balayé par ce gros rire :

\- Vous… hésita-t-il, vous n'êtes pas déçu que votre fils soit fan de la Résistance ? De ses actions ?

\- Chose plus importante pour moi est sécurité. Feu, repas, maison… Tout ce qui compte et pas espérer plus. Moi comprendre que mon fils espérer autre chose. Mais Premier Ordre pas offrir cela.

\- La Résistance peut le lui offrir.

\- Mais Résistance donner vie rugueuse, et pour l'instant Résistance pas créer système viable. Dernière République pas bonne, penser qu'à pouvoir comme Premier Ordre.

\- Nous avons fait des erreurs dans le passé, admit Poe Dameron, mais…

\- Mon fils vouloir partir avec vous, rejoindre Résistance avec vous demain. Lui assez grand, moi accepter.

\- Pardon ?

Poe n'en revenait pas. Lunik semblait être débrouillard et n'était plus tout à fait un enfant, mais…

\- Je croyais que la Résistance offrait une vie dure.

\- Trop dur pour moi, fit Le'aarza, mais si lui préfère… Aucun système parfait pour moi, Monsieur Résistant. Jamais. Mais grâce à vous Lunik peut avoir choix, et il a choisit vous. Avoir choix, être le plus important.

Lunik avait en effet préparé ses affaires ce jour-là pendant que Poe n'était pas avec lui. Oui, dans le regard de ce jeune homme Poe savait qu'il n'avait pas vu que de la fascination, mais aussi une _volonté_. « C'est une bonne chose de continuer à trouver des recrues. »

Cependant, l'arrivée de Lunik dans la Résistance n'occupait qu'une maigre partie des pensées du Général Dameron. Ce sont les mots de Le'aarza, sur l'impossibilité d'un système parfait, qui sans cesse résonnaient dans son esprit.

« L'important, c'est de pouvoir choisir. »

Mais pour Poe, cette phrase ne pouvait avoir du sens que s'il pouvait considérer l'Empire comme un choix prenable. Or, il y avait trop de haine en Poe pour le Premier Ordre.

Ses parents s'étaient battus. Lui s'était battu.

Tout à coup, le Général venait de comprendre la raison qui l'avait réellement poussé à revenir sur cette planète : à se faire hurler dessus par chaque peuple qu'il pensait libérer il avait fini par se poser la question « Et si j'avais tord ? ».

Le Général était persuadé de pouvoir trouver une réponse à ses questions, mais quelque chose semblait lui barrer le chemin. Comme si il avait la réponse sur le bout de la langue.

Alors que la nuit tombait entre les poutres en bois du toit, Poe Dameron était perdu.

Dès qu'il rouvrit les yeux, le Général s'étonna qu'il fut encore nuit.

Et qu'il faisait si chaud.

…Un feu ?

\- Oh non ! s'exclama Poe soudainement bien réveillé.

La façade d'entrée était assaillit par les flammes. Il semblait pour Poe entendre aussi des bruits venant de l'extérieur.

Aussitôt, le Général commença à cherche un moyen d'éteindre l'incendie. « Un seau ? » Il n'y en avait pas, il fonçait alors à la cuisine :

\- Lunik ! criait-il remplit de terreur étant donné la chaleur étouffante. Le'aarza !

Lorsqu'il fut dans la salle à manger, deux choses entrèrent simultanément dans le champ de vision de Poe : du côté de l'entrée, là où le mur porteur avait commencé à s'effondrer, il aperçu au dehors des libtiniums courir et d'autres tenir des lance-flammes et d'autres armes – puis un stormtrooper et des bruits de blasters commencèrent à retentir de l'autre côté, Lunik et son père arrivaient en provenance de leurs chambres :

\- Voleurs ! fut le seul mot de Le'aarza que le Général Dameron put entendre.

\- Il faut que vous vous mettiez à l'abri ! s'exclama Poe. Sortez par l'arrière !

Son regard, son ton et sa gestuelle, tout disait que c'était un ordre et qu'il prenait en main les opérations.

Et pile à ce moment, un des voleurs commença à détruire le mur en feu pour pouvoir s'infiltrer. Le'aarza et Lunik s'enfuirent tandis que Poe sauta par-dessus les flammes pour se jeter sur le voleur par surprise. Celui-ci, effectivement pris au dépourvu, s'effondra. Poe se remit du choc et commença à courir vers la tour de guet où les stromtroopers devaient forcément entreposer des armes !

« Mais où sont-ils d'ailleurs ? »

Poe en voyait deux tirer depuis le sommet de la tour, mais un seul au sol.

« Le'aarza parlait d'une protection… mais c'est bien insuffisant ! »

En réalité, un autre stormtrooper était en ce moment même en train d'évacuer le village vers un point de rencontre pour éviter que tout le monde ne se disperse. Et les assaillants étaient une trentaine pour un village qui n'avait même pas une centaine d'habitants : un militaire pour vingt-cinq personnes était déjà largement suffisant pour un régime qui privilégiait la sécurité à la liberté.

Mais dans ce cas, en effet, cela s'avérait insuffisant.

Poe essayait au maximum d'éviter les pirates tant qu'il n'aurait pas obtenu une arme. Cependant, il ne put éviter de se faire attraper la manche. Dès qu'il lui fit face, le Général reconnu le libtinium qu'il avait laissé blessé près de l'ancienne base Rebelle.

Poe ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui éructa, mais cela devait être quelque chose comme « Tu vas payer ! »

Le pirate tenait Poe dans sa main de manière aussi irrémédiable qu'un piège à loup. Le Général tenta de lancer un coup de pied et le réussit, mais apparemment pas assez car le libtinium eut quand même ce qu'il fallait pour garder Poe en main et l'aplatir contre le sol. Dameron en eut le souffle coupé, mais à peine put-il l'encaisser que le pirate recommença, et recommença encore…

\- Toi vas mourir, commentait-il après ce troisième coup (en terminant sa phrase par un terme péjoratif quelconque).

Poe était complètement sonné et commençait à saigner du nez. Incapable de se défendre, il se rendait à peine compte que le pirate allait lui asséner un coup de poing en pleine figure.

Mais soudain, le libtinium reçu un tir de blaster et fut projeté en arrière. Libéré, Poe, pas encore tout à fait conscient mais alimenté par son instant de survie, se dépêcha de ramper loin de la grosse masse bleue qui gisait près de lui. Malgré des douleurs un peu partout, il réussit tout de même à se relever au bout de quelques mètres, et couvert de terre il arriva finalement essoufflé à la tour de guet.

Le stormtrooper qui protégeait celle-ci lui barra instantanément la route :

\- Halte, dit-il à travers son casque, vous n'êtes pas autorisé à entrer !

\- Je veux protéger les villageois, s'énerva directement Poe (même si le fait qu'il était à bout de souffle l'empêchait de l'exprimer). Laissez-moi prendre un blaster !

Mais pendant ce temps-là, les assauts ennemis continuaient, et Poe et le stormtrooper venait soudain d'échapper de peu à tir ennemi :

\- Poussez-vous ! cracha le stormtrooper.

Et il dégagea Poe pour tirer, ce qui immédiatement mit le Général en rogne. Il contre-attaqua en se jetant sur le stormtrooper. Celui-ci s'effondra, Poe lui prit son arme et l'assomma avec, puis il s'enfuit et commença à tirer sur les pirates.

Sauf qu'avec son intervention, il n'y avait pas plus d'hommes à tirer sur eux qu'avant.

Por réussit à descendre trois libtiniums ennemis, mais finit par se faire toucher, et en voyant les stormtroopers quitter la tour de guet il comprit que tout espoir était perdu.

Le Général, soudain débordé, ne put rien faire d'autres que de s'enfuir.

En suivant les stormtroopers à distance, Poe finit par atterrir là où les villageois s'étaient cachés, dans une clairière à l'écart de tout.

Pourtant, si on était attentif, on pouvait encore distinguer dans la nuit des volutes de fumées noires qui montaient dans le ciel.

Lorsque Poe fit son apparition, il chercha Lunik et son père avec anxiété, mais c'est sur le stormtrooper qu'il avait assommé qu'il tomba. Celui-ci lui assena le même coup de blaster dans le ventre que le Général lui avait envoyé.

Poe se plia en deux et fut d'un coup mis en joue par ce même stromtrooper et un autre qui l'avait rejoint :

\- Tu ne bouges pas ! ordonna celui-ci.

\- Je t'avais dit que tu n'avais pas le droit de te servir ! Tu as délibérément désobéi et tu t'en es pris à une force t'autorité pendant que nous défendions le village !

\- Non ! Vous pas blessez lui !

Le'aarza arrivait en courant de sa démarche presque pachydermique. Le stromtrooper qui en voulait à Poe se détourna du général pour mettre le libtinium en joue :

\- N'avances pas plus !

\- Lui sauver mon fils des pirates, rappela Le'aarza qui avait obéit à l'ordre donné. Lui sauver encore moi et fils cette nuit, et lui essayait d'aider !

\- Il s'en est prit à nous !

\- Je voulais vous aidez, osa dire Poe Dameron. Je voulais une arme pour me battre avec vous !

\- Je t'ai demandé de te taire !

\- Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si vous n'aviez pas pris mon blaster !

L'audace et l'affront de Poe choquait les soldats impériaux, qui après tout n'avait pas beaucoup d'autres fonctions dans l'armée que d'obéir aux ordres donnés indirectement.

Poe, naturellement, arrivait à retourner l'échange par son charisme :

\- Je n'ai tiré sur aucun d'antres vous. Avec ce soir j'en suis maintenant à cinq pirates tués ! Vous devez rejoindre un lieu sûr avec les villageois, et un peu d'aide ne sera pas de trop si nous voulons tous rester en vie ! Dès que cela sera fait, je promets de disparaître de cette planète ! D'accord ?

Les stromtroopers se regardèrent, et regardèrent leurs deux comparses (l'un des deux de la tour de guet avait été abattu) avant que finalement ils ne retirèrent le blaster que Poe avait attaché à sa ceinture… tout en le laissant se relever.

\- La prochaine fois que l'on te voit s'approcher de nous, on tire sans hésiter.

Finalement, la marche vers Jaka'a commença à l'aube comme prévu. Mais les circonstances n'étaient pas du tout les mêmes. C'était une centaine de personne fatiguée, désolée et triste d'avoir perdue maison et bien (et pour deux familles, endeuillées) qui vagabondait dans les forêts de Yavin IV.

\- Le'aarza, fit Poe qui avait immédiatement remercié l'extra-terrestre de lui avoir encore une fois sauvé la mise, je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé à votre ferme. C'était tout ce que vous possédiez…

\- Lunik être vivant, répondit-il.

Mais Poe Dameron sentait que sur son cœur pesait une lourde charge.

\- J'ai dit que les pirates avaient peut-être raison, fit-il sans même osé regarder le libtinium en face. J'avais tord. Ils ont attaqués sans penser une seconde aux vies de leur propre espèce qu'ils prenaient…

La rage de Poe était à présent tournée vers eux. Mais elle était aussi toujours tournée contre ce fichu Premier Ordre. Et aussi contre lui-même, qui avait été incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'important pour…

Le Général n'alla pas au bout de sa pensée, car une énorme main à la texture étrange se posa alors sur son épaule :

\- Vous être courageux, fit Le'aarza. Vous vouloir aider les gens, moi être heureux que mon fils choisisse vous modèle.

\- Je suis honoré, dit-il (et il ne put le constater qu'en voyant le regard que Lunik lui adressait), mais je ne suis pas un modèle. J'ai fait des choses qui ne sont pas enviables, et aujourd'hui… je ne sais même pas si j'ai une vraie cause à défendre.

Ses parents s'étaient battus pour forger une Nouvelle République… Et lorsque cette Nouvelle République a été créé, elle a elle-même plantée les graines de sa destruction. Kylo Ren, fils de la Général Organa, du Capitaine Solo, et neveu de Luke Skywalker, était devenu l'arme la plus dangereuse du premier Ordre. Et même si Poe refusait de tenir ses héros comme responsables, il y avait eut toute la cupidité des sénateurs qui avait obligé Leia à fonder son propre groupe indépendant pour lutté contre le retour de l'Empire…

Le silence se maintenu pendant quelques secondes. Puis finalement la voix de Le'aarza retentit à nouveau :

\- Si moi avoir raison, nous pendant trajet vont passer dans un endroit abandonné. Mais important. Moi pense que vous pouvoir être intéressé.

Poe fut interloqué :

\- Quel genre d'endroit ?

Il n'obtint pas du libtinium ni de son fils des informations supplémentaires.

Poe resta attentif durant la demi-heure qui suivit mais les kilomètres s'enchaînèrent et la remarque de Le'aarza demeura sans suite.

Les villageois n'avaient pas de nourriture sur eux, et la fin commença vite à creuser les ventres. Cependant il fallait bien continuer, car ils avaient une chance d'arriver à Jaka'a au crépuscule. Lunik aurait sûrement voulu entendre d'autres histoires sur la Résistance mais la présence des stormtroopers rendaient tout simplement la chose impossible, le jeune extra-terrestre le comprenait et se taisait, serrant les dents.

Les libtiniums, les stormtroopers et Poe étaient épuisés vers la fin de l'après-midi, mais finalement en débouchant sur une autre clairière Le'aarza finit par dire :

\- Ca être l'endroit à montrer !

Un sanctuaire. Lorsque son regard atterrit sur les constructions abandonnées, Poe comprit qu'il s'agissait de cela.

En arrivant à la clairière, les libtiniums fatigués posèrent quand même un regard plein de respect à l'adresse de chaque habitation. Parce qu'il s'agissait bien de cela : maisons, granges… ce lieu n'était rien de plus qu'une version plus grande du village qu'ils avaient quittés (et malgré les marques de l'épreuve du temps, sans doute cette version était-elle à l'origine bien plus reluisante).

\- Est-ce un village abandonné ? fit Poe.

\- De époque avant celle-ci, expliqua Le'aarza.

\- Mais que s'est-il passé ici ?

\- Rien. Village normal libtinium. Déserté.

La question qui pendait alors les lèvres de Poe depuis tout à l'heure finit alors par s'éjecter :

\- Pourquoi m'avoir dit d'attendre cet endroit ?

\- Parce qu'à l'époque, expliqua Le'aarza, libtiniums pas pirates. A l'époque, paix. Et tous les peuples, tout le monde peu importe qui il veut être veut ça. Tous nous rêvons paix.

« La paix ? »

C'était évidemment ce que voulais Poe. Mais soudain, il plongea dans un mutisme où il se força à admettre une autre vérité.

Poe avait entendu toute sa jeunesse ses parents raconter les actions héroïques de la Résistance, et la malfaisance de l'Empire… Les noms d'étoiles de la Mort, de Palpatine, de Dark Vador, de stromtroopers… Consonnaient avec une horreur passée. Ensuite, quand le Premier Ordre a surgit, que la Sénatrice Leia Organa a demandé à chaque individu dans la République de se dresser contre cette menace, Poe n'avait pas hésité une seconde.

Les monstres du passé étaient revenus, il fallait les combattre.

Brusquement, Poe comprit que la paix n'avait _jamais_ été sa priorité. Même s'il tenta un instant de contrer cette révolution, il ne put que se rendre à l'évidence. Ce qu'il avait voulu pendant toutes ses années, s'était vaincre le Premier Ordre. Ce qu'il voulait depuis tout ce temps, c'était la guerre contre ce qu'on lui avait appris à détester.

« Je ne vaut pas mieux qu'un stormtrooper… » se dit soudain Poe.

Le Général ne disait pas un mot de ses réflexions, mais il jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil à Le'aarza et à son fils qui rêvait tant de rejoindre la Résistance. L'un voulait vivre en sécurité, l'autre voulait être libre.

Mais au final ils – et tous les libtiniums qui marchaient autour de Poe - voulaient sincèrement la même chose. La paix. La vraie.

Et si… si Poe revoyait les choses sous un autre angle ?

La fin du voyage se passa sans encombre. Comme prévu, le déclin du soleil coïncida avec l'arrivée à l'avant-poste de Jaka'a.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'orée de la ville, Poe (qui jusque là s'était comporté tout à fait normalement malgré la réflexion qui avait alimenté son esprit pendant les derniers kilomètres) se retourna vers Le'aarza et son fils. Le père libtinium regarda un moment son fils en comprenant que le moment était venu.

Le'aarza se pencha vers son enfant, qui pour la première fois depuis que Poe l'avait rencontré paraissait fragile et peu assurant :

\- Depuis longtemps toi vouloir cet autre vie, fit Le'aarza. Tu peux maintenant partir avec humain. Tu es assez grand. Mais toi rester prudent !

\- Je vais essayer père, répondit Lunik.

Et les deux libtiniums s'étreignirent.

Pendant ce temps, Poe détournait le regard en observant les quatre stormtroopers s'en aller dans la même direction. Probablement pour chercher des renforts…

Lorsqu'il se retourna à nouveau, le Général avoua aux deux extra-terrestres :

\- Nous allons bientôt partir Lunik, mais pas immédiatement.

Les deux libtiniums le regardèrent surpris.

\- Vous avez raison Le'aarza, ajouta Poe. Si la Résistance existe, ça ne doit pas être son se battre, mais pour essayer d'améliorer les choses. C'est ce que je vais essayer de faire.

Et après avoir réfléchit, Poe ne voyait pas d'autres moyens de s'y prendre.

Même, s'il voulait être un bon exemple pour Lunik, ce qu'il voulait à tout pris pour rassurer Le'aarza, il devait s'y prendre de cette façon.

Ce fut le père libitnium qui demanda justement :

\- Que vouloir vous faire ?

Comme prévu, les stormtroopers avaient rejoints le quartier-général de l'avant-poste pour faire part de l'attaque qui s'était produit. Très rapidement, l'idée d'une contre-attaque en plus grand nombre émergea des discussions, mais celle-ci fut interrompue par un bruit de disputes à l'entrée des bâtiments. Lorsque la foule et les soldats accoururent, ils furent surpris de voir l'un de leurs hommes à terre, un humainaux cheveux noirs en bataille au-dessus de lui et son arme à la main :

\- Plus un geste ! commandèrent-ils tous en même temps.

Mais Poe ne se laissa pas impressionné :

\- Il y a eut une attaque dans un village la nuit dernière, les habitants viennent juste d'arriver ici !

\- Nous sommes déjà au courant ! répliqua un soldat impérial.

\- Si tu veux te plaindre tu attendras que les services ne rouvre demain matin.

\- Vous avez l'intention de punir ses pirates ? demanda le Général en faisant fit de toutes leurs remarques.

Les stromtroopers hésitèrent, et Poe en profita pour déclarer :

\- Alors je m'enrôle pour cette mission, et pas la peine de signer un contrat je me fiche du solde.

 **Voilà, mon grand chapitre sur Poe (qui à la base aurait dû être raconté à mesure que les chapitres précédents s'écoulaient mais… voilà j'étais pas très inspiré et ça explique aussi pourquoi j'ai mis autant de temps ^^')**

 **J'espère cependant qu'il vous aura plut, et même si l'arc du personnage n'est pas terminé, vous avez dans ce chapitre l'idée que j'ai voulu exploiter avec ce personnage !**

 **L'autre raison pour laquelle j'ai autant traîné, c'est que j'ai voulu totalement finir le scénario de ma Reylo (dont le climax va commencer au prochain chapitre…) avant de réécrire quoi que ce soit, pour que tout soit bien clair (y compris à quel moment je passerais d'un perso à un autre) Merci d'ailleurs à onmywave pour m'avoir aidé à améliorer ma première version de ce chapitre )**

 **Je vais essayer maintenant de publier tous les dix jours. )**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui lisent mon histoire sans laisser de reviews, mais qui j'espère passent un bon moment ! :D**

 **Merci à , Lunamyx Voldy et Lenacia d'avoir commencé à follow )**

 **N'hésitez pas à réagir, à commenter, à théoriser ! (je réponds à tout le monde en MP ) )**

 **Les reviews sont le bonheur du FFwriter !**


	11. Soldado - Près de l'aube

\- A présent vous êtes à mes ordres ! clama Hux.

Dans la salle du trône de _l'Absolute,_ là où secrètement Rey et Kylo avaient passé quelques moments intimes grâce à la Force, c'était lui qui siégeait désormais en maître.

Dans sa posture habituelle lorsqu'il était en confiance, les mains dans le dos et un regard prétentieux sur ce qui l'entourait, le nouveau Suprême Leader faisait face à ces six individus habillés de noirs avec un air hautement confiant.

Une confiance que les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce – une centaine de stormtrooper avec leur blaster en joue – ne manifestait pas. Même à travers leur casque on sentait une anxiété qui était tout à fait normal d'éprouver lorsque l'on était proche de potentiels ennemis extrêmement puissants. Même si vous étiez militaires, même si la présence du Suprême Leader dans la pièce vous obligeait à restez stoïque – en vérité, cela n'ajoutait qu'encore plus de trouble sous ses masques : de la fierté combiné à du stress.

Seuls les deathstroopers, situés juste derrière Hux, semblaient parfaitement calmes, sans doute parce que leur entraînement particulièrement rigoureux les rendaient aptes à tenir tête un minimum aux individus auxquels s'adressaient Hux.

Quand au Suprême Leader… son égo était bien trop gonflé pour qu'il ressente la moindre peur. Autrement, pourquoi à peine sa prise de fonction effective, alors qu'il était en route vers ce vaisseau pour retrouver l'Etat-major, il avait décidé de changer totalement d'avis ?

Les six chevaliers s'étaient laissés se faire embarquer, car prendre des décisions n'avaient jamais été leur fort. Ils étaient des tueurs, au service de Snoke, puis de leur propre chef Kylo Ren.

Et justement, les chevaliers de Ren, voilà un trophée que le Suprême Leader Armitage Hux estimait soudain digne de sa stature !

Les utilisateurs de la Force n'avaient pas réagis lorsque Hux leur avait raconté toute son histoire. Apprendre que Kylo Ren avait trahi ses engagements au Premier Ordre et fut incapable de tuer la Résistance de ses propres mains ne les avaient apparemment pas tant ébranlés que cela. Que les habitants s'étaient soulevés contre lui en apprenant eux-mêmes la nouvelle et que Hux avait prévu de leurs offrir son exécution en grande pompe non plus. Ils étaient restés avec ce même instinct de tueur près à enclencher les hostilités.

Ce n'était seulement maintenant que l'un d'eux prenait la parole :

\- Ce que vous nous demandez, dit-il avec une voix tellement déformé par son masque qu'il était impossible de préciser son âge ou son sexe, c'est de choisir entre le Premier Ordre et notre chef ?

* * *

A vrai dire, il était tout à fait possible d'estimer l'âge des Chevaliers. Il y a une quinzaine d'années de cela, Luke Skywalker, mut par les dernières paroles de Maître Yoda « Transmets ce que tu as appris », avait sillonné une bonne partie de la galaxie. Pour trouver finalement treize adolescents (dont Ben, son propre neveu) assez sensibles à la Force pour être entraîner, assez motivé pour supporter la difficulté de cet entraînement et assumer la responsabilité d'être la nouvelle génération de Jedi.

Sauf que Maître Luke, dans sa quête de devenir plus sage et compétent, avait aussi recherché partout dans la galaxie les êtres les plus sensibles à la Force, où ceux qui en savaient le plus à son sujet. Et parmi ses personnes, il en trouva un aux connaissances et à l'habilité démesurée : Snoke. La puissance et le machiavélisme de cet individu était tel, que comme Dark Sidious il réussi à cacher sa malfaisance à Luke lui-même. Et qu'en même temps que Snoke en apprenait davantage au Maître Jedi, il en profita dans l'ombre pour détourner ses jeunes apprentis.

Snoke parvint à en convertir six sur les douze. Mais il restait le treizième, Ben Solo.

Celui-ci était de loin l'élève le plus doué de Luke, mais aussi le plus indécis. De tous, il était l seul à être venu non pas pour changer de vie ou pour rendre ses parents fiers, mais pour ne pas les remplir de honte et assumer son héritage.

Lorsque Ben a basculé, les six autres adolescents qu'avait corrompus Hux l'avaient reconnu comme leur chef.

Il y aurait pu y avoir équilibre, comme la Force aspire à laisser les choses se produire.

Mais les nouvellement-nés Chevaliers de Ren se retournèrent contre Luke et ses autres apprentis et les tuèrent tous.

L'Obscurité avait remplacé la Lumière depuis tout ce temps.

* * *

Les six Chevaliers avaient toujours fait ce que leur avait ordonné le Suprême Leader. Snoke, puis directement Kylo Ren. Ils avaient traqués, menacés… Mais maintenant devaient-ils obéir à celui qui avait éliminé Kylo ?

\- Le Premier Ordre n'a jamais aspiré à faire preuve de bonté, lança même l'un des chevaliers. Notre raison d'être est de régner sur la Galaxie, alors je ne vois pas en quoi Kylo Ren aurait trahi nos valeurs…

\- La raison d'être du Premier Ordre, contredit Hux de sa voix qu'il essayait d'être imposante mais qu'il ne pouvait empêcher de teinté de colère puérile – ce qui lui donnait un air presque fou-, est d'apporter la sécurité et la prospérité dans la Galaxie ! Et dois-je vous rappelez qui nous a rendu compte de sa trahison ? La Résistance, que votre Kylo Ren avait juré avoir détruit ! Prétendez-vous qu'ils ne sont pas aussi vos ennemis ?

Les Chevaliers se regardèrent sans pouvoir apporter de réponse satisfaisante. Mais depuis quinze ans ils étaient mués par la haine de tout ce qui s'apparentait à l'héritage de Luke Skywalker. Et au fond d'eux, ils savaient que Hux avait raison.

\- Je vous demande de servir le Premier Ordre, continua celui-ci, et de détruire tous ceux qui s'opposeront à son idéal ! De faire ce que votre ancien chef à été incapable d'accomplir : de détruire la Résistance, de détruire tous les vestiges de l'Ancienne République et de supprimer quiconque se présenterait comme leur allié ! Est-ce que vous auriez désobéi au Grand Snoke s'il vous avez donné un tel ordre ?

Les Chevaliers n'avaient pas besoin d'être menacé. Hux le savait : c'était sur une foi inébranlable qu'on ralliait des pactisant, pas avec la menace de dizaine de stormtroopers. Ceux-ci n'étaient là que pour sa propre sécurité.

Les Chevaliers de Ren se regardèrent, pensèrent au lieu d'où ils venaient et au moment où Snoke les avaient libérés de là. Au moment où ils avaient voués leur vie à la puissance et à la domination de la Force. Ils jaugèrent et se virent chacun prendre en même temps tacitement leur décision, dégainer leurs sabres lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se décidèrent tous à l'exhiber. Puis celui qui était au milieu s'avança vers Hux :

\- Notre serment ne changera jamais, dit-il avec une voix remplie d'une certitude absolue, nous détruirons tous ceux qui s'opposeront au côté obscur !

* * *

\- REY N'A PAS PU PASSER DU COTE OBSCUR ! CE N'EST PAS VRAI !

Finn venait de jeter son pied contre une caisse dont on entendait le contenu être renversé et s'agité.

L'ancien stormtrooper s'était réunis avec Rose et Nian Numb pour réagir à la révélation de la grossesse de Rey, et pour prendre une décision concernant son sort. Sauf que depuis tout à l'heure, la chef mécano ne faisait que pleurer, Finn que hurler de rage, et Nian restait étrangement stoïque.

\- Rey est notre amie ! s'énerva encore une fois le stormtrooper, elle était avec nous à chaque instant…

\- Mais en même temps elle était avec Ren, sanglotait Rose, et voilà qu'elle porte son… son…

\- Poe devrait être parmi nous, soupira Finn qui ne croyait pas si bien dire. Nian, nous n'avons aucune nouvelle ?

\- Aucune, répondit-il de sa langue que Finn et Rose comprenaient très bien, tout ce que nous avons c'est la promesse de Rey qu'elle ne l'est pas éliminée.

\- Les promesses, fit Rose rancunière contre le monde entier, des mots qui ne valent rien…

* * *

Et d'un coup la vitesse-lumière fut désactivée et le néant fut remplacé la planète Maasï apparu depuis le cockpit du vaisseau.

Lunik et Poe étaient tous les deux confortablement assis, et le jeune extra-terrestre – qui jusque là avait juste essayé de pas pleurer il avait dû craquer une fois à l'écart de Poe ; et d'endurer son départ de Yavin – avait ouvert soudainement de grands yeux ébahis :

\- Première fois, dit-il dans sa langue natale, moi voir autre planète que celles de mon système.

Poe, qui venait de la même planète natale, le regarda en se voyant soudain à la place du libtinium, plus jeune encore mais avec le même regard fasciné.

Lunik avait poursuivi Poe dès que celui-ci avait pris la décision de se battre pour son village avant de rentrer, et malgré le réflexe protecteur de refusé son aide, Poe avait dû se rendre compte au champ de bataille que le jeune libtinium, malgré une fougue qui l'avait encore une fois ou deux mis en difficulté, était un sacré débrouillard. A armes égales avec les pirates, il avait pu en terrasser quelques uns et se sortir tout seul de passes plus ardues.

Poe avait dû se répéter les paroles de Le'aarza sur la paix chaque fois que le capitaine de l'escouade de stromtrooper lui avait ordonné de faire la moindre chose, mais au moins cette difficulté fut compensé par la fierté assez irrationnel de voir Lunik réussir.

Le sourire des extra-terrestres de voir leur village récupéré, leur vie pouvant reprendre, n'avait pas de prix.

Brusquement, Poe avait comprit que son approche avait été la bonne.

Le capitaine alla même jusque le voir (ainsi que Lunik) pour lui proposer un poste !

\- Tu te bats bien, avait-il dit à travers son casque. Tu pourrais monter rapidement dans nos rangs !

\- Non, désolé ! avait-il immédiatement répondu. Je crois que je serais puni pour insubordination au bout d'une semaine !

Il avait cru que le capitaine allait se renfermer, mais à la place il ne cacha pas sa déception :

\- Dommage, les choses sont toujours difficiles ici.

Et avant de s'en aller, il lui avait envoyé un :

\- Merci tout de même, mon gars !

Et Poe, en oubliant un instant qu'il pourrait un jour le retrouver sur un autre champ de bataille, cette fois-ci en ennemi mortel, répondit :

\- De rien, et merci à vous aussi !

C'est avec ce sentiment étrange que Poe se décida enfin à allumer les communications :

\- Ici Black Leader, je suis en approche de la planète, pouvez-vous confirmez que je puisse me poser ?

Poe laissa un instant sa phrase en suspension.

Aucune réponse.

Il retenta :

\- Ici Black Leader, demande confirmation, à vous !

Nouveau silence.

Et la panique qui commençait à remonter.

Puis, d'un coup, une voix :

\- _Ici la base, c'est toi Poe ?_

* * *

Des dizaines de visages combinant haine et désespoir (le premier cas concernant les plus récentes arrivés, les autres ceux que les épreuves et le temps avaient assemblés en un groupe solide) entouraient Rey et lui crachaient des rafales d'insultes.

\- Vous avez pactisez avec le mal !

\- Vous avez trahi la Résistance !

\- Rey… mais pourquoi ?

\- Nous avions confiance en toi !

\- Vous complotiez avec Kylo Ren pour nous détruire !

\- Assassine !

\- Rey… c'est un monstre, comment peux-tu l'aimer ?

\- Par pitié faite tous silence !

C'était Sam qui venait de crier sur l'ensemble de la Résistance. Sam qui était sûrement l'ami de Rey qui lui en voulait le plus (principalement parce qu'il l'avait considéré jusque là comme une sorte de légende, d'ange pur et parfait, d'espoir inébranlable pour la lumière), mais Sam qui venait surtout de recevoir une information importante dans cette cohue générale :

\- Elle n'a pas l'intention de nous dire quoique ce soit, elle n'a rien dit depuis que nous l'avons confondu ! Même si nous savons qu'elle nous a trahi et qu'elle est enceinte de Kylo Ren, nous devons attendre que Finn, Rose et Nian décident de son sort ! En attendant, que tous ceux qui ne soient pas de gardes viennent : le Général Dameron vient de nous informer de son retour !

\- Un… souffla une voix étouffée par le chagrin, un instant !

A l'entente de l'annonce de Sam, l'ambiance générale s'était instantanément relaxée. Mais les personnes qui voulaient se diriger vers l'entrée de la caverne n'avaient pu faire un pas avant que Rey ne prenne la parole :

\- Dites à Poe… fit la jeune femme avec des larmes aux yeux, dites lui que je suis désolée !

A ce moment-là, chaque individu présent dans les environs était partagé entre la colère et l'incompréhension.

* * *

 _Entre les scintillantes étoiles  
Vibrait une énergie  
D'obscurité comme un voile  
De lumière comme une bougie  
La Force était les deux  
Contradictoire, mais d'un équilibre harmonieux_

« Ben doit être encore en vie. »

Malgré les dizaines d'individus présent dans la caverne, des gens qu'elle connaissait seulement de vue, ou des amis pour qui elle avait jusque là tout donné, des individus qui pour la plupart voulait l'éliminer à présent pour haute trahison, Rey ne pensait qu'à son amant qui devait être en aussi mauvaise posture qu'elle.

Quoiqu'il n'advienne, Rey accepterait son châtiment. Elle avait trahi la Résistance et ses amis, et dans ses moments de doutes elle avait toujours su que cela se finirait à peu près ainsi. Tout ce qu'elle aurait aimé, c'est que voir toujours le même cauchemar aurait pu lui permettre de mieux le digérer, quand enfin il se serait matérialisé. Niet. La douleur était là, aussi abyssale dans son cœur que son désespoir.

\- Tuons-la tout de suite ! avait-elle entendu. Que ce monstre ne naisse jamais !

Elle avait comprit qu'on parlait de son enfant. _Enfant…_

La jeune femme arrivait à peine à y croire, et ne savait absolument pas quoi en penser.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait.

Mais maintenant elle avait la certitude que c'était la plus belle chose qui soit.

Si sa présence ne l'avait pas trahi.

Et si elle et Ben n'allaient pas très bientôt mourir…

\- Je t'ai déjà connu plus combative que cela, résonna la voix de maître Luke.

La tête de Rey se retira de l'écart entre ses genoux pour voir le fantôme du grand maître Jedi. Elle n'avait qu'une seule chose à lui dire :

\- J'ai besoin de votre aide.

Le regard de Luke se durcit. Tout à coup, deux autres fantômes apparurent chacun d'un côté du Jedi. L'un semblait aussi vieux que Luke, l'autre était un petit extra-terrestre d'un âge lui aussi très avancé.

Les deux nouveaux fantômes saluèrent Rey, et à l'écoute de leur voix la jeune femme se rappela de _ses premiers pas._ C'était ses deux voix là qu'elle avait entendu lorsqu'elle avait touché le sabre laser.

\- Malheureusement, fit Luke, il n'y a pas grand-chose que nous puissions faire.

\- Toute seule, fit l'homme vert, tu t'es retrouvée dans cette cage. Tant de conseils, tu n'as pas écouté !

\- Tu as fait preuve de beaucoup trop d'audace et d'impulsivité, ajouta l'autre vieil homme comme un grand-père donnant une leçon.

Rey n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Soudain, leurs attitudes à tous la révolta : elle en avait vécus, des moments difficiles durant toute sa vie. Mais jamais elle n'avait laissé tomber !

\- Alors vous me dîtes que c'est fini ? Hux a gagné ? Dites-moi l'erreur que j'ai faite pour qu'arrive tout cela ?

\- Tu aurais pu être ce que la galaxie avait besoin, expliqua Luke, son étincelle d'espoir. La Force t'avait choisi pour cela. Malheureusement, tu as décidé que tu ne vivrais que pour toi-même. Tu as vécu pour toi et mon neveu…Tu as fait exactement la même erreur que moi lorsque j'avais ton âge.

Rey baissa la tête :

\- J'ai essayé de continuer sur votre voie…

Mais en haut de la falaise, elle avait choisi Ben plutôt que ces apprentis Jedi.

Puis à nouveau elle le sentie en elle. Ce n'était pas un coup cette fois, seulement elle le ressentait. Il était là, naissant. La jeune femme posa une main sur son ventre :

\- Mon bébé, je l'assumerais. Ma trahison envers la Résistance aussi. Mais votre équilibre, votre Force… Non, ça suffit ! C'est votre responsabilité !

Le ton de la Jedi monta subitement :

\- Vous, désigna-t-elle les trois fantômes, vous êtes des anciens Jedi. C'est vous qui avez ramené les Siths, le Premier Ordre, tout ce que vous voulez ! Je n'ai que 22 ans, je ne suis pas responsable de la chute de la République, c'est vous ! Je ne suis pas responsable de l'Ordre Jedi que vous-même détestez ! La seule responsabilité que je prendrais, c'est d'assumer mes propres choix. Il…

La jeune femme hésita une seconde, mais son entrain l'avait soudain motivé. Tout à coup, sa décision était prise ! Non, elle ne pouvait pas finir comme ça :

\- Il y a une personne que j'aime et qui en ce moment est en danger de mort. Je vais le sauver, et peu importe ce que vous pensez de moi. Je ne suis pas une héroïne, je ne suis pas vous…

Elle s'attendit à être cribler de reproches par ses visiteurs. Cependant, il n'y eut que Luke qui prononça d'une voix calme :

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu sois moi. Je t'ai attendu longtemps, Rey de Jakku. J'ai attendu quelqu'un qui puisse faire resplendir la lumière autrement que par les Jedi. Autrement qu'en étant un héros.

Et les trois fantômes disparurent.

Mais avant que Rey ne puisse se sentir de nouveau seul (ou juste prendre conscience des résistants qui l'encerclaient), se fut tout le décor autour d'elle qui s'évapora.

* * *

Finn, Rose et Nian Numb étaient toujours exilés dans leur coin en ne sachant quoi faire. Lorsqu'ils entendirent des bruits de pas s'approcher d'eux, ils essayèrent de se rendre digne tout en n'ayant chacun aucune idée de ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir annoncer aux autres résistants.

\- Capitaine, chef ! lança celui qui les avait rejoins.

Devant son excitation, ils comprirent que quelque chose venait de se produire. Tous oublièrent un court instant leur discussion et Nian demanda dans sa langue extra-terrestre ce qu'il se passait.

\- Le Général Dameron est revenu !

* * *

Poe Dameron était assailli de toute part, des résistants qui se demandaient où était passé leur chef depuis tout ce temps, qui voulait l'informer des dernières nouvelles et qui demandaient quelle allait être la marche à suivre.

Le Général, perdu dans toutes ses conversations, fut bien content de voir Finn, Rose et Nian bientôt arrivé, et BB-8 qui les devança de peu.

Mais alors que les premiers mots échangés avec ses amis furent ceux de joviales retrouvailles, la suite fut davantage pessimiste :

\- Rose, Finn, dite-moi que ce n'est pas vrai. Rey ne nous a tout de même pas…

\- Elle est enceinte de Kylo Ren, dit Finn, c'est tout ce que nous savons pour le moment.

Poe comprit par le bruit chaotique qui l'entourait que la Résistance avait besoin de faire un long briefing pour pouvoir tout remettre à plat et informer chaque personne comme il le devait.

Et lorsqu'il réussi à convaincre tout le monde d'organiser cette réunion sur le champ, plusieurs voix paniquées commencèrent à résonner dans toute la salle :

\- Elle s'est enfuit ! Elle a disparu !

Les résistants s'affluaient tous autour de ceux qui venaient de parler, et qui provenaient du fond de la caverne. Presque tous avaient compris de quoi il parlait, mais Poe Dameron lui demanda à tout le monde de s'écarter pour poser la question :

\- Qui a disparu ?

\- La Jedi, s'expliqua-t-il. Elle était là, nous étions en train de la surveiller et elle a disparu.

Poe ne prit même pas la peine de réfléchir, ce qui concernait les Jedi dépassait de loin son entendement :

\- Que ceux qui travaillent aux communications retournent à leur poste, tous les autres regroupez-vous à la salle de réunion.

En suivant les résistants qui s'enfonçaient peu à peu dans la grotte, Poe essaya de garder en visuel Lunik et ses amis. BB-8 était tout près de lui et ne disait rien pour le moment.

Kylo Ren déchu ? Rey qui les auraient trahis ?

« Je n'y comprends absolument rien. »

* * *

« Que fais-je donc ici ? »

\- Rey ?

En entendant cette voix si reconnaissable sur sa gauche, la jeune femme se retourna :

\- Ben !

Il était bien là ! Sans réfléchir, les deux amants se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Durant leur étreinte, Rey qui pensait avoir perdu Ben se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Le visage de Ben Solo, bien que dépourvu de larmes, était lui aussi rongée par le chagrin.

Après s'être séparés, Ben Solo jeta un œil autour de lui et repoussa Rey dans un coin de la pièce.

C'était une cellule, au mur d'un blanc de marbre rendu gris par le peu de luminosité que ne laissait paraître qu'une petite ouverture tout en haut d'un des murs porteurs.

Même sans les voir, Rey devinait la présence de geôliers non loin de là.

La jeune femme chuchota à Ben, le visage alerté :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait de toi ? Ils t'ont torturé ?

Il n'avait pas l'air trop mal en point.

\- Ils m'ont traité comme on traite un vulgaire voleur. Apparemment Hux trouvait que c'était inintéressant de laisser le peuple me massacrer. Il compte m'exécuter devant le palais, en grande pompe.

Même sous la menace de la mort, Kylo Ren avait toujours cette voix calme mais teintée d'une pointe de fragilité. Cela n'avait l'air de lui faire ni chaud ni froid de mourir, il était juste déçu de ne pas maîtriser la situation :

\- Comment as-tu fait pour apparaître ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, fit Rey d'une voix blanche, je…

Elle se souvint soudain de sa discussion avec les fantômes, et l'évidence de la situation lui apparu. En comprenant que c'est ainsi que les choses devaient aller, elle se rapprocha soudain de Ben comme pour lui murmurer un secret :

\- Je vais te sortir d'ici Ben. Et après nous irons loin de tout ça !

Kylo Ren regarda la jeune femme mais resta silencieux, comme s'il paraissait attendre quelque chose d'autres.

\- La Résistance à découvert pour nous deux (et là le chevalier frissonna) et… ils m'ont rejetés, dit Rey d'une voix triste.

\- Rey…

\- Non mais ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas grave ! Ecoute !

Elle prit la main de Ben, et le jeune homme répondit à son geste. Mais alors la jeune femme la dirigea et face à un Ben soudain indécis, la posa contre son ventre :

\- Sens-tu ?

Soudainement, tout sembla se figer. Cette fois, l'immobilité de Ben était contrebalancé par des tremblements tous le long de son bras. Il semblait subjugué par ce qu'il _ressentait._

La vie, la Force, un battement qui résonnait dans le ventre de la jeune femme…

\- Ils ont tords Ben, ils ont tous tords ! Il peut y avoir un équilibre, je le sens en moi. Il est magnifique…

Ben Solo avait le cerveau en ébullition, et comprenait à peine ce dont parlait Rey.

« A moitié moi, à moitié elle… »

Jamais, jamais de sa vie Ben Solo ne s'était imaginé être père.

Il avait rêvé d'être le plus grand utilisateur de la Force de l'histoire, égalé voir dépassé son grand-père, faire oublier le nom de Solo qu'il héritait de son médiocre de père.

Mais se rendre compte qu'il attendait un enfant avec Rey lui procurait à cet instant plus de satisfaction qu'aucun de ses précédents rêves ne lui avait jamais apporté.

Rey, qui n'entendait rien de ce qu'il se passait dans l'esprit du jeune homme, eut peu instant qu'il ne prenne mal la nouvelle :

\- Ben ? souffla-t-elle.

Et brusquement, celui-ci l'embrassa.

 _Entre les scintillantes étoiles  
Vibrait une énergie  
D'obscurité comme un voile  
De lumière comme une bougie  
La Force était les deux  
Contradictoire, mais d'un équilibre harmonieux_

Entre les deux jeunes gens il y avait leur futur enfant, il y avait le bonheur de se retrouver et l'urgence de la situation. Rey pleurait à chaude larmes tandis que le visage de Ben était ravagé par ses émotions contradictoires, mais les émotions positives écrasaient sans mal la peur et l'angoisse. Bon sang qu'ils étaient heureux !

Et brusquement, la Force trouva un équilibre, juste entre eux deux. Et brusquement, Ben et Rey éprouvèrent le même désir de détruire cette geôle et de s'enfuir.

Et brusquement, tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux se mit à disparaître.

 **Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ! (je remercie onmywave de m'avoir aidé à le peaufiner) et qu'il aura été émouvant (parce que c'est vrai qu'on avait un peu oublié en me lisant que c'était censé être un Reylo ^^) Ce chapitre m'a pris pas mal de temps notamment à cause des changements fréquents d'histoires et de personnages dans le récit, qui faisait qu'on ne comprenait pas grand-chose (par exemple j'ai mis directement les Chevaliers de Ren – ah oui d'ailleurs, vous en avez pensé quoi ? :D – face à Hux mais cela devait être bien plus long que cela à la base… ^^')**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui lisent mon histoire sans laisser de reviews, mais qui j'espère passent un bon moment ! :D**

 **N'hésitez pas à réagir, à commenter, à théoriser ! (je réponds à tout le monde en MP ) )**

 **Les reviews sont le bonheur du FFwriter !**


	12. Combat

(Et brusquement, tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux se mit à disparaître.)

Mais littéralement !

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Le Suprême Leader Hux venait de s'effondrer lamentablement sur le sol, et il se battait avec sa cape impériale qui s'était retourné contre son visage.

Armitage, en réalité, se trouvait tout près de Rey et Ben. Après avoir fait prêter allégeance aux chevaliers de Ren (auquel il devrait réfléchir à trouver un nouveau nom) Hux les avaient commandés (ainsi que son Etat-major et tout son escadron d'élite) de descendre sur la capitale Coruscant pour aller l'y couronner Empereur (et accessoirement assister à la mort de son prédécesseur).

Cependant, rien n'était en train de se passer comme prévu : alors que Hux était dans la salle principale en train de monter les marches qui l'emmenaient vers son trône, celles-ci venaient de s'évaporer, purement et simplement ! Les pieds du Suprême Leader ne rencontrèrent d'un coup que le vide et il s'effondra.

\- Suprême Leader !

Alors que plusieurs stromtroopers et généraux se précipitaient vers lui pour lui apporter du secours, les murs du palais impérial (qui ressemblait à une cathédrale avec sa très haute voute et ses vitres en vitrail) d'une couleur jaune sable commencèrent à s'évaporer. Lorsque toutes les personnes présentent au château se retrouvèrent à l'air libre, se fut soudain au sol de devenir complètement fou et de se mettre à trembler.

De façon inexplicable, des sacs renfermant des condiments ou bien des armes, des ustensiles qui provenaient des sous-sols, se mirent à apparaître alors que le sol si superbement dallé commençait à être remplacé par de la terre brune et de la végétation : herbes hautes, buissons, et même arbres !

Kylo Ren et Rey firent alors leur apparition, en même temps que les troopers qui servaient de geôliers. Mais alors que ces derniers atterrissaient pitoyablement sur le sol, Rey et Ben Solo semblaient dégagés quelque chose d'invisible, mais d'incroyablement puissant qui traversait l'âme et le corps de chaque individu présent dans le kilomètre qui les entouraient.

Car ce phénomène ne se produisait pas uniquement au château (on pouvait voir que la place où devait être exécuté Ben Solo avait aussi été rasée) mais clairement les deux jeunes gens en étaient l'épicentre.

Hux, qui s'était relevé en essayant de reprendre un semblant de dignité, se rendit compte de tout ce qu'il était en train de se passer sans rien comprendre :

\- Qu'êtes-vous…

* * *

\- …en train de faire ?

Rey et Ben entendirent Hux crier à une centaine de mètres d'eux. Mais même si son armée était tout autour de lui, prête à obéir au moindre de ses ordres, les deux jeunes gens possédaient le sentiment que strictement rien ne pouvaient leur arriver.

En quelques instants, ils étaient passés de prisonnier d'une geôle à épicentre d'un évènement fabuleux.

C'était la Force, le lien entre toute chose vivante. Entre Rey et Ben, elle venait de trouver bien plus que l'énergie de deux individus combinés. La Force était le fluide qui reliait toutes choses vivantes avec ces deux jeunes gens la Lumière et l'Obscurité ne faisait plus qu'un.

Et l'Equilibre n'était pas qu'une addition des deux.

C'était beaucoup plus grand que cela !

Lorsque les stormtroopers commencèrent à arriver vers eux, au lieu de paniquer, Ben laissa faire Rey qui voulu prendre la parole.

Sa voix ne se contenta pas de s'amplifier : elle résonna dans les cœurs et l'esprit de chaque individu présent à des centaines de kilomètres :

\- S'il vous plaît, dit-elle, écoutez-moi ! Je m'appelle Rey et je fais parti de la Résistance ! Je dois vous informez que vous tous avez été trompés ! C'est le Général Hux qui est responsable des crimes commis sur Kamino, et qui a voulu faire porter le chapeau à son supérieur pour prendre sa place ! Voyez-le aujourd'hui assis sur son trône ! Cet homme a laissé un autre homme mourir, à pratiquer l'esclavage, uniquement pour parvenir à ses fins ! C'est une menace autant pour ceux qui combattent l'Empire que pour ceux qui croient à ses bienfaits !

\- J'ai épargné la Résistance en échange de leurs informations sur ce que Hux trafiquait sur Kamino, improvisa Ben, sauf que Hux nous a tous tendu un piège avant que je puisse le démettre de ses fonctions, et la résistante qui est à mes côtés à été utilisé comme otage pour faire pression sur ses amis et faire porter les accusations sur le Premier Ordre dans sa totalité ! Ce qu'il s'est passé sur Kaminon est honteux, et si vous si refusez Armitage Hux comme Suprême Leader, fit Kylo Ren de sa voix étouffé mais cette fois combiné à de la colère, vous n'avez qu'à le déclarer. J'accomplirais la sentence que je lui avais prévu.

De là où il était, Hux répondit avec grande colère, de sa voix juste amplifié par son système oratoire :

\- Je suis votre Suprême Leader ! déclara–t-il. Et même si je devais abandonner ce poste, je ne laisserais pas des traitres comme vous me remplacez ! (puis à l'adresse de tous ses hommes) Pour le Premier Ordre !

Sauf que personne ne bougea immédiatement. Ni en faveur ni contre Rey et Ben. Puis, quand un des stormtroopers se décida à tirer contre le couple, un autre se retourna contre lui et l'abattit. Aussitôt, l'anarchie s'empara de l'assemblée, et l'armée impériale se fondit dans une guerre civile.

Les Chevaliers de Ren, qui au début étaient restés près de Hux, se précipitèrent vers Rey et Ben en écartant chaque stormtrooper, déviant ou non, qui se mettait en travers de leur chemin.

Lorsqu'ils furent assez près d'eux, Ben comprit immédiatement ce qu'ils allaient faire, et aussitôt il tendit le bras vers le vide.

En comprenant ce qu'il était en train de faire, Rey l'imita et tendit le bras dans une autre direction.

Tous les deux avaient fermés les yeux et restaient immobiles tandis que les Chevaliers avançaient toujours.

Hux, lui, avait demandé à ses deathtroopers de former un cercle autour de lui et de l'isoler.

« Qu'ils s'entretuent tous, pensait-il, si à la fin il ne pouvait rester que moi… »

Rey et Ben utilisaient l'immensité de leur nouveau pouvoir pour accomplir l'impossible. La Force reliait toute chose, et lorsque l'on ne faisait plus qu'un, même l'espace et le temps n'était plus une limite.

Certains des plus grands Jedi étaient capables de visions très précises du passé ou de l'avenir, mais c'était d'autres choses dont les deux jeunes gens avaient besoin.

Les Chevaliers ne furent plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux, quand soudain un bruit comme le claquement d'un fouet retentit. D'un coup, une lumière jaillit du bras que Rey et Ben avaient tendu et ils se mirent en position de défense. Malgré la distance énorme, les deux jeunes gens avaient réussi à appeler leurs sabres lasers.

Instantanément, les Chevaliers se figèrent, et commencèrent à se déployer comme des lionnes autour d'un troupeau de proies :

\- Laisse-la nous Kylo Ren, lança celui qui était le plus à leur droite, renouvelle ton allégeance au côté obscur et après punition, nous te réintégrerons dans notre groupe.

\- Sinon, lança celui du milieu, tu n'es qu'un sale traître et tu n'auras qu'à crever avec ta pathétique résistante !

Rey voulut contre-attaquer, mais Ben Solo s'interposa devant elle.

\- Tu ne peux pas les vaincre seul, lui dit-elle.

Mais alors le regard du jeune homme se tourna vers son arme, et son gant en cuir noir qui le maintenait d'une poigne ferme. Rey la regarda puis son regard jaugea leurs ennemis (elle en oubliait presque un court moment les stromtroopers en train de se battre et le bruit assourdissant des blasters) : tous les six possédaient le même type d'armure, le même type d'armes (même si Ben était le seul à posséder un sabre laser).

« J'assumerais mes choix » avait-elle dit aux fantômes des trois Jedi.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à laisser Ben combattre seul. Rey n'avait jamais cessé d'attendre ses parents, et si elle s'était battue jusque là s'était pour ses amis et pour trouver sa place dans ce monde, avec _ses_ pouvoirs.

Sans la Résistance, Ben et son enfant, c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait :

\- Si tu comptes me mettre en marge, dit-elle, je te conseille de te trouver une autre femme.

Mais étonnement Ben renchérit :

\- Si tu veux risquer ta vie va aider les stromtroopers qui se battent pour nous. Mais je dois finir ce que j'ai commencé.

Et sans attendre de réponse, Ben se jeta sur l'un de ses Chevaliers.

Rey, à contre-cœur, en esquiva deux puis s'éloigna de cette bataille.

* * *

Pas mal de personnes dans la galaxie étaient au courant de ce qui était en train de se passer (après tout, l'évènement était dans la capitale). La Résistance, sur Maaji, était évidemment informée en direct.

Cependant, les évènements prenaient beaucoup trop au dépourvu ses membres qui avaient enchaîné leur réunion informative avec un conseil de guerre : que faire ?

Poe Dameron, de retour à la tête du groupe, essayait de calmer les quelques plus de cent personnes debout devant lui en arc-de-cercle :

\- Silence, un à la fois s'il vous plaît !

\- Le Premier Ordre est en train de se déchirer en deux ! lança quelqu'un dans la foule. On pourrait en profiter pour les attaquer !

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord, lança un autre à qui Poe donna la parole, même s'ils sont déchirés ils restent plus nombreux que nous.

\- Mais si nous n'attaquons pas maintenant, à quoi servirait la Résistance ?

La cohue reprit de plus belle, et lorsque Poe calma tout le monde il demande à la chef des techniciens sont avis :

\- Rose, qu'est-ce que tu suggères de faire.

La jeune femme se sentit épiée.

Les paroles de Rey avaient légèrement redonnées de l'espoir à son cœur (le retour de Poe sain et sauf aussi) mais la jeune femme ne pouvait oublier toute sa colère…

\- On ne sait pas si on peut avoir confiance en Rey. Si Kylo Ren reste un monstre il n'y a aucun parti à prendre.

\- Oui ! Elle a raison !

\- Laissons-les tous mourir !

Mais ces acclamations cessèrent dès que les hommes et femmes présents dans la grotte virent le visage de leur chef. Dur, et déçu :

\- C'est donc là ce que vous pensez ?

Pas de réponse. Des regards gênés…

\- Regardez un instant les images que nous offrent nos écrans. Que voyez-vous ? Moi je vois une ville tomber en poussière ! Et dans cette ville se trouve des innocents ! Des civils ! Je ne sais pas si l'on peur croire à qui que ce soit là-bas, mais ce n'est pas à nous de demander de la confiance aux autres, c'est à nous de la leur donner ! On ne peut pas savoir si Rey a dit la vérité mais je sais deux choses : Hux est un salaud et je me coucherais mieux ce soir s'il était destitué, et je ne laisserais jamais des gens être opprimés sans rien faire. Donc faite tous ici ce que vous voulez mais moi, j'ai un vaisseau à prendre !

Et Poe joignit immédiatement les paroles aux actes en se sortant de la salle de réunion d'un pas précipité. Les membres de la Résistance se regardèrent tous les uns et les autres, ne sachant que faire et murmurant chacun avec leurs voisins.

Finn, qui n'avait rien dit de la réunion, et qui depuis le départ de Poe regardait devant lui comme si le monde autour n'existait pas, se releva soudain. Rose, par reflexe, lui attrapa le bras :

\- Finn ?

\- J'étais un stormtrooper qui s'est évadé lorsque j'ai rencontré Rey, et elle m'a quand même traité comme son ami. Même si Kylo est une pourriture je veux la croire. Rose ?

La chef mécano était coupée en deux depuis le début de toute cette histoire. Entre son amie et l'amant de celle-ci, entre le bien commun et les intérêts personnels, entre la peur de perdre Rey et la peur d'avoir déjà perdu sa sœur…

Finn, qui voyait son hésitation, posa doucement une main sur son épaule et lui dit :

\- J'ai rencontré une fille merveilleuse qui m'a appris que me battre pour le bien ça valait le coup. Même si l'on devait échouer ou ne pas être récompensé à la fin, ce qui comptait c'était d'essayer.

Rose avait dû être sur le point de pleurer, parce qu'elle renifla un moment avant de se lever et de partir avec son compagnon rejoindre Poe. En prenant le chemin, ils passèrent devant toute l'assemblée et en profitèrent pour crier d'un air entraînant :

\- Eh ! Venez donc qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? On a une guerre à gagner on vous rappelle !

* * *

La guerre faisait rage dans toutes les directions.

Après être entrée dans la mêlée, Rey eut d'abord beaucoup de mal de faire la différence entre ceux qui se battaient pour Ben et ceux qui combattaient pour Hux. Finalement, ce fut un « non pitié, je suis avec vous ! » qui réussit à faire réunir autour d'elle quelques personnes. Alors le combat s'ordonna un petit peu (mais malgré tout, ce que l'on distinguait au loin de la bataille s'était des hommes et femmes habillés en blanc qui s'entredéchiraient).

Les stormtroopers classiques étaient bien moins forts que les prétoriens, Rey se défaisait donc de chaque ennemi assez vite, du moment qu'elle restait concentrée (et ce n'était pas son genre de céder à l'euphorie, elle avait dû se battre toutes ses jeunes années pour sa survie).

Ben lui, était en train de s'épuiser dans un duel à un contre quatre.

Seul possesseur d'un sabre laser, il avait réussi à faire tomber deux de ses anciens camarades. A chaque fois, une succession de flashs lui était l'espace de quelques instants apparus : de la personne masquée, et de celle qu'il avait été avant.

Pour la dernière fois de son existence, Ben Solo affrontait son passé. Mais justement, les quatre Chevaliers restant étaient tout aussi combatifs et presque aussi doués individuellement que lui-même. Même s'ils ne possédaient pas d'armes aussi mortelles (même si chacune d'elle avait une pointe laser, elle ne représentait qu'une petite partie de l'arme et le reste était incapable de contrer un laser ennemi) les Chevaliers compensaient par le nombre et l'esquive. En obligeant leur ancien chef à courir dans tous les sens, ils l'épuisaient et en faisaient une cible facile.

Kylo avait déjà été touché deux fois. Rey vit de ses propres yeux le troisième coup atteindre son flanc droit.

\- Ben !

Le jeune homme, à cause du choc et de la douleur si près de son bras, en lâcha son sabre et se retrouva aussitôt démuni. Les quatre Chevaliers se précipitèrent sur lui, mais en ultime parade Ben en appela à la Force obscure et abattit son poing contre le sol.

Une onde de choc se propagea, et frappa les Chevaliers. Mais ceux-ci au lieu de valdinguer mirent leur bras en bouclier et en appelèrent à leur propre pouvoir pour bloquer l'impact.

L'onde d'énergie ressemblait maintenant à une sphère opaque autour de Kylo que les Chevaliers essayaient de maintenir ou- mieux- de la repousser.

Rey, qui sans s'être arrêtée avait compris ce qu'il se passait, décida que son amant ne s'en sortirait pas seule et elle se rua de nouveau vers lui.

Dès qu'ils comprirent qu'elle arrivait, les Chevaliers laissèrent l'impact les envoyer au loin et utilisèrent la Force pour amortir leur chute.

\- Rey ! lança Ben qui était à bout de souffle. C'est… mon comb…

\- Tu allais mourir, fit-elle sans le regarder.

Ce à quoi Ben ne répondit rien du tout.

Mais la jeune femme, comprenant que son amant était énervé par ce scénario, lui dit d'un ton plus doux (sans pour autant lâcher des yeux ses adversaires qui revenaient en les encerclant) :

\- C'est ce que voulais Kylo Ren depuis le début, non ? Que je lui prête ma force ? Et bien j'espère qu'elle nous suffira…

Six personnes particulièrement sensibles à la Force se faisaient face.

* * *

Il en restait six autres dans la galaxie. La Résistance était quelque part en chemin, mais elle ne risquait pas d'arriver avant la fin du duel opposant Rey et Kylo aux Chevaliers.

Des six anciens élèves de Rey, les quatre plus âgés avaient décidés d'aller combattre.

Pour aider les habitants prisonniers sur Coruscant, comme les deux-tiers des résistants qui étaient également venus, mais aussi avec un rêve dans la tête : tuer Kylo Ren et ses Chevaliers, éliminer le coté obscur de la Force, et ramener la Lumière dans la galaxie !

Mais le voyage était long, et Sam qui avait l'habitude d'être surexcité, avait vu son traditionnel enthousiasme être remplacé par une rage d'en découdre.

Il voulait affronter l'ennemi maintenant.

Ils le voulaient.

Ils pouvaient presque les voirs.

Non, en fait…

* * *

On les voyait réellement !

Les six combattants s'étaient soudainement retournés vers cette apparition inattendue, et c'est Rey la première qui eut l'énergie suffisante pour parler :

\- Mais comment êtes-vous arriver ici ?

\- Par la même méthode que toi, répondit Kylo en étant sûr de son fait.

\- La Force nous a réunie ! fit alors l'un des Chevaliers. L'ultime bataille peut commencer !

Cependant, au milieu de tout ça, Rey et Ben ne semblaient pas prêts à cette fatalité.

Lumière contre Ténèbre ? Jour contre Nuit ?

« Non, se dit Rey, c'était une erreur. Leur erreur à tous… »

\- Ecoutez-moi, fit-elle en se tournant vers ceux qui pendant des mois ont été ses compagnons. Il ne faut pas se battre !

Le visage de Sam se durcie encore plus, celui du vieillard laissait apparaître sa déception :

\- Tu avais encore cette chance, lui répliqua le jeune homme, tu nous as donc tous menti !

\- Ca n'a rien à voir avec Ben ! C'est la Force ! Elle a toujours été équilibre. Nous devons représenter la Lumière, combattre pour elle mais ne pas combattre contre _eux_ ! La Force a besoin des représentants des deux partis. Si l'un de vous attaque, ce sera la guerre et elle recommencera, encore…

La tension était à son comble, quand autour d'eux les combats avaient presque cessés.

\- Je vous en prie… il n'y a pas de victoire à chercher.

Il y eut alors des larmes, combinées à des sanglots, qui s'écoulèrent du visage de Sam :

\- Alors il n'y aurait pas de République, pas de paix…

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

\- Tu veux les laisser en vie ! Tu veux seulement lui sauver la vie tu es une menteuse !

\- Rey, fit le vieux Boonan Shar, c'est le combat des Jedi depuis des milliers d'années.

\- Je ne veux pas te tuer, réussi encore à dire Sam. Alors pousse toi…

Rey, comprenant que c'était sans espoir, laissa son cœur être envahie par la tristesse. Elle aussi se mit à pleurer, et elle prit la main de Ben qui lui tournait le dos, faisant face à ses propres anciens hommes :

\- Non.

Il y eut une dernière hésitation, mais finalement les anciens élèves de Rey se retournèrent contre elle. Les Chevaliers de Ren, profitant de cette chance, se jetèrent eux aussi à quatre contre leur ancien chef.

Rey et Ben ne bougèrent pas, serrant leur main le plus fort qu'ils pouvaient. Puis soudain, ils acceptèrent conjointement qu'ils n'y avaient qu'une solution à prendre. Ils laissèrent la Force (toute la Force) s'écouler entre eux, autant la Lumière que les Ténèbres dans chacun des deux corps, des deux âmes, des deux cœurs, et soudain il n'y eut plus qu'équilibre.

Et lorsqu'il n'y avait plus d'amour ou de colère, une seule chose habita les deux jeunes gens : protéger leur vie, et celle de leur enfant.

Rey et Ben tendirent chacun leur main vers leurs rivaux (dans la réalité, tout cela n'avait eut lieu qu'en une seule seconde) et ils crièrent en laissant tout le flux de Force possible s'écouler et s'éjecter de leur corps.

Il y eut un gros impact… puis Rey et Ben se retrouvèrent seuls encore debout.

La jeune femme n'eut même pas besoin de regarder ceux qu'elle avait jusqu'au bout considéré comme ses amis pour comprendre qu'elle les avait tués.

Ben pouvait encaisser le coup en se disant que c'était eux ou lui. Sa compagne elle s'effondra en serrant ses bras contre sa poitrine.

\- Rey…

Ben s'agenouilla près d'elle et elle se le laissa la prendre dans ses bras. Mais elle relevait quand même la tête pour regarder, refusant de se voiler la face sur ce qu'elle avait accomplit. Elle voulait imprimer cette image pour qu'elle puisse la hanter longtemps encore – parce que se sentir coupable était la seule façon pour elle de ne pas trop se détester.

Autour d'eux, les combats s'étaient définitivement arrêtés. Car il n'y avait plus beaucoup de stormtroopers pour se battre, mais aussi parce que la démonstration de force de Rey et Kylo avait été telle qu'elle ne pouvait que laisser toute personne normalement constituée pantoise. Et cette démonstration, la Galaxie entière l'avait vu.

* * *

Le Général Hux l'avait vu. Après que ses deathtroopers l'aient évacué du champ de bataille, ils l'avaient conduits jusqu'à un bâtiment adjacent à ce qui avait été le palais impérial. Hux s'était réfugié à l'étage, et par la fenêtre, il avait été témoin. Et ce n'était pas un air impressionné qui se lisait maintenant sur le visage d'Armitage, mais la peur enfantine d'un couard qui venait de perdre toute sa confiance. Même ses deathtroopers n'avaient pu masquer leur effroi en s'éloignant instinctivement de la fenêtre (c'était en tout cas ce qu'avait remarqué Hux lorsqu'il put enfin retirer son regard du spectacle des deux jeunes gens en bas serrés l'un contre l'autre) :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? dit-il d'une voix très aigüe qui dépendait moins de sa colère que de sa peur. Retournez-y et finissez-en !

* * *

\- Tu veux qu'on en finisse avec Hux ?

\- Rey, c'est notre seul moyen de mettre un terme à tout cela

La jeune femme ne s'était toujours pas relevée, mais son regard arrivait maintenant à se détournée des cadavres de ses amis :

\- Si je t'aide à le vaincre Ben, tu reprendras sa place.

* * *

\- Général Dameron ! fit l'un des résistants qui s'étaient embarqués avec lui. Nous avons perdu Black Five !

\- Les élèves de Rey auraient disparu ?

\- Mais je ne comprends pas, nos traceurs indiquent que leur vaisseau est intact !

* * *

\- Tout le monde sait maintenant que tu as soutenu la Résistance, et mes amis savent que je suis enceinte de toi. Ben, s'il te plaît part avec nous ! J'arriverais à les convaincre !

* * *

\- Poe, que fait-on ?

Le Général se permit un instant de réflexion…

* * *

Kylo Ren se permit un instant de réflexion…

* * *

Il se mordit

* * *

la lèvre

* * *

puis regarda

* * *

Rey dans les yeux

* * *

et dit :

* * *

\- Je ne ferais jamais de mal à tes amis, Rey. Mais même sans toi je reprendrais ma place !

Et soudainement il se releva.

* * *

\- Hux et Ren doivent être détruits maintenant. Espérons que les élèves de Rey aillent bien mais nous ne pouvons nous en soucier. Amorcez la fin de la vitesse lumière !

Le résistant fit transmettre les ordres, et bientôt une dizaine de vaisseaux apparurent dans le ciel de Coruscant.

* * *

Kylo Ren les vis, bien entendu, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas – ou s'il s'en préoccupa, ce fut juste pour se motiver à tuer Hux plus rapidement !

Le jeune homme n'était pas sûr de l'endroit où se situait Armitage, mais grâce à deux gros coups de chance il fut très vite sur la bonne voie.

D'abord, les deathtroopers de Hux sortirent du bâtiment où ils s'étaient retirés et commencèrent à lui tirer dessus. Kylo Ren, déjà fatigué par son combat précédent, dû puiser au fond de lui-même pour commencer à contrer tous leurs tirs de blasters. Dans son âme et dans sa chair, il sentait que Rey n'était plus là et que sans lui sa puissance était largement moindre.

« Rey, pourquoi finissons-nous tôt ou tard par nous éloigner ? »

En vérité, la jeune femme était restée près des corps de ses anciens amis. « Pardonnez-moi, suppliait-elle, pardonnez-moi tous… » En leur jetant un dernier regard à chacun, en continuant à pleurer, elle avait fermé leurs yeux en signe de respect. « Maintenant, ils dorment. » se disait-elle, surtout soulagée de ne plus voir le vide et la mort dans leur regard.

Lorsque les vaisseaux étaient apparus dans le ciel, elle avait relevé tout d'abord la tête, puis en ayant comprit de qui il s'agissait, avait une dernière fois demandé à ses élèves de la pardonner et Rey s'était remise debout, en se servant d'une tige métallique qu'elle trouva parmi les décombres, et fatiguée comme elle l'était, s'en servit comme d'un bâton d'appuis.

Le deuxième coup de chance qui fut accordé à Kylo Ren, se fut l'arrivée des soldats résistants, qui immédiatement furent attirés par lui et la garde rapprochée de Hux.

* * *

\- Hux et Ren sont là-bas ! hurla à ses hommes Poe qui était en train de sortir de son vaisseau à toute vitesse, blaster à la main et BB-8 derrière lui. Dépêchez-vous !

Une dizaine de résistants avaient rapidement rejoint Poe pour commencer à tirer avec lui.

* * *

Ces tirs de blasters arrivèrent sur Kylo et les deathtroopers. Le Chevalier, ne pouvant plus supporter d'être une cible et profitant du fait que les protecteurs de Hux soient tout à coup occupés, se décida à se lancer sur eux à pleine vitesse.

Les deathtroopers s'étaient soudain découpés en deux groupes. Six pour les résistants, deux pour lui.

« Laissez-moi passer ! » s'emballa intérieurement le Chevalier de Ren.

De son sabre il para tous les tirs de blasters qu'il dû encaisser, puis décapita les deux deathtroopers sur son chemin.

En entrant dans le bâtiment, Kylo Ren senti que tout l'édifice était en train de trembler, à cause des tirs de blasters dont le bruit faisait résonner tout le bâtiment.

Là-haut, Hux qui avait compris qu'il était en train de tout perdre avait commencé à s'enfuir.

Alors que Kylo courrait à sa rencontre.

La rencontre entre les deux hommes se fit en haut du grand escalier central.

Kylo Ren avait son sabre allumé, Hux n'avait rien. A part son blaster qu'il sorti précipitamment de sa vest…

Kylo utilisa la Force pour envoyer l'arme valdinguer.

En moins d'une demi-heure, Hux venait de passer de Suprême Leader de la galaxie, à petit homme sans défense.

\- C'est fini Hux.

Les lèvres de l'ancien Général tremblèrent… Il fut sans doute à deux doigts de se rendre et d'implorer le pardon… Mais la douleur de voir son espoir et son rêve brisé pour la galaxie fut plus importante que sa propre peur :

\- Je ne m'inclinerais plus jamais devant toi ! déclara-t-il d'un ton de haine. Tu as anéanti les valeurs du Premier Ordre ! Nous avions une chance de faire régner l'ordre et la justice dans la galaxie, et tu nous as détruit et t'alliant à ces pathétiques résistants ! Si toi et cette garce n'aviez pas été là, Snoke et moi-même aurions battis une galaxie puissante, et prospère !

Et lorsque Hux finit de parler, Kylo Ren mis son sabre rouge vers l'avant et s'avança vers lui, d'un pas rempli de certitude.

* * *

Pendant que les combats s'achevaient à l'entrée du bâtiment où se trouvaient Ben et Hux, Rey s'était éloignée de ses élèves pour avancer d'un air hagard avec son bâton pour la supporter. Perdue, triste, la jeune femme se sentait faible et épuisée. Son enfant dans son ventre lui faisait mal, et sans Ben, sans amis, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle faisait…

\- Rey !

\- Rey !

Elle se retourna en voyant Finn et Rose. Dès qu'ils l'avaient aperçu, ils avaient oubliés leurs doutes, leurs colères, pour se précipiter vers leur ami qui semblait seule et dans un piteux état. Rey quand à elle était trop sonnée pour réagir positivement ou négativement à cela.

Les deux jeunes gens s'arrêtèrent à deux mètres d'elles, et la regardèrent tituber. Puis d'un même élan ils se jetèrent sur elle et l'étreignirent…

\- On a vu ce qu'il s'est passé grâce aux vidéos ! expliqua Finn. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

\- Rey, renchérit Rose, nous sommes désolés d'avoir douté de toi.

Ils la serrèrent encore dans leurs bras.

Mais la jeune femme ne réagissait pour le moment que machinalement.

Elle savait que ce n'était pas tout à fait fini…

 **Pas tout à fait, mais on s'approche !**

 **Le 17 juillet je publierais le dernier chapitre de cette histoire (et oui, snif… ^^) en espérant qu'elle vous aura plût, en vous assurant aussi que c'est vraiment très cool d'être avec vous tous, d'écrire des histoires pour vous et de recevoir vos retours. Je vous annonce donc aussi que je reviendrais, dans un UA ) (et là aussi, titre de la FanFic dévoilée le 17 ) )**

 **Merci à EspritLutin d'avoir commencé à follow :)**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui lisent mon histoire sans laisser de reviews, mais qui j'espère passent un bon moment ! :D**

 **N'hésitez pas à réagir, à commenter, à théoriser ! (je réponds à tout le monde en MP ) )**

 **Recevoir des review c'est toujours un immense plaisir !**


	13. Equilibrer

(Elle savait que ce n'était pas tout à fait fini…)

Même presque !

Poe et ses compagnons étaient plusieurs dizaines contre six deathtroopers. Même si ceux-ci firent des dégâts considérables dans leur groupe, la Résistance parvint rapidement à les abattre.

Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pouvait craindre, le combat de coq entre Hux et Kylo Ren n'avaient pas engendré de guerre civile. Soit parce qu'ils n'étaient pas intéressés par le débat ou parce qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas prendre le parti du futur (ou simplement parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas prendre le risque de mourir pour un chef qui n'était rien de plus que cela pour eux) les combats ne s'étaient limités qu'aux alentours de l'ancien palais !

Les deathtroopers abattus, et tous les stromtroopers ayant abandonnés, les résistants étaient les seuls personnes armées qui semblaient près à en découdre avec quelqu'un.

Et justement, Kylo Ren revenait vers eux en sortant du bâtiment.

* * *

Lorsque Rey vit son amant ressortir, des dizaines de résistants en joue face à lui, la jeune femme subit comme un électrochoc qui la sortie de sa torpeur.

Elle regarda Finn et Rose et fut soudain heureuse de les revoir. Mais plus encore :

\- Ben !

Brusquement, elle se désolidarisa de ses amis pour partir vers lui.

\- Rey…

C'était Rose, elle avait simplement dit son nom. Mais cela poussa la jeune femme à ralentir quelques instants :

\- Je vous aime les amis, dit-elle à Rose et à Finn, mais ce n'est pas un monstre. Et Poe non plus. Je ne peux pas le laisser faire ça !

Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire quelque chose d'aussi horrible que « Non ! se dit-elle. Surtout n'y pense pas maintenant ! »

* * *

Poe Dameron et tous ses hommes avaient à présent leurs armes pointées vers Kylo Ren. Et il n'était pas seul dans leur viseur : toujours armé, Kylo retenait Hux devant lui et son sabre laser dans son dos.

Les résistants attendaient l'ordre de leur chef, mais celui-ci hésitait :

\- Pose cette arme, Ren, nous ne t'épargnerons pas parce que tu as Hux devant toi, abandonne tout de suite et tu auras le droit à un procès.

Ben Solo avait vu Rey au loin qui était en train de courir vers eux. En maintenant toujours Hux en respect, il répondit :

\- J'ai déjà perdu mon procès. Vous n'avez pas épargnez Rey et vous ne m'épargnerez pas… Fichez le camp et je pourrais encore tenir ma promesse de ne plus vous pourchasser.

\- A qui as-tu fait cette promesse ?

Poe connaissait déjà la réponse elle se précipitait d'ailleurs pour venir :

\- Poe ! Non ne fait pas ça !

La jeune femme s'arrêta entre Poe et Ben.

\- Rey, fit Poe Dameron qui restait près à tirer, peu importe qu'on puisse lui pardonner ses crimes ou non. La paix ne pourra être apportée que si on l'arrête maintenant !

\- Poe… il est seul ! La seule personne qui peut augmenter le nombre de victime aujourd'hui c'est toi !

Et d'un coup Poe, mentalement, céda.

Il savait qu'entre ce dont il avait toujours rêvé – la mort du Premier Ordre – et ce qu'il ressentait maintenant, il y avait une différence fondamentale.

Ce que lui avait dit Le'aarza sur Yavin IV que seule la paix était importante.

« Si je tue Ren maintenant, nous pourrons installer une nouvelle république… et combien de temps avant qu'elle ne s'effondre ? »

Combien de temps avant qu'elle ne tombe dans la corruption, que les politiciens ne redeviennent égoïstes au lieu d'idéalistes, combien de temps avant que l'Empire ne devienne finalement la pousse du terreau qu'ils auraient fabriqués.

Poe resta encore un instant en joue, puis désactiva son blaster :

\- D'accord, Rey. Vous tous, baissez vos armes.

* * *

Tout le monde fut surpris de la décision du Général. Les résistants mirent un moment avant de lui obéir et de renoncer à tirer.

Puisque Kylo tenait toujours Hux en joue, Rey tenta maladroitement de se rapprocher de Poe, en faisant signe qu'elle venait en paix.

Poe la vit venir et resta plusieurs secondes sans réaction, puis lorsqu'il prit sa décision il se jeta à son tour dans les bras de la jeune femme :

\- Il va falloir qu'on s'explique sur pas mal de choses ! dit-il.

\- Je me sens tellement coupable, répondit-elle, mais Leia a cru jusqu'à la fin en son fils.

\- Ouais, fit-il en regardant à nouveau Ren, on se demande qui lui a servi d'avocat…

Et les deux amis se mirent à rire, pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

* * *

Hux, qui avait assisté à tout cela bouche-bée, comprenait que cette joyeuse fin qui se dessinait devant ses yeux n'était pas pour lui.

« Ils vont prendre le contrôle de la galaxie… se disait-il, ou la rendre à cet idiot ! »

Toujours alerte, il s'était rendu compte du relâchement qui venait de se manifester partout autour de lui. Certes le sabre de Ren était toujours derrière lui, mais s'il pouvait le surprendre… Et les corps de ses deathtroopers étaient justement à ses pieds ! Leurs armes !

Tout à coup, Hux se jeta pour attraper le blaster le plus proche, et en tentant le tout pour le tout il l'alluma et tira vers Kylo Ren pendant que celui-ci essayait de le rattraper.

Hux tira à trois reprises.

Un coup atteignit Ren à l'épaule gauche.

Les deux autres frappèrent le mur de l'édifice.

Mur qui avait enduré un paquet conséquent d'impacts même avant ceux-là.

Mur qui soutenait un balcon en roche.

Mur qui s'effondra et laissa le balcon se fracasser contre le sol.

\- Ben !

Ce cri d'alerte d'une jeune Jedi fut le dernier mot qu'entendit le Général Hux avant de se faire écraser.

* * *

\- Ben !

Rey n'arrêtait pas de crier. Elle n'avait même pas la lucidité pour utiliser la Force. Elle se dirigea en hurlant vers l'endroit où Ben Solo avait disparu sous les gravas. Lorsqu'elle y arriva, son cœur manqua un battement : elle le voyait entre deux gros blocs. Vivant !

\- Ben, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Il répondit en grimaçant de douleur, mais en paraissant parfaitement conscient :

\- Hux m'a eut, mais sinon je vais bien !

\- Où est-il ?

En se retournant, Rey vit Poe qui l'avait suivit par précaution. Sa tête n'était plus tournée vers elle ou Kylo mais vers la droite. Rey regarda un instant dans la même direction que lui, puis se rétracta en couvrant un venant cri avec sa bouche.

\- Il est mort, commenta Poe. Hux est mort.

Ben Solo avait reçu quelques morceaux de mur sur la tête, mais malgré cela il ne fut pas gravement blessé.

Dès qu'il réussit avec la Force à se dégager, et dès que Rey (après s'être assurée qu'il allait bien) le lâcha, il alla voir les stromtroopers qui même s'ils avaient cessé de se battre, étaient restés à l'horizon, et il calma le groupe.

Après avoir repris le contrôle de la situation (et annoncé à la galaxie entière que l'Etat-major avait tenté un coup d'Etat contre lui et qu'il était dissous à partir de maintenant) Kylo Ren s'en retourna vers là où était rassemblée sa compagne et l'ensemble de la Résistance. La majorité le regardait avec circonspection, mais les leaders – Nian, Poe, Finn, Rose, BB-8 et Rey – étaient près de lui et prêts à discuter. Avant que Kylo ne puisse tout à fait les rejoindre, Rey se jeta dans ses bras. Tandis que ses amis avaient le regard qui partait ailleurs, la jeune femme sera fort Ben Solo, d'une telle manière qu'elle ne pouvait lui cacher ses sentiments : le soulagement, mais aussi la tristesse :

\- J'ai tué Sam, Shaar…

\- Il le fallait, répondit Ben.

\- J'ai senti en moi… (l'obscurité) Et je ne veux plus jamais éprouver cela. Comment peux-tu le supporter ?

\- C'est plus simple lorsqu'on est habitué à souffrir.

Rey se détacha un peu de son compagnon, mais posa une main sur la joue de celui-ci. Comme d'habitude, il la dominait d'une vingtaine de centimètres.

Ben posa une main douce sur le ventre de la jeune femme, puis se retira et la dépassa pour retrouver face aux autres :

\- Je suppose, dit-il d'un ton calme mais plus froid, que vous avez des conditions à me faire accepter. Vous savez que j'ai une armée de stromtroopers près de là !

\- Nous ne sommes plus là pour faire la guerre, répondit Poe les mains sur les hanches, j'ai vu dans la galaxie des gens se contenter de ton régime.

Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel tout le monde resta stoïque en attendant la suite des évènements… mais rien !

\- Sérieusement, s'exclaffa presque Kylo, allons Dameron, dis moi que tu as une vraie exigence après t'être battu toutes ses années !

Poe hésita un instant, puis finalement répondit :

\- Que tu te contentes d'être un dirigeant, et pas un conquérant, ni un tyran. Que tu n'utilises plus tes troopers pour créer la peur !

\- Laisse-moi deviner, je vais devoir intégrer des gens parmi vous dans mon nouvel état-major ?

Nouveau moment de silence.

Qui pouvais savoir ce que nommé des résistants au sein du Premier Ordre allait pouvoir générer ? Des trahisons ? Des complots ? Un penchement progressif de ses hommes bons vers le carriérisme ?

Une gêne s'installa à nouveau. Avant que Rose ne propose timidement :

\- Rey, pourquoi ne deviendrais-tu pas Impératrice ?

Cette proposition stupéfia chaque individu présent, et surtout la principale intéressée.

« Moi, Impératrice, mais qu'est-ce que… »

Son regard croisa alors celui de Ben et d'un coup elle fut tentée d'accepter.

Elle et Ben ensemble, au grand jour, leur enfant élevé dans un palais.

Elle pourrait l'aider et aider ses compagnons.

Elle s'imagina même un instant portant une robe de mariage, puis une tenue impériale qui la rendrait si belle que Ben l'a dévorerait des yeux comme jamais…

Oui elle faillit accepter.

Puis elle se rappela les autochtones et la grotte.

Elle se rappela la discussion avec les fantômes :

\- La galaxie aurait peut-être besoin de deux visages à sa tête, fit-elle. Mais je ne suis pas la chef de la résistance…

Elle avait regardé Poe en prononçant sa dernière phrase. Celui-ci fut à son tour surpris (même s'il le cacha plutôt bien aux autres) et c'est Kylo qui s'agita le plus :

\- Rey, tu ne veux pas m'épouser ? lui mrumura-t-il.

« Oh bon sang… » Le sang monta aux joues de la jeune femme.

\- Il y a l'un de nous deux qui est fait pour diriger, lui dit-elle. Moi ma vie n'a jamais été cela. Etre sur Jakku, vivre au jour le jour… C'est comme cela qu'on vécu mes parents et c'est comme ça que j'ai toujours vécu. Je veux juste… être meilleure qu'eux.

Elle avait aussi en tête les paroles de maître Luke.

« Je t'ai attendu, Rey de Jakku. »

Elle pouvait être la Lumière, mais rien ne l'obligeait à être une légende.

Ce n'était pas elle.

Cela ne serait jamais elle.

Elle n'était pas un jeune homme de Tatooine qui ne rêvait que de briller.

Elle n'était qu'une jeune femme qui dans un monde ardu avait refusé que l'on fasse du mal à un droïde.

Rey aurait pu demander à Ben de l'accompagner, certes.

Et Ben aurait dit oui, sans hésitation.

Mais pas Kylo alors la jeune femme se contenta de dire :

\- S'il te plaît, Ben, accepte.

Alors que cette journée qui était rentrée dans l'histoire s'achevait – et après s'être beaucoup jaugé – Kylo et Poe Dameron se serrèrent la main, signant un pacte de paix inédit.

Rey passa toute cette soirée avec ses amis, et toute la nuit avec Ben.

Dans les deux cas, elle profita de chaque instant, car au fond d'elle-même sa décision était déjà prise.

Lorsque le lendemain le soleil se releva et que son éclat atteignit ses yeux, Rey se réveilla et resta un moment seule à regarder Ben Solo dormir.

C'était dans ces rares moments qu'elle était totalement amoureuse de lui. Ces moments où Kylo n'existait vraiment plus, et qu'il n'y avait ni souffrance ni colère, juste un jeune homme en train de respirer doucement.

Lorsque Ben se réveilla, elle lui annonça sa décision : elle partait sur le champ.

Ben protesta, s'énerva, réussi à les faire pleurer tous les deux, mais la décision de la jeune femme était prise.

Elle ne fit qu'une seule promesse à Ben : l'informer toujours et quoi qu'il advienne de ce qu'elle ferait (pour l'inverse cela ne serait pas très compliqué…).

En quittant sa chambre, sac fait et sur son dos, elle finit par voir tous ses amis. Elle leur annonça la même décision, et leur donna la même raison :

\- Ce quelque chose en moi… qui s'est éveillé lorsque je vous ais rencontré, je crois avoir trouvé ce que je pouvais en faire.

« Tout en restant moi-même » fut-elle tentée de dire.

C'était la décision la plus dure qui soit.

Lorsqu'elle récupéra son même bâton qu'elle avait utilisé la veille comme appui alors qu'elle était blessée, et que de la fenêtre de son vaisseau elle vit tous ceux qu'elle aimait lui jeter un dernier regard, une tristesse au-delà de celle qu'elle avait ressentie lorsqu'elle était dans la caverne d'Ahch-Toh apparu dans la poitrine.

Mais la jeune femme ne pleurait pas, car en affrontement avec cela se trouvait une chaleur faible mais présente dans tout son corps et qui lui faisait du bien, celle d'être sûre de la justesse de sa décision.

 _5 mois plus tard…_

Peu importe ce qu'aura apporté Poe Dameron de bien en co-prenant la tête de la galaxie, cela n'avait que peu d'impact sur la planète Theran.

Situé aux abords de la bordure extérieure, point de passage pour quiconque souhaitait fuir l'Empire (ou juste se faire discret), la planète n'était qu'un immense souk permanent. Des rues si étroites qu'on ne pouvait faire un pas sans cogner personne, sans entendre les cris des marchants, sans sentir l'odeur de la ferraille, des épices, de l'alcool… Un endroit qui baignait dans l'ombre aussi étant donné que les immeubles, à défauts de pouvoir d'avantage agrandir leur base et engloutir les rues, s'étaient décidés à monter, monter, jusqu'à n'être que des tours sombres et menaçantes, faites de briques et de brocs.

 _Tissus de toutes couleurs et viandes_

 _Et marchants et voleurs_

 _Et pauvreté et invisibles_

 _Gens_

 _Voilà ce que fait les chaudes heures_

 _Du jour, d'un quotidien invincible_

Quelque part dans la planète, un vieil homme aussi ordinaire qu'un autre tentait vaille que vaille de parvenir à un comptoir de vendeur de fruits.

Mais alors qu'il tentait de capter l'attention du vendeur prostré derrière son présentoir, une main surgit d'un homme (d'une masse de tissu en mouvement) et s'empara de sa bourse.

L'homme au visage caché continua de progresser à un même rythme ordinaire son méfait accomplit, et n'était encore qu'à deux mètres du grand-père lorsque celui-ci s'exclama :

\- Au voleur ! Ma bourse !

Et alors qu'un sourire satisfait se peignait sur le visage invisible de l'homme, une main se posa sur son épaule.

Irrité et étonné, il se retourna :

\- Que ?

 _KLANG_

L'homme fut projeté au sol par une espèce de long bâton, et aussitôt à terre l'extrémité de celui-ci se retrouva contre sa gorge. L'agitation avait éloigné les autres passants, et créé un cercle de vide entre le voleur et son agresseur. Comme l'homme, l'individu au bâton portait une capuche qui masquait le haut de son visage. Seule sa voix permit de comprendre que c'était une jeune femme :

\- Tu as quelque chose qui ne t'appartient pas, dit-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

L'homme commença à parler dans un langage extra-terrestre imagé et grave.

« Super, se dit la jeune femme en commençant à deviner son visage, encore un zabrak ! »

Elle - Rey - ne le laissa même pas finir. Elle lui donna un coup de bâton en plein visage.

\- Tenez, fit la jeune femme en rendant sa bourse au vieil homme.

Celui-ci semblait très heureux d'avoir récupéré son dû, et c'est avec une joie communicative qu'il s'exclama :

\- Vous êtes Tahani ! J'ai de la chance que vous soyez dans ce quartier aujourd'hui ! Merci !

Rey sourit au vieil homme et se retira.

Son chez-soi était une fort modeste habitation. A une trentaine de mètres au-dessus du sol, en y accédant par un escalier plutôt fragile et dangereux à l'extérieur (où un paquet d'individus étaient assis, lui souhaitant « Bonsoir Tahani ! » lorsqu'ils croisaient Rey), l'endroit à l'intérieur ressemblait beaucoup à la décoration de son AT-AT sur Jakku.

En entrant chez soi, Rey retira son voile et ses vêtements en-dessous laissèrent soudain deviner l'énorme ventre que portait désormais la jeune femme.

Comme elle en avait l'habitude, elle posa son bâton près de sa porte, s'installa sur son hamac et ferma les yeux pour se reposer de cette dure journée. Ce n'était pas tant la vie d'ermite ou le fait d'aider modestement les gens qui l'épuisaient que sa grossesse, qui dans quelques jours devaient arriver à terme.

Rey aimait plutôt bien cet endroit la vétusté ne l'avait jamais dérangé, et elle aimait la chaleur des rayons du crépuscule qui éclairait tous les soirs son visage.

Sauf que ce soir, étonnement, après quelques minutes son visage senti l'effet apaisant du soleil disparaître.

Rey rouvrit alors les yeux, et soudain découvrit une immense masse sombre au pas de sa porte. Cette masse possédait des doigts, qui frappèrent soudain doucement contre le mur comme pour demander l'autorisation d'entrée.

Dès que Rey reconnu le visage de Ben, une joie incommensurable l'envahi (bon sang ! elle avait presque oublié ce que l'amour avait de plus fort à proposer, quand ce n'était pas juste regretter l'absence de sa moitié mais jubiler de sa présence !) et ce n'est que son état qui l'empêcha de se lever pour se jeter instantanément dans ses bras.

Alors pendant qu'il rentrait, Rey ne pu que lui tourner le dos et sourire :

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je sais.

Rey pouffa :

\- Tu n'as pas un Empire galactique à diriger ?

\- Moi aussi, j'ai des gens compétents à qui donner mon travail.

Et le visage du jeune homme apparu, juste au dessus du sien.

Ils s'embrassèrent.

Le soir de l'accouchement fut incroyable. Ben avait toujours été informé de ce qu'il se passait du côté de Rey, et lorsque la date de sa fin de grossesse avait approché, un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais connu s'était emparé de lui. Un sentiment qu'il avait essayé de combattre pendant quelques jours, avant de brutalement y céder.

Ce sentiment, c'était que même Kylo ne voulait plus être à Coruscant – ou n'importe où dans la galaxie – en train de diriger. Il voulait être là, pour ce grand moment.

Rey hurla dans son hamac – il n'y avait pas de médecin, et le seul inconnu qui survint durant la soirée fut un extra-terrestre qui leur demandait de faire moins de bruit individu que Ren ne tua pas uniquement parce que Rey lui tenait le bras avec force.

Elle ne voulait pas le lâcher. Ils n'étaient que deux, et elle avait besoin de lui.

Rey poussa. Hurla.

AH !

ARGHH !

ARGHHHH !

Puis ils furent trois dans la modeste maison.

Un tout petit individu, moitié elle et moitié lui, minuscule et sale, et bruyant, venait de les rejoindre. Pour Ben – qui contrairement à Rey n'était pas épuisé par l'effort – le moment de bonheur fut seulement mentale. Et tout aussi absolu. Il comprit alors qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux, et il comprit aussi que ses parents l'avaient aimé avec une même force invincible et irrationnelle.

Pour la seule fois de sa vie, avec son enfant et Rey à ses cotés, Ben Solo pleura.

\- C'est une fille, fit-il alors qu'il était encore en larmes.

\- Je sais, sourit la jeune femme.

\- Tu… déglutit Ben, tu as une idée de comment l'appeler ?

Téa

\- Viens ici, ma chérie !

Rey venait d'appeler sa fille de quatre ans, qui était en trainde jouer encore avec les petites bestioles qui rampaient sur la terre.

Rey, Ben et leur enfant avaient finit par déménager sur Naboo, pour profiter de leurs années où ils pourraient enfin être une vraie famille – Rey n'avait que vingt-six ans, Ben trente-six, ils auraient encore tous leur temps pour faire ce qu'ils estimaient être juste.

Ils avaient emménagés dans une maison immense, avec un domaine qui faisait plusieurs hectares autour de la maison.

Téa adorait jouer ici, elle adorait la nature de toute façon.

\- Téa ! cria Ben d'une voix enjoué que ceux qui l'avait connu sur le nom de Kylo Ren n'aurait jamais reconnue. Reviens ici ma chérie !

Les deux parents étaient l'un contre l'autre, et ils observaient leur fille qui au lieu de leur obéir leur fit signe de la rejoindre :

\- Maman, Papa, venez !

En souriant, les deux parents obéirent.

Rey attrapa Téa et la coinça entre ses bras, puis la petite fille demanda à sa mère de sa voix aigue :

\- Est-ce qu'on peut faire une promenade ?

Rey, Ben et Téa s'enfoncèrent profondément dans le domaine, avant de s'arrêter en entendant un pas de course faisant bruisser le sol :

\- Chut, fit Rey à sa fille, écoute.

Un petit oiseau se posa au sol devant eux, se mettant à tourner frénétiquement dans tous les sens en cherchant sans doute quelque chose pour se nourrir.

Téa rigolait de ce spectacle, mais soudain un renard surgit de nulle part et fit sursauter la petite fille et sa mère. L'animal se jeta et tua le petit oiseau, et alors que Téa Solo se mettait à pleurer « Non ! méchant 'nard ! » l'animal s'en retournait en emportant sa proie dans sa gueule à travers la végétation.

\- Non attend, chérie, fit Ben, suivons-le.

Et ils le poursuivirent pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à finalement, lentement, observer le lieu où le renard a finit par course.

\- Regarde, fit signe Ben à sa petite fille alors que leurs corps étaient cachés par un buisson.

La petite fille regardait, et voyait le début d'un terrier dans lequel le renard s'était enfoncé toujours avec sa proie. Et en ouvrant suffisamment l'oreille, ils réussirent à entendre des petits cris de petits animaux affamés.

\- Tu vois, fit Ben à sa fille, on prend une vie pour en nourrir une autre. C'est aussi mauvais que bien.

\- C'est… c'est l'équilibre ! s'exclama l'enfant fier comme si il venait de donner la bonne réponse à une question.

\- Oui, sourit sa mère, et quand tu seras grande tu pourras décider quel côté tu voudras le plus souvent suivre.

Téa se retourna vers Rey :

\- Je serais du côté obscure ! Papa m'a dit que c'était le plus fort !

Et les deux jeunes femmes jetèrent un regard à leur mari et père la première étonnée et outrée, l'autre admirative. Et après un instant à sourire crânement Ben et les deux autres se perdirent dans un rire profond.

 **Et… coupez**

 **Fin !**

 **J'espère que cela vous aura plût ! Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensée, s'il vous plaît !**

 **Je vous remercie tous du fond du cœur !**

 **Merci à tous de m'avoir suivit jusqu'au bout !**

 **Onmywave (qui m'a suivit tout le long, qui m'a motivé à commencer et m'a aidé à corriger ce qi n'allait pas, que je remercie du fond du cœur 3) m'avait dit qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à finir cette histoire avec le sourire.**

 **J'espère que ce sera votre cas à tous, et dans ce cas cela voudra dire que même si je vous ais fait croire que Rey était morte à un moment je ne suis pas si cruel que ça ! ^^ Et puis vous avez vu la Coupe du Monde… Il faut souffrir pour connaître la joie ) Fier d'être Bleu ! ^^**

 **Et à bientôt, j'espère )**

 **Nooon… j'ai pas oublié : nom de ma prochaine Reylo… Chou Lakers (ça vous aide bien hein ? ^^ ^^ ^^ ) Univers Alternatif; rated M ) début de publication… Oh, avant septembre mais comme je me connais ce sera peut-être plus tôt ! ^^**


End file.
